Where's My Dragon?
by just-Felton
Summary: [Revise] Slash! Mrating for later chapters. Harry's firmly absolutely convinced that he's Draco Malfoy's boyfriend and nobody can change his mind!
1. Prologue Did Potter…?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta: The amazing IBelieveInMaryWorth

Rating: NC-17  
Genres: Romance, Creature,  
Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Self harm, Violence,

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Prologue Did Potter…?**_

-------- 

Two thirds of the Golden Trio walked into the room and took two seats at the right-hand side. Hermione took out her Potions book and began explaining something Harry had asked about, when the door flew open and the long-haired Potions Master walked in, his robes billowing behind him.

'It gets boring, Snape.' thought Harry, rolling his eyes.

He hadn't even reached the front of the classroom when Severus Snape began to talk.

"Don't expect the same lenience I have allowed the past few years…"

'Lenience? What fantasy world is he living in?'

"…You're in an advanced class now. There will be no excuses for incompetence. There will be four big tests. You need to pass each test before you will be allowed to take the next one. If you should fail one test by less than five points, I'll give you the chance to earn those five points with an extra homework assignment. I should warn you that I will mark these much more severely than your usual homework. I have no qualms about letting you fail, if your results are not pleasing enough, not that I want your failure affecting my reputation as a Potions Master. Any questions? No? Good."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other with huge eyes and raised eyebrows, but didn't say a word.

"Today we will begin with a fire potion called 'Accendo Sponte'. Who can tell me what this potion is for?"

He looked around, let his almost-black eyes linger for a moment on Hermione's frantic movements – wondering briefly if the girl was trying to dislocate her own shoulder – and moved on. Harry came into his view and a small smirk ghosted over his lips.

"Mr Potter."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked nervously at the Potions Master.

"Eurm…eh…yes, Sir?"

"Can you tell us anything about the 'Accendo Sponte' Potion?"

"The…the 'Accendo Sponte' Potion? Well…"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

Snape's falsely sweet smile made Harry even more nervous and the dark haired Gryffindor looked pleadingly at his female best friend, who just nodded reassuringly.

"The 'Accendo Sponte' Potion is…is…" he took a deep breath and began from the beginning in a calmer tone.

"There are three uses for this variety of fire potion. In a lower concentrate it can be used as a heating potion. You drink it and it warms your body from the inside. You can tell difference between the low concentration and the pure form through its colour. The low concentration is a light orange, the pure potion is a deep crimson. In its pure form the 'Accendo Sponte' is rather dangerous, because it can burn flesh. This property is often used in medical areas, although it's probably very painful. They distribute the potion on huge raw wounds to cauterize them. Cauterization stops further bleeding and prevents infection. The third and last form is…" Harry coughed awkwardly "…eurm, if the maker adds some of his blood to the less concentrated variety it becomes…it becomes a rather strong aphrodisiac."

The whole class was silent. Harry Potter had answered one of Snape's questions? Correctly?

Hermione squeezed Harry's knee to tell him that he had done well and got a wary smile from the boy. Snape came back to his senses and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mr Potter that was correct, well…two points for Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Professor," came from a smiling Golden Boy. The Slytherin head of house turned around without further comment and went to the blackboard. A list of ingredients appeared on the board and, with a wave of his wand, the door of his supply closet flew open.

"You will create the low concentration version of 'Accendo Sponte' today, in groups of two. Since we are only a small class, I will now announce the groups for the rest of the year."

Hermione looked at Harry with sorry eyes; she knew who he would be paired up with. But the Gryffindor just shrugged and whispered a low "I'm used to it."

Snape called out the groups until just Harry and Draco Malfoy were left. Both knew what it meant.

"Potter, Mr Malfoy."

Harry stood up without hesitation. He had worked with Malfoy so often before that he didn't care anymore. He just got on with his work and blocked the blond's voice out.

"Potter?"

Harry stopped and turned around. Snape was looking at him, signalling to him to come to his table.

"Yes, Professor?"

The Potions teacher sat at his table and looked up with a nondescript expression.

"Potter, I don't know what's going on here but it seems to me that you finally caught up with the others. I still can't understand how you managed to get an 'O' in your Potion OWL, but maybe you'll be able to excel in this class. That's all."

Harry looked at the Professor with huge eyes. Had Snape just been nice to him? He just nodded and walked over to Malfoy's work station.

The blond glared at him when he went to prepare the cauldron.

"Thanks to you I had to get everything by myself."

"Sorry."

Harry knew it was useless to argue with Malfoy – just a waste of energy. He grabbed a knife and the pieces of water lily and began chopping them.

Malfoy was going all out as usual to annoy Harry until he exploded with anger – at least, he was trying to. The Golden Boy just tuned Malfoy out and concentrated on his work.

They had added all of the ingredients and Draco stirred the potion while Harry cleaned the work station. The potion needed to infuse for ten minutes before it was heated up. Both boys sat on their chairs and waited.

Harry was playing with the knife when Draco found his voice again and began to needle the Golden Boy as usual. He knew that the Slytherin Prince just wanted to stir things up, but he couldn't take it any longer.

"What happened, Potter? Did you finally find your brain? Why could you answer Snape's question all of a sudden? Was the little mudblood your prompter or did she just give you a hand-job under the table? Is the mudblood your bitch now? Or is she still Weasel's and she just helped you out?"

Harry's knuckles had gone white from gripping the knife so hard. Malfoy was already pushing it and Harry swore to himself – one more fucking insulting comment about Hermione and he would beat Malfoy into a pulp. Just one more comment and…

"Or is she generous and plays the slapper for both of you?"

Harry took a deep breath and put the knife down. He turned around slowly and looked at Draco Malfoy's insolent sneer. That was enough! He clenched his fists so that his nails dug into his palms.

"Malfoy, you really don't know when to stop, do you?"

His fist met Malfoy's chin hard, then he tackled the slightly taller boy and pulled him down.

"You bloody fucking bastard! How dare you insult my best friend?"

His fists landed on Malfoy again and again; everywhere where he could reach the ferret's body. Face, neck, chest, stomach…nothing remained unscathed.

Finally, once Malfoy had gotten over the shock, he grabbed Potter's fists and pushed him away with all of his remaining power. Boy Wonder slammed against their table. The cauldron began to totter and the last thing Harry heard was Hermione's frightened voice, before the cauldron crashed down on him and everything went black.


	2. Part One Infirmary Time – Haha, funny,

Disclaimer: Honestly, is there anybody out there, who really does believe that I'm the one who invented everything around Harry Potter? If someone says now YES – well, thank you, but you're sooooo wrong. I own nothing, except the plot. I don't make any money with my writing. I just borrowed the characters from JKR and let my mind go wild.

Beta: VioletEyes jumbo cookie for bearing with me

AN: HBP never, never, never happened. NEVER! And did I mention that Half Blood Prince never happened? Because I don't like it.

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO MY FIRST EIGHT REVIEWERS! Thank you guys, you're the reason why I update at all.

Thanks to:  
James's Fire,   
Luffy D. Monkey (-hehe One Piece fan, huh? Me too!-),  
cardfreak,   
Jeta-san,  
JezMalfoy (-I'm happy you like it, yeah squeal-),  
Loup-Cypha,

I love my Malfoy Ferret (-I know I already said so, but I love your pen name so much hehe. And what do you mean with - And what is with Harry and potions all of a sudden? Is it just a coincidence?- Are there so many right now? I don't/didn't know at all…-)

And of course to Nesaja (although she didn't review on FanFictionnet)

So…

**GIMME REVIEWS!** I'm greedy for. Tell me what you think. I even accept criticism, if it's constructive!

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part One - Infirmary Time – Haha, funny, Herm!**_

--------

He cracked his eyes open and closed them again in an instant.

Everything was too white, too bright - too straining for the eyes, too painful for the headache.

He gave it a second try, opened his eyes just enough to see schemes. Although he wasn't wearing his glasses, he realized that he was lying in the infirmary. Hermione and Ron sat in chairs on the right side of his bed.

Hermione hid her face behind a book and Ron rested his head on her shoulder and watched Harry.

"Herm, Herm, he's awake! Look, he's awake!"

Both jumped up and where almost throwing themselves on Harry. The girl hugged him tightly and pushed her long curly hair in his face – unintentionally.

She looked up and Harry saw her red rimmed eyes from crying.

"I was so worried, Harry. Are you feeling fine? Does anything hurt?"

Ron pulled her gently away and Harry looked at him with thankful eyes.

"Hey mate, you really frightened both of us here!"

'Both?'

Harry looked away from his two best friends and scanned the room carefully.

No one else was in the infirmary; even Pomfrey was not in sight.

The Golden Boy looked back at Ron and Hermione with huge, sad eyes.

"Where's my dragon?"

The two blinked and looked confused. Harry repeated his question.

"Where's my dragon?"

His voice was filled with fear and curiosity.

Hermione turned towards Ron, who shrugged and she looked back at Harry.

"Harry, eurm, who or what do you mean?"

She sounded like she was speaking to someone who went psychotic; slow and quiet – not to agitate the other. Boy wonder grinned and shook his head.

"Funny Herm! You know who I mean, so where's my baby? Will he be back in a second?"

"Baby? He? Mate, what are you blabbering about? The cauldron must have you hit harder than I thought."

The red head felt Hermione's elbow in his side and fell silent when she glared at him, too. She leaned forward and touched Harry's forehead.

"Herm, I'm fine. I have a huge headache, but apart from that I'm okay!"

"Harry, I really don't know who you mean! Who do you call dra- dra- … oh my god… do you mean Malfoy?"

Ron's mouth fell open and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Of course! And you know it's Draco, not Malfoy. So, where's my dragon?"

Ron fell back on his chair and gapped like a fish.

"He's… he's… he's…"

"I know Ron!"

Hermione took her seat, too and looked at Harry, who was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't know where Mal- Draco is," -Harry's face fell- "but I'll get him after you answered some questions and Madame Pomfrey has looked over you."

"Herm, you can't…"

"Ron, please!"

The red head slumped back in his chair and mumbled something like 'ferret face' the whole time.

"Okay Harry?"

"Yeah, sure. As long I can see Draco."

The bushy haired girl rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"What and who is Draco for you?"

Harry wrinkled his forehead.

"Herm, we already had this talk."

"Then tell me again."

"Draco is my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart."

If Ron had looked shocked before, now it was worse; he was white and looked rather sick. Hermione managed to suppress her shock, when she saw Harry's happy face when he talked about Malfoy.

"Okay, he's your boyfriend. You hated each other for a very long time. So, how did it happen that you became a couple?"

Harry wondered about the stupid questions, for which Hermione already knew the answers, but as long he could see his love…

He rummaged his brain for the memory of how he and Draco had become a couple. He remembered the fights. He remembered kisses. He remembered sex. But no details at all.

Tears formed in his eyes and he began to sob silently.

"Oh god, I can't remember."

Harry looked at his female friend with huge pleading eyes.

"Herm, please do something. I… I can't remember a thing about my dragon. I forgot everything. Do something, please. What kind of useless boyfriend am I, when I barely remember my boyfriend's name?"

Hermione stood up and sat on the bed to cradle the sobbing boy in her arms. Ron was of no use; he was still in shock and insulted Malfoy under his breath.

"Harry, listen, do you?"

"Uh – uhuh."

"You can't remember about Draco, because you're not his boyfriend."

The saviour of the wizarding world cramped in her arms and his sobs stuck in his throat. Before he could even ask 'Did he break up?' she went on.

"Harry, you are just imagining you're in love with Malfoy, because of an accident. All the memories you have of Draco are not real. Do you remember how you got in here? – A cauldron full of 'Accendo Sponte' crashed on you, when you were fighting with Malfoy in Potions. Because of the cauldron you had a huge wound at the back of your head and the Potion reached your blood circulation. And now, even I don't know how, you're head over heels for Draco Malfoy."

Harry freed himself out of Hermione's embrace and starred down in his lap. He began to shake his head vigorously in denial.

"NO! That's not true." -he looked up and with serious eyes straight into Hermione's- "I love him, Herm. I really do."

The smartest Gryffindor knew he would react like that. Of course he would think that his feelings are true and real. She just smiled sadly at him and whispered softly "I know sweetheart, I know" when he crawled back in her arms and sobbed again silently.

How he should manage the next weeks was a mystery for Hermione and she really needed to think about and come up with a solution.

She was worried about her best friend. Harry couldn't differentiate between reality and through potion implied emotions. The deep-devoted love to Malfoy was the only important thing to Harry.

What would happen if he would approach Malfoy? What would Malfoy's reaction be like? Would he take advantage of the Golden Boy? Would he destroy the boy with pushing him away violently? Would he understand and help, if she informed the arrogant git?

Hermione was worried and her doubts were warrantable.


	3. Part Two The First Encounter – Calm do

Good evening ladies and gents. (-don't ask me what's possessing me, but I felt like saying it-)

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Huggles

Just a little question. I'm curious to know. Where do you find your inspiration for stories, if you write some? If it's music for example, what kind of music is it? I know, stupid question, but I really want to know.

I wish all of you Merry Merry Christmas and wonderful Christmas holidays.

Beta: violeteyes

Oh and btw: Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Two The First Encounter – Calm down, Draco!**_

--------

If he hadn't had the love of his friends and the care of Madame Pomfrey and of course the curative potions, Harry would have needed to stay for at least a month in bed, under monitoring in the infirmary.

Now he could leave the aseptic looking room after ten days, although it would have gone faster, if the longing for Draco Malfoy hadn't curbed his mood and therefore his healing process.

Madame Pomfrey wound up the thick bandage of Harry's head. The broken ribs were already okay again. She scrutinised his head carefully and gave a short nod to give her okay.

Harry stood up and left the infirmary with his two best friends. All ten days long he had hoped for Draco to show up and mother him badly, but no Draco was seen and Harry had cried every night; feeling so lonely.

He had forced Ron and Hermione not to tell anyone of anything. He could remember, at least he thought so, that he and Draco had decided to keep their love a secret, and if Herm or Ron ran to Dumbledore and told their stupid story, everyone would know about their relationship.

"Harry," they were on their way to dinner and the boy-who-lived had felt all the way that something was wrong "eurm, well, because of your fight in Potions with Mal- Draco, Snape had announced detention for you, the night you left the hospital wing."

'That's all' he thought and shrugged.

"Okay, what time? Also I can't remember a fight, but arguing with Snape is useless."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous look. Ron had used the last ten days to get used to the situation at hand, that is – Harry loves Malferret. He knew it was because of the potion, but accepting the facts was hard nevertheless. He arranged with it for the sake of Hermione and Harry.

Harry recognised their behaviour and gruffed: "What's wrong? Why have you become so silent?"

Hermione coughed awkwardly.

"You know… Snape just punished you – took points and gave you detention…"

"Yeah!?!"

"Well… some Gryffindors went to Dumbledore and complained about the unfair treatment of Snape."

"Yeah!?!"

"And Dumbledore gave detention to Draco, too. – He has detention with you tonight."

Harry's mood lighted up crazily. A broad smile appeared on his face.

"I have detention with my dragon? I really get to see him and have some time with him?"

He was almost squealing and gave nothing to Hermione's shaking head. She sighed.

"Harry, he will not be happy. I told you that your feelings are influenced by the Potion."

"And I told you, that I can't believe such story. I love him and he loves me."

"Harry, you…"

"When do I have to attend?"

His voice was cold and sounded annoyed. The Trio reached the Great Hall. In silence they walked to their table and sat down. The first thing Harry did, before even considering food, was looking for 'his' tall, blond Slytherin. He wasn't at his table. Again he asked when he needed to attend detention and again Hermione tried to stop his happiness.

"Herm, listen! Just gimme the time and then no more comments, please."

Hermione looked taken aback. Harry's harsh tone had shocked her and she forgot what she wanted to say. Ron stood up and put a warning hand on Harry's shoulder, but the girl shook her head.

"No Ron, it's okay. – You have to be in Potions classroom at eight pm, Harry."

Harry looked at is watch, 7:15, and stood up quickly.

"I have to go up, take a quick shower and change my clothes. You don't need to wait for me tonight. Bye."

And the Golden Boy was gone. Ron turned towards Hermione and put his hand on hers.

"He had no right to bark at you. Why didn't you say something?"

Hermione sighed and let her shoulders drop.

"It's not his fault, it's the potion's. He can't help it. – How do you think he will feel tonight after detention, when he comes back in the tower?"

The red head caressed gently over Hermione's hand and she smiled at him. His other hand rubbed his forehead in qualms.

"How long will it take until the potion wears off? And we will wait for him tonight, won't we?"

"I think it's the best. – I read so many books in the last ten days about the 'Accendo Sponte' but I can't answer it. I really can't."

Ron took her in his arms. He knew it was nagging at Hermione that she had no answer. He whispered a soft "We just need to wait." against her temple and let go of her. Dinner tonight wasn't that appealing anymore and they left for the tower.

HDDH

He walked into the Potions classroom in a bad mood. It was all Potter's fault in his eyes. Just because he was the Golden Boy, Severus needed to give him detention, too. Now he was sitting in the classroom, like he had nothing done and starred into empty air.

Draco went to a table behind Harry's and glared at his back. The sound of the chair, screeching over the floor, startled Harry and he turned around. When he saw Draco, his eyes lit up.

"Dragon." He whispered and stood up with a nice little smirk on his face.

Draco watched him with a raised eyebrow and followed every one of his steps, when Potter walked around the table.

"Potter, sit down!"

Snape stormed into the room and reached the front in long strides. Harry turned around again and walked back to his seat.

"Potter! I said sit not walk."

"Yes, sir."

He pulled out the chair next to Draco and sat down with a happy facial expression.

"Hand me your wands. You won't need them tonight. Potter, you'll scrub the cauldrons. Mr Malfoy, you'll sort and replenish my ingredients storage. At midnight I'll hand your wands back. I'll be in my bureau, so don't pull anything."

Snape's eyes lingered on Potter at the last comment. He turned around and vanished in his bureau.

Draco put his forearms on the table and rested his forehead on the same, mumbling all the time "Potter's fault, Potter's fault…"

Harry skimmed his eyes over the blonde's form, god had he missed him. His green orbs rested on the pale, slim back of the neck and the soft floccus of silver blond hair. He bent forward and placed one gentle kiss on the back of Draco's neck.

The Slytherin tensed visible and sat upright in an instant, looking at a sweetly smiling Golden Boy with an indescribable look.

"Potter, what the hell di-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off from Harry's lips, crushing on his own almost desperately. He felt the arms of the Gryffindor snaking around his neck and pulling him closer into the kiss. His mind was a blur and he responded.

Harry bit down on his lower lip and he sighed into the kiss, making the dark haired boy grin somewhat. Harry left Draco's mouth, not missing the soft growl, and kissed a path up to Draco's ear. His tongue darted out and licked slowly on the outline. He blew softly over the wet shell and whispered lovingly.

"I missed you so much my dragon."

Something switched inside Malfoy. His eyes shot open and he put his hands on Harry's chest, pushing him away harshly.

"Potter, what the fuck? Are you bloody fucking insane? Don't do that ever again or I'll hex your balls off."

The Slytherin jumped up and went over to the storage. He turned around and saw Potter's confused puppy look. He wondered why he wasn't furious, why he wasn't punching Potter's face for kissing him? But he was rather calm and it scared him.

"Why did you do that, Potter?" he asked, still the distance of the classroom between both.

Harry stood up and came closer to Draco, who was watching him intently.

"Stay where you are!"

"But Draco…"

"Stay where you are and answer my question. And why do you call me Draco? We are not friends."

Harry stopped in the middle of the classroom and watched Draco. He couldn't understand the blonde's behaviour. Hermione couldn't be right, that wouldn't be fair.

"Potter! Why did you do that?"

Harry tilted his head slightly and his voice was matter-of-factly, but with a tinge of sadness.

"Because you were angry and upset and you like to be kissed there at your neck, it helps you to relax. And the kiss…I missed you so much…Why didn't you visit me?"

Draco stared at Boy wonder, like he was watching some kind of freak-show and realised that he was in one and the same room with the freak. He made a step back and didn't let Potter out of his view.

"Oookay Potter, you are finally admitting you went around the bend or your head took more damage from the cauldron than I thought."

"Draco, don't you…"

"Just – just shut up. Don't call me 'Draco' any more. You have no right to do so. Listen, you'll scrub the cauldrons now, I take care of the ingredients and at midnight we will leave like nothing had happened. Okay?"

"Draco…"

"GO! Scrub the fucking cauldrons! And don't dare come any closer!"

The Slytherin turned around to the stock, but didn't miss the tears forming in Potter's eyes.

'I don't care. I don't care. He's my school enemy! No one ever is supposed to know what happened tonight. – But how does he know about that spot at the back of my neck? – And he's hell of a good kisser. – I don't care. I don't care. He's Potter. My school enemy.'

Harry wiped the tears away and tried to call Draco again, but the blonde didn't react anymore. He turned away and kneeled next to the dirty cauldrons, grabbing the first one.

'What have I done wrong? What? Draco, please don't leave me, baby.'

He tried to stifle a sob, but failed. It echoed in the cauldron, he was busy with, and reached the Slytherin Prince's ear, who was still trying to forget the earlier kiss.

At 12pm sharp Snape walked in, handed their wands and both left the room – Draco in a usual pace, Harry ran to get out of the painful situation quickly.


	4. Part Three Wee Hours– I don’t think

First of all: Thank you sooooooo much for all the lovely reviews, they made me really happy and I hope it become even more.

To: Lady Lynn

I just imagined Snape walking into a wardrobe and I almost pee my pants. That's awesome. I'm still giggling when thinking about. But with a bureau I meant his office. So, eurm, sorry for confusing you.

To: solaris

I really thought bureau means the same as office. Well, but thank you for telling me it's not. It really would have been a little strange if Snape has gone into a wardrobe, like Lady Lynn mentioned too. But the longer I think about it, the more appealing seems the idea to me. just kidding.

Beta: VioletEyes

This chapter won't be THAT entertaining I think. It's more like a bridge between two incidents, that's why it's rather short. But I hope you'll like it nevertheless.

Oh and before I forget…some mentioned Draco is quite OOC. Yes, you're right and it will become even more OOC. mwhahaha

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Three Wee Hours – I don't think**_

--------

He pushed the portrait open and staggered through the entrance hole. Hermione sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a book in front of her. Ron sat at the other end of the sofa, his head resting on his pulled-up knees, and starred into the cracking flames of the fire.

Harry had known they would wait for him, like always, but today he really had wished they have had listened to his words and were already in bed.

Hermione heard the portrait close and turned around, to look over the backrest of the couch. The red rimmed eyes, like the tears that were still running along his face, were evidence enough for Hermione to jump up and hug her best friend lovingly. She brought him to the sofa and sat him down between Ron and herself. The red head placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked helplessly at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at him. Again she hugged him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What happened, Harry? Was it that bad?"

A new wave of sadness washed over the Golden Boy. He began to sob harder and his body shook uncontrollably, when he tried to breathe and sob at the same time. Hermione rubbed his back in soothing circles and suggested to Harry to breathe long and slow. Between sobs he tried to spill his sorrow.

"Dra- Draco doesn't love me any- anymore."

His crying became even heavier after he had spoken what was eating him from the inside; he pulled up his legs, to rock back and forth.

Ron's face screwed up in disgust, but he bit down a comment when Hermione glared at him threateningly.

"What happened, Harry? Why do you think he doesn't – "

"I DON'T THINK – I KNOW!" the Golden Boy screamed at his female friend and rested his head on his knees after; always repeating silently "He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me."

Hermione placed her hand on his.

"Harry…"

"I kissed him."

Ron became pale and stood up. He looked pleadingly at Hermione, who nodded and he went up to his dorm. Harry went on with telling Hermione without paying attention to Ron's behaviour.

"I kissed him. I kissed him, like he likes it. He was angry – I kissed him to calm him. He kissed me back. Herm, it felt so good to feel him again."

"I know, Harry."

The dark haired boy let go of his knees and fell to the side, laying his head in Hermione's lap. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair and waited patiently for him to go on.

"He pushed me away. He called me 'Potter' all the time, not 'Baby' like he usually does. He told me that… that I shouldn't do that anymore and that I'm not allowed to call him Draco."

Another wave of sobs washed over him and he cried freely with Hermione as his comforter.

It hurt the girl that her friend was this crestfallen, just because of a potion. She knew Harry would need all help and support for the next days, weeks, months –how long it would take till the potion just wore off- he could get, and she would support him completely. Also it would mean to talk to Malfoy.

Even if everything Harry felt now was injected through a potion, for Harry the feelings were true and ran deep. For him, Malfoy was that important that he could break because of rejection. His past had made him vulnerable to such things. What meant that he thought it was his fault if someone, who loved him deeply before, didn't even let him come close, let alone touch him.

Hermione snapped out of her deep thoughts and realised the silence. Harry had cried himself to sleep in her lap. She conjured a blanket, covered the boy with it and grabbed her book again.

There needed to be a solution written down – somewhere. And if it meant reading the whole library, she would do it. She had read half of it already anyway.

HD-DH

His mind was a broken record. Yes, he was sure. Something was broken inside his skull. He had had come back to his room some hours ago and was now lying on his bed – awake. It was three in the morning; at six thirty his clock would buzz and he was still awake now, with a memory loop. Again and again the kiss with Potter repeated in front of his inner eye. And with every new iteration the questions, he asked himself and tried to answer himself, became louder in his head.

Why had Potter kissed him? Why had he responded? Why had he been so calm after? Why does he think about it now all the time?

Draco rolled on his stomach and rested his head on his arms. He had closed his eyes and again played the little 'movie' of the incident in his mind. His shoulders tensed when he imagined the gentle kiss on the back of his neck and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine.

Why had Potter known that spot? No one knew it and he, Draco, wouldn't tell anyone of this weakness, except his eventual partner of course.

He called it a weakness, because he knew very well that the one, who knew this spot and knew how to handle him, could have everything from him. It disturbed him that of all people he could imagine, Harry fucking Potter was the one that knew his weakness and knew that it calmed him to be kissed there. Why had Potter wanted him to calm down?

It was too much! Too many thoughts! Too many questions! Too confusing!

His head started spinning and he massaged his temples slowly. Just one bloody detention, after the fight in Potions, and Potter had managed to make him feel like his head was bursting from overheating through strain.

Wait! Stop! One step back! Potions! Potter had never behaved like this before – before Potions. He hadn't seen him for ten days after the fight, because Potter was in the hospital wing. Potter had asked him, why he hadn't visited him. Everything led to the class, where the cauldron had crashed down on the Golden Boy's head.

Draco opened his eyes fast and stared into the dark. Severus – he really needed to talk to his godfather. Maybe he knew an answer.

The Slytherin crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes again. The picture of Potter, kissing him, was back. He sighed and accepted it. No one would ever know that he had fallen asleep to thoughts of Potter nibbling at his lower lip and running his tongue over his own. And that it gave him a pleasant feeling.

--------


	5. Part Four The Second Encounter – If yo

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Hello my lovely readers! The new year is now 14 hours and 55 minutes old for me… and honestly I feel horrible. This is a well-intentioned advice to all of you (at least of my stomach and my oesophagus): non-alcoholic drinks! Keep that in mind! Well, on with the story, this is now part four and if you look for something cheery to celebrate the new year – this won't be it! Gomen!

Thank you for all the lovely and supportive reviews – chocolate chip cookies for all!

Oh and I know, it's a little bit late, but did I already mention that this his becoming slash? No? Well, it will become (soon hehe).

Violeteyes was again the awesome beta by my side. Applause for the awesome job she did, again.

Sorry, I ramble, that's the aftermath of the night! Have fun, while reading and **REVIEW!!!**

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Four The Second Encounter – If you've planned this, then…**_

--------

Three days had passed since detention with Potter. Draco hadn't talked with Snape yet. The morning after the kiss he hadn't seen Potter and he had agreed with himself, that he would talk to Severus, if Potter tried to pull such shit again. It wouldn't be great for his reputation, if he had to tell that he had let himself be kissed by Potter and had even kissed him back.

Until now, three days after, nothing had happened because he hadn't seen Potter at all. Not in classes, not on the floors, even meals were eaten without Potter's presence. That Draco was concerned would have been too much of an allegation, but he wondered.

It was the morning of the fourth day and he sat at the Slytherin table, playing more with his cereals than eating it. Blaise invaded his personal space and whispered into his ear.

"Either you'll finally eat now, or I'll force it down your throat personally. You barely ate the last days. I know you won't answer again, but what's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothin' Blaise." was all Zabini got for his caring. He sighed in defeat and turned around to Pansy Parkinson.

Draco looked up from his bowl and around the hall, again he saw no Potter. He smacked himself mentally for doing it again. Again he had looked for the stupid Gryffindor, the fourth day in a row, and again he had no idea why and what he expected to see. Maybe a frantic Golden Boy, running to him and worshipping him like a messiah? Maybe another kiss? He didn't know.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Draco's eyes jumped to it. Granger and Weasley walked in followed by a hooded someone. Although that one wore wide clothes, you could see that one was slender and frail. Draco's eyes followed every move and when that one sat down between Weasley and Granger, he knew that it was Potter. The Gryffindor lifted his hood slightly and Draco gasped quietly.

Potter looked pale, sick and famished. His eyes were red rimmed and had bags under. Draco couldn't turn his eyes away and a question formed in his mind momentarily: Was it because of him that Potter looked that horrible?

The dark haired boy looked up and their looks met. A tiny, sad smile appeared on Harry's lips and Draco couldn't stop giving Potter a small smile, too. In return, something gleamed Potter's eyes.

Draco turned away quickly and stood up; telling Blaise he had forgotten his Arithmancy book, he left the hall and went back to the dungeons. If he wouldn't have had to suffer the honour of being a Malfoy, he would have slammed his head against the dungeon wall on his way.

Why had he smiled back? Why? Why? Why? Nothing made sense in the last days. Especially not his own behaviour. The blonde Slytherin went into the common room and sat down in an overstuffed armchair for a moment. Luckily Potter wouldn't be in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. That meant he wouldn't have to worry about being confronted by Golden Boy.

Draco remembered the sight of Potter and an unpleasant shudder ran down his spine. He knew Potter only with a well-trained Quidditch body and… - well trained? Where did that thought come from? He snuggled deeper into the armchair and closed his eyes. Potter appeared in his mind again, like so often the last days. They kissed again and Draco licked his lips unconsciously because of the memory. The kiss broke and Draco's subconscious played tricks on him – Potter's chest was naked in his imagination. He felt a certain stir in lower regions.

Draco tore open his eyes and jumped up. There was definitely something terribly wrong with his mind – terribly wrong. He wrapped his cloak firmly around himself and stepped in front of the entrance. The wall slid aside and the blonde stepped out into the hallway of the dungeon. He was in such deep thoughts that he didn't notice Harry at all until he spoke up.

"Draco?"

The Gryffindor stood close to the opposite wall of the entrance and looked at Draco with hope filled eyes.

"God, Potter, you gave me quite a start. Did you follow me down here? What do you want?"

Again he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and tried to will his half hard erection further down. Harry walked a little closer and tried to test the boundaries.

"Draco, I missed you…"

The Slytherin sighed loud in annoyance and began to walk away from Harry, who followed him slowly.

"Potter, don't start it again. We finished this topic already. It's annoying."

"You smiled at me, didn't you?"

Draco stopped suddenly, but didn't turn around. Not giving an answer, he waited for the boy wonder to go on.

"You really smiled at me in the Hall now."

Harry felt the urge to get close to his love and feel his warmth, but his sanity told him no and won. He kept a gap between them both.

"I… I… I…" his voice faltered. He closed his eyes and tried again to talk to Draco's back. It almost burst out of him.

"Would you meet me this evening after dinner?"

Because he had his eyes closed he couldn't see Draco's shoulders tense. The blonde had forgotten everything for a second – how to blink, how to breathe, how to gulp – just because of this simple question. He had no idea what to answer, especially when he recalled the sad pleading undertone in the boy wonder's voice.

"Potter…"

"I don't know what I've done wrong, that you don't love me anymore, but I want to understand. I want to change and apologize for what I've screwed up with, so that you can love me again. So, eurm, would you meet me after dinner and explain to me why you don't love me anymore? Please."

The confusion, shock, sympathy or whatever he had felt before turned into boiling anger. Was Potter really that thick?

…_don't love me anymore…_

Draco spun around and glared at Harry with rage filled eyes. He wouldn't scream. No, that would give away too many emotions and perhaps he would let slip what had happened minutes ago in the common room or something.

His voice was low and calm and spiked with venom.

"I haven't loved you, don't love you now and will never love you, Harry bloody Potter. Is that understood?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned around again and went to Arithmancy, already late. Even if he had wanted an answer, it had been useless. Potter's facial expression was to him like an open book. With every word he had spoken, Golden Boy's eyes glazed more over and his whole posture slumped together.

--------

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	6. Part Five Snape’s Office Severus, th

**Hello, Hallo, konnichi-wa, Buenos dias, bonjour, salve**

**For this update** you've yourself to thank, because actually I intended to update not until next week, but so many reviews and all asking to update quickly… how could I say no?

Thank you so much, you're awesome, every single one of you!!!

I know you'll probably hate me, but this chapter is again a little -cough-sad-cough-, but I promise, the next one won't be!!! -gives word of honour-

**Eurm**, some asked me to send them a mail when I update this story. So, if there are others outside, who would like to get a mail when I update, tell me your mail in a review and I'll put you on my mailing list.

**TO ZOOMI**… what the hell did you do??? Either you hacked my notebook or you've the same train of thoughts. I really don't know any other way how you should've managed to know the contents of this chapter. You can't imagine my look when I read your review and my thoughts were even worse… it was like 'OMG, I'm predictable, OMG I'm predictable, OMFG I'm predictable. I quit. I'll give up writing and delete all my stories from the net. GOD, I was really shocked, I tell you!!!

**Beta**: VioletEyes

**Have fun!** Hope I didn't forget anything!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Five Snape's Office - Severus, that's not funny**_

--------

"Lunch-Time. Lunch-Time. Lunch-Time! Come on Draco, give me at least one single smile. Since Arithmancy, you're not talking, not reacting. All the while you look like you become sick every second and then like you would murder everyone in your reach just with your eyes."

All of the Slytherin 7th years entered the Great Hall at once and went to their table. Draco, actually always in lead of the whole group, stayed a small step behind Blaise and Pansy and followed them reluctantly, deep in thought. They took their seats at the table, Draco didn't notice where exactly, as long it was at the right table.

"DRACO!"

The blonde snapped out of his deep, nerve-racking thoughts and looked incredulously at Pansy Parkinson, who sat at his left side.

"What the…Panse? Why did you scream in my ear?"

"Because…" the girl crossed her arms in front of her breasts and sat bold upright to look more intimidating. "...you are an arsehole. I'm concerned about you. Ask you, what's wrong. And you don't even care to answer me."

"No need to scream at me." Draco said in a sulky tone.

"Oh it was of necessity or you wouldn't even have recognized that we are at lunch. It's almost over and you haven't even eaten one single bite. Look at your plate, you didn't even fill it. – Draco…" she sighed and her voice got softer "…we are, I mean Blaise and I, we are concerned about you."

The Slytherin Prince glimpsed once, twice. Hell must have frozen over. First his mind was occupied all day with Potter and now Pansy, the girl that would do everything for him, screamed at him and ranted and raved at him. It was all Potter's fault. Even, Pansy screaming at him. If he hadn't felt slight pangs of conscience for the harsh words towards Potter this morning, he wouldn't have to think all the time and Pansy wouldn't have yelled at him. Why did he feel so bad because of this morning?

"Draco?!" he looked at her with questioning eyes. "There! You did it again! You zone out, instead of answering me."

The blonde sighed. He knew she was right, but he couldn't do anything about it. And he knew too, that both would help, if he told them, but maybe they would help too much, if that was possible.

"Pansy, you don't need to worry. I'm fine. I have something to think about, but I can't tell you, not now."

"But…"

The doors of the Great Hall swung open violently and every student and teacher looked up.

Hermione Granger stormed into the Hall towards the Slytherin table and stopped in front of Draco Malfoy. He could see the wrath boiling in her eyes, but also the pain which was probably the reason for the tears, streaming down her face.

"You!" she pointed at Malfoy with her index finger and her eyes turned into little slits. "You fucking damn piece of Malfoy scum. It's your entire fault. YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

Before Malfoy could react to her outbreak, she punched him right in the face, like in third year. He fell backwards from the bench and clutched his bleeding nose. The Gryffindor looked down at him in disgust.

"Be happy Ron isn't here, he would have done much worse."

Hermione turned around and stormed out of the hall in the same pace she had entered. The whole hall had fallen silent and even the Slytherins had watched in shock, but now where she was gone everyone started to whisper about it. Blaise and Pansy jumped up and helped Draco to sit up. He was still clutching his bleeding nose when he sat down on the bench and Snape showed up.

His face was, like most of the time, emotionless. He raised his wand to Draco's now swollen nose and healed it instantly. The blonde thanked him while touching his nose gently and stared at his lap. He knew what would follow now.

"Mr Malfoy, would you follow me? I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Yes, sir."

Draco stood up and looked at Pansy and Blaise quickly, who were still looking shocked.

They took a door behind the staff table, instead of the Great oak door, and landed right in the dungeons, in front of the Potions classroom. Snape opened the door and walked to the other side of the room into his office.

Draco closed the door of the office. He had no idea how his godfather would react, therefore he tried to run damage limitation.

"Severus, I don't…"

The potions master turned around to look at his godson.

"Don't 'Severus' me now, Draco. I know that Mrs Granger is sometimes a little annoying know-it-all, but she knows how to behave and to control herself. This outbreak was more than unusual for her. So, no matter what you've done, it must have been fatal. What have you done, Draco?"

Even his loved godfather had turned against him. He felt hurt, but tried to remain a calm voice.

"Nothing, _professor_."

"Draco, have you talked to her today or can you imagine what she's accusing you for?"

"I haven't talked to Granger for days and I have no idea…"

He fell silent. The events of the morning came back into his mind and all of the sudden he felt terribly sick. He looked up at Snape.

"Is everything alright with Potter?"

The tiny twitch at the corner of Snape's mouth told him no.

"Why do you ask, Draco?"

"Severus, IS everything alright with POTTER?"

The Professor shook his head and Draco's stomach cramped painfully.

"He attempted suicide this morning. Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley found him in the Prefects bathroom after first class. – Draco, why did you ask? Do you know some-"

"How?" the blonde interrupted in a quiet tone.

"Draco, you shouldn't…"

"HOW?" he screamed. His whole body shook and he slumped down on the couch next to him, his head buried in his hands.

"He slit his wrists."

Snape could hear the gasp coming from his godson and walked closer. He sat down next to Draco and put a comforting hand on his back. Not many people knew that he was indeed a caring person, just that there weren't many people at the receiving end.

"She is right." Draco's whisper was barely audible.

"What did you say?"

"She is right! It's my entire fault."

HD-DH

"Well, and this morning I told him that I never have loved him and will never love him."

Draco had told his godfather everything and now he felt humiliated, embarrassed and also detestable, for this morning. Snape had listened to everything without interrupting him and Draco knew that it was a bad sign. He looked up at his godfather and knew he was right. The professor stood up and walked around the room. Just through Severus' behaviour Draco could tell that he really had messed up and his voice proved him right. It was a cold tone and slightly accusing.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it would…"

"No, Draco, you didn't think at all. You can imagine what would have happened, if Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger hadn't found Potter, can you?"

Snape walked around his desk and sat down on his chair. He massaged his temples slowly and Draco watched him nervously, chewing on his lower lip.

"Draco, you are not stupid, actually quite the contrary. Why didn't you inform me when you noticed the strange behaviour of the boy?"

"Because… Because... I don't know."

He couldn't tell his godfather that he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and that he had imagined Potter halfway naked. That would have been too embarrassing, also he trusted Severus completely.

"You said it began in detention after his ten days in the hospital wing?"

Draco just nodded. Snape stood up again and walked around the desk to pace in front of it.

"I think I know what's wrong with the Potter boy and sad as it sounds, you are really the reason for his endeavour to kill himself."

The blonde looked up with huge eyes. He had said it himself, but to hear Severus' affirmation shocked him and it hurt a lot.

"Draco, Potter isn't making fun of you. He's really madly in love with you and can't control his feelings. I think when you had your 'little' fight in my class and the cauldron crashed down on him, the potion must have seeped through the wound into his bloodstreams."

"But… but I thought the Accendo Sponte, in a lighter dose and blood of oneself, creates an aphrodisiac? And why is he in love with me and not someone else?"

Snape leaned against his desk and looked now at his godson. Why did that boy prove now that he had the brains, but not earlier?

"Actually you're right and I've to say that I've never seen this effect before…" he brought his left hand up to his chin and rubbed it slowly between thumb, index- and middle finger. "…But I think it coheres with the large amount of potion that got into his body and the fact that it got right into his blood circulation. But I need to examine him closely to specify my thesis."

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and worried his lower lip still.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I just can make surmises."

"And they would be?"

"Either you were the last one he saw before he blacked out and the potion began to work. Or he had a little thing for you before, which multiplied through the potion."

Malfoy's mouth stood open and he stared at his godfather overtly.

"A thing? For me? Potter was in love with me? Before?"

"Not necessarily in love. Maybe he felt a slight affection, if this theory is right indeed."

Snape began again to pace in front of his desk. Draco remained silent; he knew Severus needed the equation of his moving body to his working mind. After several minutes he took his seat behind the desk again and looked at Draco with serious eyes.

"You know that we need your help, that he won't try it again, do you?"

--------

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Part Six Snape’s Office II – That woul

**OHMYGOD!!!** You're all so unbelievable awesome, I can't find any words to describe.

So many reviews... I'm overwhelmed.  
You asked so many questions, what makes me believe that you're really interested in this story, what anon makes me REALLY happy -squeee-  
But sad as it is, I can't answer your questions, or I would probably give away too much of the story. I hope everything will be answered through the story self (I even made notes for following chapters to add some details to answer your questions),  
if not...please tell me, that I can either explain things or thread them into chapters.  
I also thought about adding some paragraphs to older chapters, for some more details, but if I do, I'll let you know of course. )

**Furthermore I should give you some additional warnings/ clarifications:**

**First: **I know I'm stupid, but I really forgot to mention. -hides behind tree-  
- It's their seventh and last year at Hogwarts

- Harry defeated Voldemort in year six successfully (just to remind you: HBP never happened – God, I don't like that book at all)

- Draco turned against his father and didn't follow the dark side, as well Pansy and Blaise

**Second**: Very OOC Severus Snape - but in later chapters you'll get to know why.

**Third**: Dom!Draco- Sub!Harry - so if you're shipping more for vice versa, either you can read till the slash scenes and drop off then or give it a chance. )

**Fourth**: If a chapter contains slash I'll mention it explicitly at the beginning - this so far contains **some snogging** (hey it's a start, isn't it?)

Oh and I put up **Fifth**, just to be on the safe side: Draco and Harry will be OOC, too. If you haven't noticed yet.  
Did I forget something again???

**And I have to apologize, seemingly.**  
There were a lot of reviewers telling me that there are many typos and gramma mistakes. I just can say that I have a beta and have to rely on her skills, which I thought and still think are more than good, because as an American girl she's correcting her mother tongue – not mine so far )  
I just post chapters she had looked over…so I thought they're alright. But nobody's perfect, if there should be some huge mistakes you can't bear, because it's a nuisance for your eye, give me the correct sentence and I'll replace it. I really try hard to make everyone happy and maybe my English is that bad, that VioletEyes can't make anything better of it.  
I'm really sorry.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Six Snape's Office II – That would be no problem for you, would it?**_

-------- 

---"You know that we need your help, that he won't try it again, do you?"

"Eurm, my help?"

"As a result of his past the boy's psyche is covered with scars. He's a really labile person and the pressure of being the saviour of the wizarding world is always with him. I think your rejection was just the last missing piece to break him apart."

Draco stared down at the floor. Pangs of conscience built up in his guts, for not recognizing it for almost seven years. If Severus was right, Potter had always suffered. He, Draco, had always envied the fame of someone, who hated this fame and would be happier without? Sometimes the world was strange.

"-co? Draco?"

The blonde looked up.

"Sorry, Sev, I zoned out. What did you say?"

The professor rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say anything, just your name. – Will you help us with Mr Potter?"

"I… I don't know. What do I have to do?"

"Draco, think about it. – He thinks he's deeply in love with you. You push him away and he can't bear it and wants to die. What do you think you have to do, to save him from trying it again?"

The office wrapped in silence. Draco stared at his godfather with a questioning look and his face scrunched up in confusion. Moments went by until his eyes got bigger and bigger.

"No, no, no! Nonononono! NO! You can't expect of me… no, Sev, really no! Also I'm not all buddy buddy with Potter, but that wouldn't be right. I can't act as his boyfriend."

"Just until the Potion wears off." Was Snape's answer with a small smirk playing around his lips. "He needs to strengthen his psyche. And the certainty that his alleged boyfriend mirrors his boundless love would give him strength and self-confidence."

Draco slumped back in the chair and covered his eyes with his hands. Just talking about such topic was embarrassing, but dealing with Sev's smug smirk was too much, even for a Malfoy.

"Okay, suppose I agree and he's buying it, what's when he…when he, well…you know…wants sex."

The Slytherin could imagine the evil smirk of his godfather without looking at him.

"Don't tell me that would be a problem for you?"

He felt the rising heat in his cheeks and tried to cover them, like his eyes, too.

"You can't force me to get intimate with Potter. You can't!"

"Actually I think I don't need to force you at all, do I?"

Draco didn't answer. Sometimes he hated his godfather with passion for knowing him so well.

"What's when the potion wears off? Potter will kill me when he finds out that we had sex for example."

"Or when he wakes up in the morning in your arms."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing – I can't tell you what will happen. As I already said, it's the first time I've seen such reaction through 'Accendo Spone'. Maybe he won't remember the time when he was acting under the potion."

Draco ran his hands through his hair and groaned loud.

"This is so not bloody true."

Although everyone, except a small group, thought Draco Lucius Malfoy was an egoistic, self-centred, spoiled, arrogant guy that didn't care about others; he had a heart and a conscience. He realized that he was complicit in the situation on hand.

"God, I know I will live to regret this."

Suddenly he jumped up and gazed at Severus.

"You will inform Weasley and Granger, or they'll kill me for real."

The all knowing and enjoying smirk of his godfather drove Draco almost insane and he felt the need to wipe it off his face.

"Does that mean you'll become Potter's boyfriend?"

The Slytherin gritted his teeth and glared darkly at Snape.

"Don't expect an answer to such stupid questions."

Snape stood up and went to the door without another word. He opened the door to his classroom and turned to Draco.

"Alright, Mr Malfoy, there are a lot of things to do for you, like comforting your… "

"No! Don't you dare saying it!"

Snape laughed quietly and went out of his office and classroom, followed by Draco, who got more nervous the closer he came to the hospital wing.

HD-DH

They stood in front of the door to the infirmary. Draco's pulse was either beyond or beneath the scale, he wasn't sure at the moment – or it changed every second to make him feel even sicker. Severus put a hand on the handle and turned to him.

"Stop this lip biting. No one needs to know that you're nervous."

"Yeah, right, sorry."

The blonde straightened his spine and like someone had pushed a button, his face became an emotionless mask. Snape nodded and pushed the handle down.

Potter lay in the bed at the very end of the room, with Weasley and Granger at his side in two armchairs. The moment they had entered the infirmary, Draco had felt the death glares of Weasley and Granger and he knew, if Sev hadn't been with him, the red head had tried to kill him.

They went closer and the two Gryffindors stood up, slowly. Pot- Harry, he should try to call his 'boyfriend' by his first name, looked at him through half closed lids. He had no idea why, but his whole inside felt sick, bad and slightly angry. Angry at himself, that he was the reason, someone else wanted to die so badly, that he injured himself.

"Mrs Granger, Mr Weasley, I would like to have a word with you."

"Yes, professor?"

"Outside of the infirmary. Mr Malfoy will have a look at Mr Potter in the meantime."

"WHAT?" roared Ron and his face became quickly the same colour as his hair. Hermione took his hand and rubbed her thumb over it so that he wouldn't jump over Harry's bed and try to strangle both Slytherins, student like teacher. Hermione went around the bed and dragged Ron behind. She stopped in front of Snape and looked up to him with calm eyes.

"We will wait outside, professor."

Snape nodded and the two Gryffindors left the infirmary. He turned to his godson and whispered, that Harry couldn't hear him.

"Draco, be gentle. Try to fall in love with him for the time, that everything seems natural."

The blonde gulped and nodded slowly. Sev turned away from him again and looked at Harry.

"Mr Potter, do you need something? Or is Madame Pomfrey needed?"

The dark haired boy shook his head no. Without another word the Potions Master left the room and Harry and Draco were alone. The Slytherin went around the bed and took one of the seats, the one that was closer to the bed. Harry looked quickly at him, but turned his head to the other side again.

"Harry?"

Draco spoke in a very soft tone, like he would scare the Golden Boy otherwise, when he raked his eyes over the blanket covered form. Harry's arms lay atop the blanket and his eyes stopped at the bandages, feeling a large lump forming up in his throat.

"They forced you, didn't they?"

Harry's voice was husky and filled with so much sadness that it could have infected his whole environment.

"Huh?" was all Draco could muster through the lump.

"They forced you to be with me again, to act like you're still in love with me, so that I won't try it again. Am I right?"

He had known Pot- Harry wasn't stupid, but that he knew before he, Draco, had spoken a complete, coherent sentence, astonished him. Potter still looked away from him and he focused back on the bandaged wrists. Out of impulse he stretched out his hand and traced two fingers over the white cotton and mull bandage. Harry shuddered and he had to suppress a smirk that Golden Boy responded so easily to his touches.

"Yes and no." it wasn't entirely a lie "They've talked to me for a while and made me realize that I made a huge mistake. – Don't do that ever again!"

Draco was shocked by himself; the last sentence had sounded so painful and pleading and like the pure truth had spoken out of him. Harry turned his head and looked at him, he was exhausted, one could see, and he definitely needed some sleep.

"Prove it!"

"Huh? What?"

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips, because of Draco's slight confusion and the blonde knew for real that he was really in love with him or he would have rolled his eyes or something to show his annoyance.

"Prove to me that you still love me."

'Prove? He wants a proof? It would sound stupid if I would ask how, wouldn't it?'

Draco stood up and watched Harry for a moment motionless. He recalled the kiss in detention in his mind and knew for the first time what this feeling was, what he felt all the time when thinking about it. He wanted to repeat it.

The blonde leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a slow gentle kiss. He nibbled softly on the dark haired boy's lower lip and Harry whimpered quietly into the kiss. Draco placed his hands on the pillow at each side of Harry's head, to steady himself and deepen the kiss. His tongue pressed through Harry's lips and the Gryffindor opened his mouth a little. Their tongues met and Draco's massaged over Harry's. The Golden Boy's arms snaked around Draco's neck and pulled him even deeper into the kiss.

Hands ran through his long blond strands and Harry stroked with tender fingers over his sensitive spot at the back of his neck, that he was now the one whimpering into the kiss. They broke the kiss reluctantly and Draco saw the vibrant green of Harry's eyes. Was it that easy to prevent Golden Boy from suicide? Through some kisses? Okay, he liked the kisses, too; they were breathtaking. He licked his lips unintentionally, still eyes connected with Harry.

"Proof enough?"

Boy wonder sniggered and let go of Draco's neck so that the blonde could stand up.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should make your position a little bit more clearly to me."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"Like always."

Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow and sat down in the armchair again.

"I think you should sleep now. You look really exhausted."

Harry crawled closer to the edge of the bed, almost falling out of it and into Draco's lap.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked with huge pleading puppy eyes.

"I, eurm, don't know…" Harry's face fell "if I'm allowed. You know…classes."

Harry sighed and ran his index finger up and down Draco's thigh, always stopping shortly before his crotch. The Slytherin Prince felt the goosebumps all over his body and suppressed a shudder.

"But you will stay over night, won't you? I have to stay one more day, because…" he looked over the edge of the bed down on the ground and mumbled "because I lost a lot of blood and the blood replenishing potion needs that long to operate completely."

Draco felt again this lump in his throat. He took Harry's hand in his own, lifted it carefully to his mouth and placed kisses on the bandage and on the palm.

"If you want me to stay, I will stay tonight."

The dark haired rolled back on the bed and smiled at Draco.

"But now you need some rest."

The Slytherin stood up and went around the bed.

"I can leave you alone and you won't do anything stupid?"

"I promise."

Draco opened the infirmary door and stepped out on the floor.

-------- 

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Part Seven In Front Of – You can’t jus

**OOOOOOOOOHHHH MY FUCKING GOD** – sorry, but that needed to be said. It is crazily insane – I got un-fucking-believable 92Reviews till yet, You are so awesome – Wow! If I could, I would send every one of you a XL-Cookie with chocolate. I hope you keep this Review-pace up, it makes me just wanna jump around in my flat.

**But, I have bad news for you**…-gulp-…I have no further ideas for the story….just kidding…couldn't resist, gomen. No, my problem is…

This chapter IS NOT BETA'D!!! but I was eager to put up the chapter and I'll replace it with the fixed one when I'll get from VIOLETEYES. I hope it's not to embarrassing for me to reveal my dreadful English so freely.

So, every mistake you'll find – it's yours, you can keep it, I give it to you!

**HEY ISI**, man Mädel von dir hab ich ja auch schon ewig nichts mehr gehört. Schön dass es dich auch noch gibt - freu mich tierisch, dass dir die Story bisher gefällt, mal schauen was draus wird. -whahaha-

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Seven In Front Of – You can't just running around…**_

-------- 

Meanwhile, Draco talks to Harry, outside in front of the Infirmary door…

Ron leaned against the banister, to be as far away from Snape, not to strangle him for what he had done now.

"Professor, how could you do that – leave the fer- leave Malfoy alone with Harry?"

The Potions Master crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked condescending down at the red head, that he was quite intimidated and squeaked slightly.

"I at least, _Mister_ Weasley, did something and I'm supposed the hatred teacher here, aren't I?"

"Professor, I… we…"

"I know, Miss Granger, that you found him. But what have you two done before? If I remember the last years correctly, you were Mr Potter's friends, correct?"

Hermione lowered her head and gave a subdued "Yes". Ron, on the other hand, hadn't gotten the memo yet and was still glaring at Snape.

"So… and you both know that Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter have their 'problems' since first year, don't you?"

Snape didn't care to wait for a reaction; he needed to get rid of his thoughts. This two imbeciles were as fairly involved in Harry's death wish than his godson.

"And you left Mr Potter alone with his confused mind? What were you doing to help him? Running around and fucking in the bushes?"

The Slytherin head of house saw the dark blush creeping on Weasley's face and was stunned by himself. He had just asked that to make those two feel uncomfortable – but THAT uncomfortable? He shook his head in disbelief.

"What are they teaching you up there in your stupid tower? The Golden Boy is a love sick with a weak mind and you two, so-called friends, find it more importantly to stimulate your rampaging libido? That's disgusting, even for a Gryffindor. – I gave you credit in front of my godson, Mrs Granger, but apparently I was too quick with my words. From Weasley, I hadn't expect else, but you…" he trailed off and knew unspoken words were often worse than spoken one.

"I… I tried… I tried to help him. I read through as many books as possible to find a solution."

"That is most of the time a good way. But do you really think you're helpful for Mr Potter, when he doesn't understand the world, because his memory doesn't fit his surrounding, and you're hiding in the library? Books are helpful to gain a lot of wisdom and knowledge, but sometimes they are nothing but dust catchers."

Hermione looked at Snape in shock, like he had set the bible on fire in front of her, but nodded nevertheless. She understood that she had done wrong.

Ron just snorted, because of Snape's comment about Hermione's loved books being useless this time. Sometimes this boy was too dense for his own good.

Like they had agreed upon before to move on three, Snape and Hermione turned at him in sync and glared at him, as though he was the umpire in a glaring contest. The red head fell silent, sensing for the first time the trouble he had brought on himself.

"May I ask what so entertaining is for you, Mr Weasley? It is out of my comprehension how you can stay here, laugh about your girlfriend, while Mr Potter lies on the other side of this door. Did you loose every sense of decency while trying to fuck the wits out of Mrs Granger?"

Hermione gasped at the choice of words. Ron just gapped like a fish and his blush came back in a deeper, glowing shade of red. Severus didn't care. That needed to be said or he might have strangled the boy. He closed his eyes and breathed long slow breaths.

"Well, there's no way to change the past. Actually I would take points from you with relish, for being more than oblivious, but alas I can't."

His hands went again upwards and crossed in front of his chest, but in another way than before, more like he didn't know what to do with his arms else.

"Miss Granger," he turned back to the bushy haired girl and paid no longer attention to the still gapping red head. "what have you found out till yet, referring to Mr Potter's situation?"

The girl straightened her spine and looked relived to get a chance to change the topic quickly. She opened her backpack and fished out a parchment.

"Unfortunately I haven't found much yet. The side effects, mentioned in the books are not comparable with Harry's behaviour. But I think it must have something to do with the aphrodisiac effects of 'Accendo Sponte'."

The Potions Master nodded. This young woman was as awful as Draco; knowledge: outstanding, but if it came to reading their environment correctly: trolls – they were living in their own worlds.

"Do you know of any potions Mr Potter takes or took?"

"Do you mean the Accendo Sponte and another potion caused this effect through working against in Harry's body?" Snape just nodded "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know of any. Ron?"

Weasley shook his head no; he didn't dare to open his mouth momentarily and stared down at the ground to bath in feelings of guilt.

"Than we need to fathom out the reasons further, to find an antidote. Well, for the time, Mr Potter is in 'mental derangement' Mr Malfoy will play along."

Hermione's jaw went slack and she stared at her Potions Master unabashed. Ron was on the slow side, again.

"You mean, you could convince Malfoy to act as Harry's boyfriend that he'll not try to kill himself again?"

The word 'boyfriend' was the cue for Ron and his eyes almost bulged.

"WHAT? WHAT? I mean… WHAT?"

A sardonic smirk showed up on Snape's face and he enjoyed the outbreak of the Gryffindor student. That was one of the reasons he had chosen the profession as a teacher. Children, mostly teens, were so easy to freak out, because of their maladjusted hormonal balance – just lovely. With a serious voice and the smirk still in place he turned to Weasley.

"Mr Malfoy agreed to be Mr Potter's boyfriend for the time the potion works and I haven't found an antidote."

How this two Gryffindor's could be a couple he couldn't understand, actually he wasn't even eager to try to understand. The girl sighed in relief; one could see the pressure that fell from her shoulders. And the boy, well, he looked like he would explode every second. As though he tried to gasp for as much breath as possible, to blow up like a balloon.

"Tststs Mr Weasley, if you'll scream now at me, you'll _give me_ a wonderful chance to _give you_ detention and take points from you, so please be as colourful as you may want."

The sweet voice of Snape was betrayed through the enjoying smirk that didn't want to leave his face at all and put Ron completely out. He blinked at the Potions Master and turned at Hermione.

"Don't you dare freaking out now, Ronald Weasley."

'Wow, that boy was henpecked' thought Severus when he saw that Weasley calmed down and leaned again against the banister, a deep thinking look on his face.

"Mrs Granger, I want you and Mr Weasley to accept Mr Malfoy and don't interfere in the momentarily relationship of those two, Draco knows what he's doing. But, I want you to take care of Mr Potter, when Draco isn't around. He can't be there 24/7, but Golden Boy needs to be supervised. Don't bury yourself in books again, that you don't recognize the signs."

The girl nodded frantically. She hadn't seen her Potions Master like that before, but found it quite appealing. The caring was new, especially for Harry. And the voice without the dripping sarcasm sounded, well… _nice_. And the missing side remarks and arrogant smirk weren't bad either.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts; she had a boyfriend and Severus Snape was twice as old as she was and wasn't definitely interested in little know-it-alls. How the hell did those thoughts come into her mind?

"Yes, professor. I'll pay more attention to him."

"Good. I've classes to hold. And Mr Weasley" he turned to the boy that looked up with an uncertain look "don't storm into the infirmary until Mr Malfoy comes out and don't pull anything stupid, I'll find out anyway. Understood?"

"Ye…Yes, sir."

Snape gave a curt nod and stormed of in billowing robes.

Ron pushed of the banister and went closer to Hermione.

"What happened to the greasy git?"

The girl craned her neck and kissed Ron sweetly.

"I don't know. But I'm happy that you didn't blow your roof."

"I'll probably will soon enough anyway."

The door of the infirmary opened and both Gryffindors fell silent.

-------- 

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Oh and, sorry that the chapter was that short. But I think the prime things were said.


	9. Part Eight Infirmary Time The Second –

Thank you for all your reviews! –huggles-

I hope you like this chapter more, it's proof-read by VIOLETEYES again, and that you give me input again.

Warnings: Nothing special, just some kissing and cuddling – so more or less fluff

Oh and, there'll be NO HGxSS in this story. Actually I don't like that pairing as well, and I don't know what kind of drug I took, but it felt right at the moment to give Hermione such thoughts. I'm sorry for those who looked forward to some HermionexSeverus action, but maybe I'll imply some thoughts of Hermione again. After all she's a teenage girl and we all know, what that means…oh oh hormones.

To tiki-92090: Thank you, that you contradicted. That made me reeeeeeally happy. THANKS!

Something else to say? … … Nope, don't think so, or I'll relapse into rambling. –shrugs-

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Eight Infirmary Time The Second – How does it take Weasley?**_

-------- 

He closed the door and saw that Snape was already gone and Weasley and Granger stood alone in front of the door. He hadn't even enough time to get away from the door when Ron pushed him aside and stormed back into the infirmary.

"Weasley, you…" the door flew into his face and Draco turned around, grumbling all the time. He went past Hermione, carefully keeping more than an arm length distance.

The first class after lunch was already over and the second was in progress. He had no idea how he should explain his absence and delay.

'Please excuse my delay, but I needed to visit my new alleged boyfriend, who tried to kill himself because of me and actually he wanted me to snog the daylights out of him, but I told him I still have classes. And here I am.'

A little bit implausible – just a little. It wouldn't even work to tell Blaise and Pansy.

"Malfoy?" the blonde stopped and turned around, facing Hermione.

"I wanted to apologize."

Draco couldn't help but sneer at her.

"Is that so Granger? This morning it didn't seem like you would regret it."

A light pink tinged Hermione's cheeks, but she wasn't backing off.

"Snape told us everything, actually I had a similar surmise and… I wanted to thank you."

Draco's ears perked up and he lifted his left eyebrow.

"Did you say 'thank you'?"

"Yes, for helping Harry and preventing him from suicide or going mad."

A dirty smirk appeared on the blonde's lips and his eyes gleamed slyly.

"You know that I will probably fuck him, because he wants me to, don't you?"

The pink on Hermione's cheeks got more intense and she stared down on the floor when she scratched her neck awkwardly.

"I, eurm, I know! Just don't hurt him, please."

Draco's eyes got bigger and when Herm realized what she had said, she smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Oh my, I didn't mean it like _that_!" Draco began to laugh heartily and Hermione looked up. "Don't worry Granger, I got what you meant. I won't hurt him, not during sex either."

The girl just nodded shortly and grabbed the door handle.

"Granger?"

"Uhum?"

"How did Weasley take it?"

She smiled slightly at him and he felt outright stupid for asking and even caring about it. After all it was a thing just between Pot- Harry and him, everyone else was unimportant.

"He's taking it… let's say he accepts it, but needs some time to accustom."

She opened the door and they parted without another word.

HDDH

Ron was ranting non-stop, when Hermione closed the door. Harry looked at her pleadingly and took his fingers out of his ears, which he had put in to dull Ron's nagging.

"Herm, please, tell him to stop. I promised Draco to get some sleep."

Malfoy had told him to sleep? And he obeyed? He hadn't listened to Hermione's nor Ron's pleas to sleep. Even when his body was at his limits he didn't listen and stayed awake. But if his love told him to sleep, it was something different and complied with willingly.

Hermione walked closer to Harry's bed and cast a silencing charm on Ron. Harry sighed, but Ron glared at her.

"Thanks, Herm. He didn't stop telling me that I don't need Draco and that he's a useless, hateful git and that, in reality, I don't love him at all."

Hermione shot Ron a dark look, who in response crossed his arms in front of his chest and slumped down in one armchair with a mute huff.

"Don't take Ron serious. You know he and Mal- Draco don't come along that well. Give him some time to accustom."

Harry snuggled deeper into his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He turned to the side and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know, Herm, but how long does he intend to be against us? My dragon finally came back to me and he isn't happy for me."

Hermione stroked over his head in slow moves.

"Harry, he's happy for you, because you're happy. You are happy, aren't you? But he can't show it that easily, he can't forget Draco's earlier behaviour towards us."

"I know that he was horrible, but he changed – for me – and I don't know how long Ron wants to hold the grudge."

The red head grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the nightstand, scribbled something on the parchment, crumpled it together and threw it at Hermione, before she could answer Harry.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" she unfolded the paper and read aloud. "You don't need to act like I'm not in the room."

The other two Gryffindors laughed frantically and it became harder when Ron made a pouting face.

"Okay, okay." Hermione said through subsiding laughs "I think we should go now, so that you can sleep. We will come after dinner again, okay?"

Harry scratched his forehead awkwardly.

"Eurm, Herm, Draco wanted to come after dinner."

"Oh!" she understood that they wouldn't be welcome. She looked over to Ron and saw his disapproval, to put it nicely.

"Well, fine, Harry. Then we will visit you tomorrow again." The Golden Boy gave her a thankful smile. "Come on, Ron."

Ron stood up obediently, because he knew his protest wouldn't be heard and he and Hermione wished Harry a good sleep, whereby Ron just waved, and left the infirmary.

HDDH

Draco stopped in front of the huge white double door of the infirmary. His stomach felt like he had had stones for dinner – contrary to the fact that he hadn't eaten one single bite. He gulped painfully and his ears cracked ugly inside because of it.

He leaned against the wall right next to the door and closed his eyes. His heart was beating fast and uneasily.

Although the morning had gone rather smooth, Draco tried to postpone the next meeting. To be honest, the morning had scared him, his own behaviour had scared him. All day he had thought about nothing else, but hadn't found an answer till yet. Why had it been so easy for him to play Harry's boyfriend? He had touched him, had talked to him and had kissed him, like it was the most normal for him. Where would that lead to?

Again his ears cracked and he felt a headache building up. No wonder, had Blaise and Pansy pestered him all day, where he had been and what he had told Snape and why Granger had punched him and nag nag nag. He had tried to blend them out and it had worked fine every time – until they poked him, or shoved him or screamed in his ear _again_.

Even if it was just his imagination, but his eyes began to hurt, like every other part of his body and he felt tired. Just thinking all day and finding no answer and worrying about things one couldn't name, because one had no idea what the worries were about, was really exhausting.

The door of the infirmary opened slowly and Draco pushed of the wall, expecting Madame Pomfrey and he wanted to prevent a reproof for leaning against the whitened wall and maybe dirtying it.

"Harry? What are you doing here? You have to stay in bed."

The Gryffindor steadied himself at the doorframe and smiled sheepishly at Draco.

"I just wondered where you are. I missed you. – What's wrong, dragon? You don't look good."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked closer to Harry. He put one arm around the others waist and forced him gently back into the infirmary. They walked slowly back to Harry's bed and Draco wondered how long Harry had needed to get to the door without help. He sat the Golden Boy down on the bed and lifted his legs into it too, before he pulled the blanket above Harry.

"You can't just walk around and chase after others."

The blonde walked around the bed and fell into one armchair. His head fell back against the backrest and he closed his eyes. Bloody awesome, another thing to worry about on his list – a run-round Harry bloody Potter.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he groaned, remaining in his position.

"Come here."

"Huh?" the Slytherin lifted his head and looked at Harry. The dark haired boy shifted to the opposite side of his bed and padded the free place.

"Come here, Draco."

"I think… I don't know, if…"

"Just come here, Draco."

The blonde stood up and sat on the bed, his back to Harry. He could feel Harry sitting up when the mattress moved. Hands wandered up his back and he shuddered.

"Ssh, dragon, relax!"

Harry's hands wandered up to his shoulders and kneaded them shortly, before crawling up to the blond scalpe and massaging it gently. Draco leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and slumped down as his shoulders relaxed. Harry inclined his head and pressed his lips against Draco's back of his neck, making him groan and dropping his head forward. The Gryffindor flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin and pulled the skin carefully with his lips and teeth. The blonde's breath hitched and he dug his fingers into the mattress.

"Har- ry, no, stop… you shouldn't…"

His erection started to press painfully against the zipper of his pants and he shifted uncomfortably from one butt cheek to the other.

Golden Boy dragged his lips slowly up to Draco's left ear, nibbled at the lobe and received silent mewls.

"Lie down."

Without a second thought the Slytherin obeyed and lay down beside Harry. He looked up at him and didn't know what to do but gaze into those shining green eyes. Harry leaned down and spoke – almost whispered – against Draco's lips.

"I want to feel you, my dragon."

He kissed him hard and bruising, not giving Draco a chance to answer. But the blonde didn't complain, his mind was blank and he answered the kiss just too willingly.

Harry stopped the kiss, but kept the distance between their faces very small. He looked deeply into Draco's ice blue eyes and his hand wandered down to his pants.

"I want you, Draco." He whispered and placed his palm on the blonde's erection to rub it firmly.

Although Draco was thinking with his lower regions and moaned because of the touch, he took Harry's rubbing hand in his own and lifted it up. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's confused and hurt look.

"Harry…"

"No, no, it's fine."

The saviour of the wizarding world rolled from Draco and turned his back towards him.

He could have stood up and left, but he didn't. He knew if Harry hadn't been injured, he hadn't stopped him. But this reason was new to him. He was concerned about the health of someone else. And why the hell was it of all people Harry Potter, he cared for apparently? But that was something to think about later.

Draco rolled to his side and snaked one arm around Harry's waist. He lifted his head to the others ear and spoke in a soft tone.

"Harry, I…"

"You don't need to explain anything or defend yourself. You don't want me – I got it."

"Harry, no! But you… you lost a lot of blood and you're still weak. When you're completely recovered, I won't push you away – never."

The Golden Boy humphed in disbelief.

"Empty promises. It's all a farce for you."

Draco looked like he had been smacked across the face with the backhand – twice.

"Er, er, eurm, what? Why do you think so?"

Harry rolled on his stomach and mumbled into the pillow.

"Gyugontgallgme'a'yangygmr."

"Harry, please talk to me, not the pillow."

The boy rolled back into his old position and Draco leaned over him to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Just forget it."

"You will tell me – now!"

He kissed a path from Harry's ear down to his neck and placed soft kisses on the soft skin. Harry moaned silently and craned his neck to give better access. Between kisses he asked him again to mouth his doubts.

"Will – you – tell – me – now?" and bit the neck to underline his gentle demand. The Golden Boy whimpered.

"You don't call me 'Baby' anymore. – I loved it so much when you did it. – I felt… I felt special."

Draco stopped his procedure. Harry was right – in a strange kind of way. He would never call someone 'Baby' who was unimportant to him or 'just' friends. Just the one special beloved would. Also it was implied to Harry through the potion, that he thought he, Draco, had called him so, the blonde shuddered inwardly. Was it a hint for his future?

"I did call…" no, no, he couldn't ask, or Harry would know that something was wrong. "…I didn't do it, because I thought you wouldn't want me to call you Ba-by so short after breaking up and being together again."

Draco mentally patted his own shoulder for reacting so quickly and finding a reason for not calling Harry 'Baby'. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever, but either the potion wore off before or he needed to get used to it quickly.

"But you'll call me it again?"

The Slytherin Prince couldn't help but smile. He lay down and wrapped again an arm around Harry's waist.

"I will."

He pulled the Gryffindor close and pressed him against himself. The saviour of the wizarding world sniggered all of a sudden.

"Eurm, is there something wrong?"

"Well…" his hand snaked under Draco's arm and around himself, down to Draco's dick and stroked it again. "…you're still hard."

"So much for your allegation about me, not wanting you, huh?"

The blonde kissed Harry's neck once more and rolled away to stand up, but Harry grabbed his arm and kept him down.

"Stay with me tonight, dragon."

Dragon! Always dragon! No one called him dragon, except his mother and now apparently his 'boyfriend'. And both were filled with so much love, sounded yet so different, that every time he heard Harry calling him, his stomach fluttered, which had never happened because of his mother.

Anyway, every time he was with Harry he had difficulty to differentiate between reality and fiction. Means, he wasn't sure what his real feelings were and which were the ones he had because of acting as Harry's boyfriend. He felt like the boundaries became blurry and both feelings began to melt into one.

"Dragon? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh er yeah."

"Will you stay?"

"And Pomfrey? She will kill us, especially me, if she finds me in your bed tomorrow morning."

Harry crawled half on Draco, who was lying on his back, and kissed his chin.

"I don't care about Pomfrey. I'll just tell her, that I needed you to recover. It isn't even a lie."

Draco kicked of his shoes and closed the white hangings. He wasn't sure if Harry had squealed but when he had pulled the blanket above them and had kissed Harry's forehead, he had been hundred percent sure that Golden Boy had purred on his chest.

-------- 


	10. Part Nine The Morning With Pomfrey – H

WOHOOO GO ME! Another chapter, to be precise chapter ten!  
Anything important to say? Well, I don't know anything, unless you're interested in the fact that the sun is shining. FINALLY! After one week of rain – almost continual.

BETA: VioletEyes

WARNING: Blood, self-harm

Do I need to repeat the story setting? Noooo! If you bore with me so far, you'll know what I like, what not; and what's this all about!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Nine The Morning With Pomfrey – Harry, what have you done?**_

-------- 

"Oh my. – Mr Malfoy, I expect a really good explanation for THIS. Or you'll expect a talk with your head of house. – MISTER MALFOY!"

Draco stirred slowly, but didn't open his eyes. He wasn't ready to face an indignant nurse, to defend himself. He felt the weight of a smaller boy on his chest, but it wasn't suffocating or crushing, actually it felt rather comfortable.

The blonde tried to move his arms to stretch them a little and his right hand collided with Harry's behind, that he sighed and bucked his hips against Draco's leg. A naughty little smirk appeared on the Slytherin Prince's lips. He ran his hand over the behind and relished the firm round globes with soft squeezes. Harry moaned sweetly, nuzzled Draco's shirt covered chest and rolled his hips automatically to the squeezes from Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, I will not allow such brazenness in my infirmary. I disapprove of such behaviour. Will you two get up NOW?"

She pulled the blanket aside, which had hidden Harry completely. The Gryffindor lay half – actually almost completely - on Draco Malfoy, his legs curled around Draco's right leg, and tried to snuggle even closer when the chills hit him.

Both opened their eyes slowly, yet reluctantly.

Draco faced the nurse with her stern look and her pursed lips. Harry, on the other hand, faced Draco's chest and inhaled deeply the scent of his love. He would have bathed in this scent of manliness and remainders of aftershave, what was purely Draco, his Draco, if Pomfrey hadn't dragged him down from Draco and he turned on his back.

"I'm disappointed by you Mr Potter and you too Mr Malfoy. I will not accept such obscene behaviour in my rooms."

"Now, now, Madame Pomfrey, they aren't even close to naked."

Draco still wore his black school uniform pants and his white button-up shirt with the Slytherin crest on his chest pocket. Harry wore his personal infirmary pyjamas. Pomfrey had thought it would make him feel more comfortable to have his own here, he visited her that often as a patient.

Pomfrey spun around quickly. She had been in such indignation that she hadn't heard Severus Snape entering. The corners of her mouth turned upwards in anticipation of a lecture for Potter and Malfoy.

"Ah, good morning Professor Snape."

Harry tensed and groaned in annoyance. This would mean stress for him again. Loosing points for Gryffindor, listening to mean and unreasonable insults and again sinking lower in Snape's opinion. Besides, since he was in a relationship with Draco, he felt embarrassed that his godfather hated him. It made him feel uncomfortable to be close to Draco in Snape's presence.

Same this time. Harry turned quickly away from Draco, like he didn't want Snape to see, and sat upright, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed.

The blonde furrowed his brows at the back of Harry and sat up slowly up. Madame Pomfrey was still talking to Severus. He couldn't see Pomfrey's face, but Sev's showed an exaggerating sweet smile. Well, more of a smirk than a smile.

He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled him a little closer to whisper into his ear.

"What's wrong, baby?"

The dark haired boy squeaked and tried to get away from Draco's touch.

"Draco, no, please! Don't do that to me. You know I get weak when you call me so. Why do you do it, when your godfather is here?"

"So, what?!"

Harry turned around and glared at him with eyes telling him 'You very well know, so stop it.'

"Seriously, Harry, what's your problem?"

"Did you loose your mind? He hates me and you know it."

"He doesn't hate you," came the quick and doubtless reply.

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot, your godfather despises me for being with his beloved godson. Thanks for reminding me."

The Golden Boy stood up, apparently pissed, and went around Snape and Pomfrey to the bathroom, without looking once at or back at Draco. The Slytherin threw his arms in the air in confusion and defeat and fell back on the bed.

He had blocked out the conversation of Severus and Pomfrey until the Slytherin head of house stepped closer. He looked around the man and saw the nurse storming off, back into her office – all the while mumbling: "Unbelievable… getting overruled in my own business… not his competence… this is going too far…"

She closed the door to her office and cut off her own protests from Draco's reach. He focused back on Snape and the joyful smirk on his lips.

"She can't handle to be run over by someone else than Dumbledore. Thinks she knows everything better, concerning healing and thinks she's commander in chief for the infirmary."

Draco mirrored the smirk.

"And you love to annoy her. It's like a game for you, isn't it? What did you tell her so that she stopped nagging at us?"

"Simply that I told you to stay overnight, because Potter needed you. – Where did Potter go, anyway?"

"Actually I think he fled from you. It's hard to believe, but this potion created a complete new memory of Harry's mind. His 'memories'" Draco made quotation marks with his fingers in the air "are so detailed and everything fits for him, that one starts to believe it self. He thinks that you hated him before and now despises him for being with your beloved godson – " a broad grin appeared on Draco's lips and he pointed at himself "Me!"

Snape couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Pretty odd fantasy the boy has."

Harry opened the door of the bathroom and first thing he heard was laughter. Laughter from Snape and Draco – about him? Would Draco laugh about him? Actually he trusted the Slytherin. His right hand wandered to the bandage of his left wrist and began scratching nervously and roughly. His fingers slid under the mull and he almost clawed at his healing scars.

He went closer and intruded the family meeting, sitting down at the end of the bed as far away from Draco as possible.

"Good morning, professor."

Snape had sobered when he had heard Harry's naked feet patting on the stone floor. He looked at the smaller boy with unreadable eyes and nodded. Every time he saw him, he asked the gods how this boy was supposed to win against Voldemort. He was small, thin – almost fragile – and his psychic was unstable. Maybe this _thing_ with Draco was finally the right thing to strengthen him.

"Mr Potter, I would like…"

"HARRY, god, what are you doing?"

Draco smacked his hand away and grabbed the bleeding wrist. The bandage was blood stained and the red liquid began to dye the former white cotton completely crimson.

Draco peeled the soaked bandages from Harry's wrist and gasped. For the first time he saw the deep gashes the boy who lived had caused himself and now he had scratched them open again, that the blood flew freely.

Snape turned around and almost ripped the sheet from another bed so that the pillow and blanket flew through the air and landed on the ground. He hurried back and pushed the sheet into Draco's hands.

"Press it firmly on Potter's wrist. I mean firmly! If he whines that you hurt him, don't care."

He turned around again and ran into the nurse's office. Draco grabbed Harry's arm again and yanked harder than necessary. He wanted some emotion from Dumbledore's precious, but Harry sat on the edge of the bed, like he had not one worry in the whole bloody world. He stared down at his bleeding wrist, but didn't flinch or protest or any fucking thing when Draco pressed the cloth on his wound as firmly as he could without breaking the wrist.

Snape and Pomfrey came back and the nurse hurried to Harry's side – earlier quarrels forgotten.

"Harry, what have you done? Boy, you can't just scratch your fresh healing wounds open."

Her voice sounded worried when taking the sheet away from his wrist and looked at the damage Harry had done with his thoughtless behaviour. She poured a bluish potion over the wound and Harry showed his first real emotion in minutes – he hissed because of the stinging pain it caused, when the wound stopped bleeding and disinfected.

"Severus, would you please get me a blood replenishing potion from my office and new bandages?"

The potions master nodded shortly and vanished in the office for the second time.

Draco sat next to Harry and felt useless. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. All he could do was stare back and forth between Harry's emotionless face and his blood-covered wrist. His stomach still repulsed and he was thankful for not having any breakfast till now or he couldn't have guaranteed for anything.

His godfather came back with the potion and bandages and handed both to Madame Pomfrey. She tapped her wand carefully against Harry's wrist and spoke a cleaning spell, before she began to bandage the wound. The infirmary was silent, nothing was heard except the slowly relaxing breaths of three and the calm even breath of one.

Harry turned his head and looked up at Draco. The Slytherin Prince tried to read his mind. He wanted to grab the Gryffindork and shake him until he opened his mouth and told what was wrong with him. His eyes drilled into Harry's, but it was useless – he couldn't find an answer.

"Okay, Harry, take this blood replenishing potion now and then, I think, it's best if you'll rest for a while."

Draco shifted closer and sat around Harry so that the smaller boy sat between his legs. Like he had waited for it, Harry leaned back and snuggled against Draco's chest. There it was again, the scent of his dragon. Strong arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes to focus more on the scent.

"Harry, you need to take the potion. And, Mr Malfoy, I think you should better leave now for a while."

The Golden Boy gave a deep growl in protest and leaned out of Draco's embrace. He glared at the nurse with piercing green eyes and growled again.

"He'll stay!"

"Harry, you need to rest."

"I can do that when he's here."

He grabbed the small bottle out of her hands, downed it quickly and snuggled back into Draco's warm embrace. The blonde and Pomfrey looked at him in disbelief, the nurse was even gaping. No one –no student- talked to her like that. She turned to Severus and tried to find assurance and support.

"Professor, Mr Malfoy needs to attend classes, doesn't he? And Harry needs rest and silence, not a round of… of cuddling or something."

Snape bit on the inside of his cheeks to prevent him from smirking or even laughing at the outrage of the nurse. He cleared his throat to concentrate.

"I think Mr Malfoy should decide. After all he's old enough and Mr Potter is his boyfriend"

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. His godfather was really obsessed with the thought of him and Harry being a couple.

"So, Mr Malfoy?"

Severus and Pomfrey looked at him in expectation. Actually just the nurse, Severus smirked at him like the all-knowing Dumbledork would twinkle at him with his eyes.

"I…" Harry sighed happily in his lap and shifted, causing slight friction at his dick. He looked down and saw the happy expression on the former emotionless face. "I'll stay!"

-------- 

LIKE? NOT? Tell me!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Part Ten The Golden Boy gets always wh

Another week, another chapter. Not much to say today. Hope you'll like it.

Oh, well, there's one thing. I changed the settings of my account – means, you can REVIEW now anonymous as well. Makes it easier for you, doesn't it? THANKS at _dracosman_ for telling me.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!

BETA: VioletEyes

WARNING: SLASHy-scene goes ahead

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Ten The Golden Boy gets always what he wants – I don't want to sleep now!**_

-------- 

Harry gave a triumphing snort and Pomfrey's face turned sour.

"Fine! Apparently everyone does what he wants here anyway."

She turned away from Harry's bed and stormed into her office, because no one paid her attention the way she was used to it. Snape looked at Draco, who just shrugged.

"Well, I have classes to hold. I will come before dinner again to examine Harry."

The blonde nodded and his godfather walked to the entrance door.

"Oh, eurm, Severus?"

The professor rested his hand on the handle and looked back at Draco.

"Can you try to keep Granger and Weasley away? They will probably accuse me for Harry's… whatever it was."

Snape smirked at him and lifted one eyebrow.

"Need some alone time, huh?"

"SEV!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try. But don't promise anything. You know Granger can get very obstinate, if she wants something."

He left the infirmary and Draco and Harry were alone in their old position. Harry between the blonde's legs and snuggled against his chest.

"Harry, come on. Lie on the bed, you need to sleep so that the potion can work properly."

"But I'm feeling fine like this."

"Potter!"

Harry tensed. The slightly threatening voice of Draco wasn't his favourite one, especially not when using his last name. It was always a reminder of their earlier school years and now also of the days when they weren't a couple. He sighed and sat up.

"Fine, you won! Content?"

"A lot!"

This special smirk of Draco made up for the tone before. It always drove him insane, in a good kind of way. This cheeky, impish smirk made his body heat rise and he felt giddy with the need to touch Draco. He crawled out of Draco's lap to lie down, but pulled the blonde with him, so that he was lying under Draco's strong body. His hands stroked over his chest and he felt the well trained, firm muscles of his lover under the white shirt. Draco pushed himself up with his arms and Harry used the opportunity to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Harry, you should sleep."

He looked down and watched Harry's fingers open button after button of his shirt; and although he knew better, he didn't stop him.

"Harry!"

"I don't want to sleep now."

He pressed his hands against Draco's bare chest and dragged his nails over it, leaving red lines. The Slytherin groaned and ground his hips into Harry's.

"I love it, when you like it a little rougher." he pressed through a devilish smirk and shifted lower, always followed by Draco's eyes.

His groin pressed harder against Draco's and he began to roll his hips, building and releasing a pleasant pressure for both of them.

The dark haired boy lifted his head and kissed Draco's chest open mouthed to drag his tongue over the soft skin. Draco felt his arms going slowly limp, just because of Harry. He wasn't himself, in his opinion, when he was with Harry. He never reacted this strongly to some touches of his former lovers. Lovers? Did he already see Harry as his lover?

"Dragon?"

Harry's voice was filled with so much passion that it went through Draco's whole body and down right to his groin. The boy who lived chuckled, feeling Draco's dick getting completely hard, because of his voice, but didn't lose a word about it.

The Slytherin was torn between reason and lust. His mind raced from one argument to the next, like a squirrel on a tree, jumping from branch to branch. Should he stop Harry, make him sulk, but guarantee his better recover. Or should he give in, make Harry happy, but endanger his health? He couldn't decide. He just couldn't. Maybe he could have made a decision, if this dark haired devil beneath him wouldn't have licked, sucked and bit him and to make it worse – rolled his groin against his that their erections rubbed against each other.

"Dragon, " again this god damn longing voice "you seem distracted, don't be so passive! – Will you finally kiss me now?"

Draco shifted down, went on eye level with Harry and stared into green orbs that seemed to glow with hunger for him. A last miserable try to stop him came over his lips.

"Do you really want this? You need to rest, baby."

Boy wonder grabbed the white collar of Draco's shirt and pulled him down, their lips almost touching.

"I know best what's good for me and what I want. And right now you're the answer for both. You shouldn't have called me baby, now I'm more sure."

Draco dipped his head and connected their lips in a long, very slow, passionate kiss. His arms went out and he landed on Harry, who moaned into the kiss because of the contact.

The dark haired boy's hands wandered up to Draco's face and lingered there a moment. He felt the stubbles on Draco's unshaved face beneath his fingertips and brought his hands to the back of the blonde's neck. Harry stroked over the soft skin and played with the silver blonde floccus that hid under the blond long strands. Draco moaned and Harry knew he had found the spot again.

Draco broke the kiss and buried his face in Harry's shoulder to muffle his groans. It annoyed him that just because of that single touch he went into a pulp in Harry's arms.

"Harry, don't!" he arched his back and shuddered.

"Why not? You like it?"

The blonde glared into the shoulder, he pulled the collar of Harry's pyjama shirt aside and bit the revealed flesh hard enough for revenge.

The Golden Boy yelped and Draco used the chance to switch their positions, so that Harry got no further access to his neck. He looked up at his pouting boyfriend, who rubbed his neck carefully and chewed on the left side of his lower lip, stressing his pout even more.

The Slytherin felt his cock twitch and tried to rub himself secretly –if that was possible- against Harry's leg to build up some friction.

"Ow, Draco that was mean. It hurts."

His hand ran through the thick dark hair of Harry's and pulled him closer.

"Let me." he whispered and Harry took his hand away. The spot was red and slightly swollen and would become a nice purplish bite mark.

Satisfaction built up in his guts and he felt like he had marked his property. An alarming jolt ran through his mind, asking him why he thought such thing, but he dismissed it quickly. Satisfaction was so much better than concern. Draco admired his piece of work for a moment, before he lifted his head a little and soothed the stinging pain with his tongue. His hands flew to the buttons of Harry's shirt and opened the first three, to drag his tongue deeper over the collarbones.

"Dragon, please, more." moaned the Gryffindor and began to hump against Draco's leg.

The blonde brought his lips to Harry's ear and pulled the lobe gently.

"Roll down from me."

Harry obeyed immediately. He would have obeyed everything, as long Draco would touch him, would let him feel him, would let him inhale this intoxicating scent of him.

He lay next to his dragon on his back. Draco turned on his side and looked down at Golden Boy. His eyes scanned over the slender form and stopped at the white bandages, jutting under the long sleeves of Harry's pyjamas. His hand traced lightly over Harry's still covered chest and he inclined his head to blow into the mewling boy's ear. His hand stopped short above the waistband of the pants and played with the soft path of hair from Harry's navel down to under the waistband, revealed through the parted shirt after the last button.

"I will not fuck you today." he whispered into Harry's ear and the saviour of the wizarding world looked at him in utter shock and began to protest.

"You can't…"

Draco's hand shot up and his index finger landed on tender, rosy lips of Harry.

"Sssh."

Again his hand wandered down to Harry's waistband, but quicker this time.

"I just said, I won't fuck you, not…" his hand went under the waistband "that I won't touch you." and grabbed Harry's hard penis firmly, pressing his thumb on the head.

Lightning spread through the dark haired boy's body and he pressed his eyes shut, because he thought he would singe his surrounding with the fire escaping his eyes. He bucked his hips, tried to push himself into Draco's moving hand and covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his groans.

An enjoying smirk wasn't leaving Draco's lips. He kissed the Gryffindor's forearm upwards and lingered his lips on Harry's hands.

"Look at me, baby!"

Harry shook his head and bit his lip so hard, he could taste blood. Draco's hand got slower and Harry murmured in protest.

"Look at me, baby," the blonde repeated "or I'll stop."

He didn't want to burn Draco with his look, but he knew his dragon didn't speak empty threats. He looked at Draco through half lidded eyes and groaned loudly when his hand got faster again.

Draco gave a silent growl when he saw this erotic look of his Harry. He felt those eyes glowing, burning, drilling into his own and it was only right at the moment. He thought Harry could make him cum just while looking at him with those green flames that began to burn him from the inside.

But he wanted more. He needed to amplify that feeling. Burn to ashes and be reborn again, just because of this look.

"Don't stop looking at me, okay?"

The Gryffindor nodded quickly and Draco took his hand out of his pyjama pants that he whimpered and wished the touch back.

Draco shifted down, intentionally rubbing his rock hard cock against Harry, but never breaking the eye contact. He licked the corner of his mouth and pressed his lips on Harry's covered erection. His fingers hooked the waistband and pulled it down.

Harry closed his eyes and hissed staccato while ripping his hands from his mouth to fist Draco's blond strands.

"God, Draco, please."

"Open your eyes, Harry. Look at me. Look at me all the time or I'll stop."

He wanted those glowing eyes never ever to leave him again – never to look at anybody else anymore. Harry opened his eyes and he felt his groin reacting immediately.

Their looks were connected through invisible ropes and their bodies as well.

Draco flicked out his tongue and licked slowly over the pulsing vein on the bottom side of Harry's dick. The dark haired boy felt every muscle in his body tense and pushed his hips upwards. He wanted to close his eyes and switch off all senses but his sense of touch to feel Draco and nothing else. Just entirely feel. But he couldn't, his look was drawn to Draco's.

Harry squirmed under the touch, when Draco grabbed his hips with strong elegant hands and placed his lips on the tip of his dick.

"Oh my god. I'm blind. My precious eyes. My wonderful precious eyes. GOD, I'm gonna puke."

-------- 

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------- 

_Pro Domo: Can someone recommend me a great Beta? I would like to have one for another story of me! VioletEyes is rather busy with school and so on and I don't want to bother her more than I already do. So, eurm, if someone's interested in proof-reading a story for me – give me a mail. Thanks!_


	12. Part Eleven Visiting hours – I would l

Wow, wow, wow, I'm really impressed…eurm actually ain't, I hadn't expect anything else of such intelligent readers, you are. I think every review I got was close to 'let me guess…Ron'

Well, you're really good! I salute you! metal-hand

Characters: J.K.Rowling

Idea: ZooArmy a/k/a just-Felton

Beta: VioletEyes (the stressed-one snigger)

Warning: some snogging and a small-minded Ron, but nothing to get exciting about, I think.

Love and cookies!

**REVIEW !** **REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Eleven Visiting hours – I would like to…**_

-------- 

"Ron!"

Harry winced and broke the eye contact. Draco growled deeply, feeling anger building up in his stomach. He, like Harry, turned his head to the entrance and saw Hermione grimacing at them and Ron running into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Harry." She turned away and ran after Ron.

The Golden Boy looked at Draco and his cheeks started to flush heavy. Also it was a rather appealing look in Draco's opinion, the ban of the moment was broken. With his hair still in Harry's fists, he pulled Harry's pants up and crawled up to face him. He seized his lower lip between his teeth and pulled tenderly.

"I hate them therefore. And they are your friends."

Harry's eyes turned into huge sad puppy eyes and he tried to speak with his lower lip still caught between Draco's teeth.

"I'm sorry!"

The blonde let go of his lip and kissed the swollen mouth with a smirk on his own.

"You will pay for this – double and threefold."

He rubbed himself one last time against a sheepishly smiling Gryffindor and rolled from him. He sat upright and began to button up his shirt.

"I'll better leave now."

Harry rolled to his side and watched Draco closing his shirt.

"Can't you stay, dragon?"

The blonde stopped midway with the buttons, lifted an eyebrow in question, but didn't look at Harry.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, after what happened just? – Probably, Weasley will try to make me an eunuch, that I won't try _raping_ you because of my _sex-drive_, again."

"You didn't…"

"Try to explain THAT to Weasley."

Harry sighed, disappointed and pulled the blanket above himself completely. He felt Draco stand up and poked his head out under the blanket. The Slytherin was already fully clothed.

"Okay, I'll leave now."

"Will you visit me today again?"

"I can come with Severus before dinner, if you want me to."

"Can't you come earlier?"

"Harry, I'll have a lot of homework to do. I need to catch up in the classes I missed today."

"Oh," the Golden Boy didn't even try to hide his disappointment. "Well, then with Snape."

"Good. Bye then." He turned around and made one step to the door.

"Draco?"

The blonde sighed. He wanted to get out of here, because he didn't feel in the mood to take Weasley's stupid blabber eruption of stupidity. He turned around and saw again those green shining eyes, looking at him pleadingly.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"A, a ki… oh!"

He never has given his former lovers goodbye kisses. He just stood up and left when they were done. But, well, with Harry, everything was different anyway. Draco sat back down on the bed and leaned over to Harry. Their lips met in a long but chaste kiss and the Gryffindor gave a noise of disapproval when Draco broke the kiss. He hovered his face over Harry's and looked into his eyes again.

"Bye, baby. And don't try anything stupid, right?"

"Promise!"

"And you won't touch your wrists – not at all."

Harry tried to look innocent and wiggled his mouth.

"Har–ry!"

"I promise – I promise – I will not touch my wrists."

"Good Boy."

Draco ran his tongue over Harry's lips and the boy answered with opening his mouth willingly. Their tongues met and Draco was again on fire. God, he wanted this boy so much. His hands followed the side of Harry's lean form and halted on his hipbone. His tongue thrusted fervently into the warm moistness of Harry's mouth, to make up a little for the refused sex and Golden Boy loved it, if the sweet noises he made were proof enough.

"Oh bloody hell, not again!"

"Ronald Weasley, you will stay!"

Draco broke the kiss and groaned in annoyance. He sat up and looked at Granger and Weasley. The red head looked at him, like he had abased his brother and was about to draw a knife and drive it into him or neuter him. His eyes wandered to Granger and the girl looked at him – apologetically? Was she really sorry for bumping into their little hot sex moment? No, no, it must've been something else, something he couldn't read now.

The Slytherin stood up, caressed one last time over Harry's thick, soft black hair and went to the entrance door.

"Weasley. Granger." He nodded at both and opened the door, but turned back and went to Hermione.

The girl raised her eyebrows, but let Malfoy come close, although she could imagine the open mouthed stares from Ron. Malfoy stopped next to her and spoke in a low voice, that just Hermione could hear him.

"Take good care of him, will you?"

The girl looked at him, like Draco went mental, but nodded –with a strange look- nevertheless. The Slytherin turned around again and left the infirmary.

He craved for a shower and fresh clothes and everything. And he definitely needed a good wank, ohhh yes definitely. But that could be combined with a hot shower.

Although it wasn't even lunchtime, he knew he wouldn't attend the rest of the classes this day. He wasn't in the mood to get mithered from anyone. But for one thing he was in the mood for real – to have a bone to pick with Severus for foiling him from having hot kinky sex with Harry, or at least a good blowjob.

HDDH

Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her close.

"What did Malfoy want? Did he do something to Harry –or to you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and dragged her arm out of Ron's grip.

"Ron, how often do I have to tell you? He's trying to help us."

"Yeah, sure, to abuse our best mate!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in mock interest.

"Abuse? Of course! How could I've been so blind?" she hit his arm.

"OW!"

"Ronald, don't be so obstinate. If Malfoy hadn't agreed to play along, Harry maybe had already attempted suicide – successfully!"

Ron rubbed his neck nervously and stared down at the ground.

"But, but does he needs to… to touch him, like… _that_?"

The smart girl rolled her eyes, again. Sometimes it was a real pain to talk with her boyfriend.

"Ron, you're seventeen years old and can't say the word 'sex'? Come on; grow up already, after all you had sex with me already. What's so hard about that word? Besides, I don't think Malfoy forces Harry and if Harry wants to get intimate with Malfoy, we can't forbid him. He wouldn't believe that everything he feels at the moment isn't for real. We already tried. And you saw what happened when Harry was turned down."

A pillow hit both Gryffindors and they looked up. Harry sat up in his bed and watched both with pursed lips and his arms crossed in front of him.

"How long do you intend to stay there and ignore me?"

Ron's cheeks turned a bit pink, remembering the moment they had intruded the _scenery_, but Hermione just smiled and went closer.

"Morning, Harry. How are you?"

The girl sat down on the bed and kept smiling at the dark haired boy. She could see that he felt better and the depressed aura he had carried around for the last days, had vanished completely. He really must love Malfoy or the boy couldn't have changed Harry's mood so fast.

"I'm quite fine, besides the fact that you came at an untimely hour," he tried to suppress a smirk when seeing Ron's increasing blush, "but I think Ron needs your comfort a little more, doesn't he?"

The red head took a seat next to the bed and tried to cover his embarrassment.

"No, I'm fine. I'm great. I'm… god, Harry; couldn't you have waited till you were out of the infirmary?"

Hermione and Harry laughed and even Ron started smiling again after a while.

"Sorry, Ron, but I hadn't expected you now; after all it's still classes."

Hermione humphed and barged in, sounding truly annoyed.

"It was the only time we get to see you. Every time we tried to get to the infirmary during breaks, Snape showed up and wanted to discuss homework or other assignments. He was rather annoying."

Harry remembered the morning and Draco's appeal to Snape. He smiled because he knew very well where his dragon would be right now…

His dragon… he would love to be with him right now and would love even more if he would complete the pleasure he had given him.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Can you leave infirmary today?"

The Golden Boy looked down at his wrists, remembered the morning and turned them in front of his eyes, like scrutinizing for any traitorous blood stains.

"I don't think so." he said slowly "But I would like to go with you to lunch, if Pomfrey allows."

"Really?"

Ron and Hermione asked in unison and smiled broadly.

"You really want to eat lunch with us?" the red head asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure, after I took a shower. Why? Don't you want me to..."

"No, no," Hermione assured him quickly, before he had time to change his mind, "We're happy that you want to eat something. The last days you refused every kind of food."

"Okay, then I'll take a shower now."

He hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving Herm and Ron alone in the sickbay.

HDDH

Harry came out of Madame Pomfrey's office and Hermione sensed his change of mood right away.

After he had exited the bathroom, he had gone straight into the office to get his wrist newly bandaged and to take the potions she handed him. She had been still a little grumpy and their conversation limited to the main things, but Harry hadn't mind. He had been in an ugly mood himself and as long he could go down to lunch, he couldn't care less.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hermione jumped up from the bed and took Harry's hand to lead him to the bed.

"It's nothing Herm, I just, well, miss Draco."

Ron groaned and clapped his hand over his eyes.

"HAr-rryyy, you can't be serious. It's just, I don't know thirty minutes or so. That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous!" he answered with such a stern voice, that both his friends looked at him with odd looks and raised eyebrows. His hand wandered up to his upper arm and scratched again over his skin.

"He'll probably be down at lunch, then you'll see him."

Hermione tried to appease the situation and handed Harry his clothes. He stopped scratching his arm and put off his pyjamas and put on his school uniform.

"I know, but you know, in public, we're still enemies."

Harry sighed and closed the last button of his shirt. His friends stood up and took Harry in their mid. Hermione stroked over his right arm and smiled assuring.

"Don't tell me he won't be with you this evening?"

Harry nodded with a small, but happy smile, and went with Ron and her to lunch.

Ron was still reacting disgusted to the fact that his best mate and the Malfoy git were now something like a couple. But he saw the change in Harry – the positive change – and he became reconciled with Harry's obsession. If it would keep him alive, so what… that was the only important thing.

But one thing was for sure for the red head: if the blond arrogant prick hurt Harry the slightest way –mental or physically- he would kill the ferret with gratification.

-------- 

**REVIEW !** **REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

To: Vampiress of the Day you're soooo sweet! So many reviews. I was (and still am) really happy when I saw all your reviews, I don't know, to every chapter. Thank you!

To: Black Padfoot yes, 'floccus' is a real word, and I ponder all the time how I should describe it to you. Hurm… floccus is this soft hair in your neck that's really fluffy. Eurgh, is that explaining?


	13. Part Twelve The Great Hall – He’s my…

WOOOOHHOOOOO! You broke the 200Reviews-mark. Thanks to all of you. I'm totally stunned. What d'you think about a new goal? Let's aim for 250 Reviews, huh?

BETA: VioletEyes

WARNINGS: Violence, berserk magic, cliffhanger

This'll be no fun and games, but I hope you'll love it nevertheless. Nothing fluffy will be found.

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

So, interested in another chapter? Here we go…

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Twelve The Great Hall – He's my…**_

-------- 

They entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't stop scratching over his left arm, it was itching horribly and he frantically tried to look over to the Slytherin table, but too many students tried to get to their seats that he couldn't even see Draco's silver blond shock of hair. Everyone at his table greeted him happily and welcomed him back and he began to pile food on his plate slowly, under the content looks of Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, what's with your arm? Stop scratching it."

"Eurm, nothing – nothing."

He hadn't even recognised drawing his nails over his shirt and his arm was probably all red and blotchy now.

The students in the hall settled down and Harry tried again to look over at the house table of Slytherin.

"Harry, mate, you're here to eat somethin', not to dislocate your neck for the g…, I mean for Malfoy."

Harry gave Ron a look, but turned his head back without further words. Okay, there were Blaise and Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle, but no Draco.

Harry's face fell. It had been the main reason why he got down to lunch with his two best friends.

Hermione noticed his sad expression and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"He'll come, Harry. I'm sure."

The last days she had used for research, but till now she hadn't found an answer and was convinced that it was the best for now not to get Harry depressed again. And now that Snape had assured her in that thought, she tried even harder. Maybe she could talk to Snape and even work something out with him. She wouldn't just sit and wait until her Potions Master showed up with a solution – never.

Harry made a bounce all of a sudden and tore her out of her thoughts. Draco went in long elegant strides to the Slytherin table and Harry's eyes shone, like they hadn't in a long time. Even before he had been drugged with the potion it was long ago that his eyes had looked that, well… alive. She could feel the happiness radiating from him and a true smile spread over her face.

"See! I told you, he would show up."

Harry forgot his food completely and tried to watch Draco inconspicuously. He wore clean clothes, had shaved and his beautiful hair was tied back in a pony tail. Harry just wanted one look of Draco. One look to know that everything was fine, that he was still in love with him. But he knew they needed to be careful or someone, who shouldn't know, could find out.

Draco sat between Blaise and Pansy and talked animatedly with both. He piled food on his plate and ate, apparently, driven by hunger. Harry was pleased to see that his love ate properly. That he himself barely ate slipped his attention or was of no importance.

Their looks met and Draco winked at him, before turning back to talk to his friends.

His stomach made a somersault and filled with warmth.

--Slytherin Table--at the same time--

"Boy, I don't know what happened, but I like you much better like you're now. Where have you been last night?"

"I already told you, it's none of your business."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell your best friend, fine. But I think, if you can find the way that easily back to your own self, Granger should punch you more often from now on."

The Slytherin Prince glared at Blaise, who laughed joyfully.

"Funny Blaise, reeeeeally funny. Maybe someone should punch you to change you from an arsehole to someone bearable."

Pansy threw her arms around his neck and chirped happily:

"Oh come on Draco, don't be such a spoilsport. We just want to know what had happened yesterday. It seemed all very strange and when you vanished after dinner and didn't come back, we were concerned."

She rested her head against Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"It's good that you're no longer down anymore."

--Gryffindor Table--at the same time--

His heart was racing, his blood boiled and he breathed hard. She wasn't coming on to Draco, was she? No one, except himself, was allowed to touch his dragon like that.

"Harry, god, what's wrong?"

Hermione and Ron looked at him with concerned huge eyes.

"She. Is. Touching. My. Man!"

His hands cracked from fisting them so hard that his nails dug painfully deep into his palms, but he didn't bother. His breath got uneasy and his eyes burned with jealousy. Hermione saw the wrath rising in Harry and tried to cool him down. She knew the power, waiting to break free under his skin, and she feared he could hurt himself and others seriously.

"Harry, no, she's Draco's best friend, nothing more. Really, Harry! Aren't I right, Ron? Please, calm down."

"Yes, mate. Herm's right. She won't take your Draco away. – Harry, no!"

The Golden Boy's eyes turned completely green, like the one of cats and his hair stuck out as being electrostatic. He heard no one, just his mind screaming in anger.

Pansy Parkinson's hair turned purple and Draco and Blaise looked at her with their mouths ajar.

"Panse, what… your hair!"

The girl let go of Draco's neck and opened her pony tail to look at her hair. The scream she screamed turned the attention of the entire Great Hall towards her.

Her face began to turn purple and the whole hall gasped.

"What? What? WHAT?" she screeched.

Draco conjured a mirror for her and she screamed shrilly, seeing her face being completely dyed in lilac.

"Harry, stop it. You'll hurt her. It's enough."

The dark haired boy didn't hear Hermione and gritted his teeth. She would pay. This bitch would pay for what she had done.

Pansy jumped up from her seat and spasmed with every move. Her eyes were ripped wide open and looked at Draco and Blaise with pure essential fear.

And she stood still!

Her hands wandered up to her neck and her eyes filled with tears, got red from blood and bulged. Both Slytherin boys jumped up and Draco grabbed her arms and shook her slightly.

"Panse! Panse! Shit, what's wrong! Fuck, Pansy!"

Her legs wilted under her weight and she slumped down on her knees. With pleading eyes she looked up at Draco and cawed with last of her strength:

"Drac- … help… breathe."

Blaise came to her side and caught her unconscious body. The blonde let go of her and spun around, glaring at the staff table deathly.

"Why the fucking bloody damn hell is no one of you stupid bastards helping her?"

Snape was already up and on the way to Pansy and the others stood up and followed him quickly.

Draco looked around and glared at the entire hall. His eyes landed on Harry and his odd look. Granger and Wealsey were tearing at his arms and… and it dawned him.

The Slytherin pushed everyone who was in his way aside and ran as fast as he could over to the Gryffindors. Without a second thought, he tackled Harry and dragged him down to the ground. He shook the boy relentless, smacked his head to the ground and screamed at him high pitch.

"Stop it! Stop it! Harry, stop it! You will kill her! Stop this shit."

It sounded almost pleading, but he didn't care – one of his best friends was suffocating on the other side of the hall. His fists flew down on the Gryffindor's chest, who lay beneath him like a doll – completely paralyzed and his mind far away from this world. Draco broke down and rested his head on Harry's chest. His tears streamed freely down his face and he knew just one more way to stop the boy from killing Pansy.

"Baby, please! Stop it!"

The whole hall was deathly silent after Draco had stopped screaming. Just Blaise's murmur echoed through the rows.

"Panse, come on! Pan-syyy!" and suddenly the desperate, panic voice changed into a euphoric one. "Pansy! Pansy! – Draco, she's breathing, Pansy's breathing!"

A sigh of relief went through the whole hall. Hermione kneeled next to Draco and Harry and touched the blonde's arm softly.

"Mal- Draco, are you okay?"

The Slytherin crawled down from Harry and looked down at him; his eyes changed slowly back to his usual one.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine."

Harry's senses crept back into him and he slowly sat up, looking at Draco.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The blonde's fist collided with Harry's face and sent him flat down to the ground again. Anger was burning in Draco. In his eyes. In his voice. If he wasn't mistaken he even felt it in his hair.

"What is wrong? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! Why? Why did you do that? I thought you love me! You know what? That's it. I've nothing to do with you anymore. I HATE YOU!"

Blaise carried Pansy's still unconscious body out of the hall, followed from Madame Pomfrey. Draco stood up slowly, glared one last time at Harry and followed them to the infirmary.

Harry looked up at Herm and Ron with shaken, faint eyes. His nose was bleeding, swollen and turned instantly black and blue. The strange angle, Draco had it beaten in, looked pretty painful. Ron gave him a helping hand and pulled him up to his feet. They had the attention of the entire hall, when Harry felt at his definitely broken nose and turned to Hermione. He didn't need to say one thing, his eyes spoke clearly enough.

Herm shook her head and heaved a sigh. She couldn't look at him.

"Harry," she sighed again and stared down at the ground.

"No!" the Golden Boy whispered and covered his mouth with his hands. Without another word he bolted out of the hall and downstairs. Just through the way Herm had said his name, he knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

He ran down the stairs. He needed to get down to the Slytherin rooms, to talk to Draco. And if it was necessary to throw himself at his feet and beg and plea, he would do. His blood was racing in his veins and felt dizzy. He was exhausted, but couldn't stop now, not before he hadn't seen Draco. Deep black shadows crept into his field of vision and he steadied himself at the dungeon wall. His pace got slower with every step he took and he came to a complete halt. His field of vision got smaller and smaller and black dots danced in front of him. The hallway was spinning and he closed his eyes. His legs got weak and he went down on his knees. His stomach was repulsing and he threw up.

'Maybe Mme Pomfrey was right and I should rest a…'

"little:"

He fell to the side and his already unconscious body hit the ground.

-------- 

**REVIEW !** **REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

Thank you for taking time to read this and now hit the Review-Button!


	14. Part Thirteen Slytherin Dungeons – It’

Finally beta'd by **IBelieveInMaryWorth  
**Doesn't she make an amazing job?

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Thirteen Slytherin Dungeons – It's quite nice here!**_

-------- 

Harry woke up feeling like a truck had driven over him and then reversed back again. His head hurt in every way imaginable and his eyes felt like they would explode if he opened them. He felt the warmth of a fireplace close to him and tried to relax. His brain felt like a popcorn machine and he winced inwardly with every new grain that popped. One of these grains was the thought that he was lying somewhere he wasn't sure of.

Pictures of a terribly angry Draco flashed through his mind and random thoughts came back to him. The Great Hall. A girl…Pansy? Draco crying, smacking him and telling him that he hates him. The dungeons and his involuntary rest. Harry's hand wandered up to his head and he hissed in pain when he touched the huge bump he found there.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you're awake. How nice."

Harry tensed and tried to calm down from the shock that he wasn't alone, wherever he was right now. He cracked one eye open and saw – nothing. The room he was in was dimly lit; only the flames in the fireplace gave illumination and wrapped everything mostly in shadows. Besides, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

The leather couch he was lying on creaked when he pushed himself up on his elbows. A hand came close to his face and he took the glasses it held. His blurry vision cleared and the darkness appeared in sharp contours. His eyes got used to the semi-darkness and he saw Snape sitting at his feet in a black leather armchair that matched the couch he was lying on.

The Potions Master looked at him condescendingly and he immediately felt sick again. Snape rested his elbows on the armrests and tapped his fingers against each other in front of his face.

"So, Mr Potter, thanks to your thick skull making such a din when hitting the ground, I found you easily. Although since you vomited right in front of my private rooms I would have found you one way or another."

Harry looked at him apologetically, but wondered why Snape had let him stay in his rooms instead of taking him to the infirmary. And then he remembered: godfather. He had made Draco cry, the precious godson of Severus Snape. God, this couldn't mean anything good. The dark haired boy moved suddenly and fell from the couch. Still kneeling on the ground he looked up at Snape, who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Professor, but I need to find Draco now." he jumped up, swaying slightly. "I need to apologize."

"Potter, lay down on the couch again."

"Professor, I need to…" his hasty movements had made him feel dizzy again and the black dots appeared again in his vision. He fell down on the couch, still swaying back and forth. "Okay, maybe you're right."

Snape sneered at him, making clear that he was always right. Harry lay back down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He felt his nose and realised it no longer hurt. Again, he shot his head up, regretting it instantly when he felt the pain return.

"Ugn, that was not a good idea."

He fell back down and faced the ceiling instead of Snape.

"You healed my nose."

"Of course I did. Do you think I want my couch covered with blood?"

"But…but…why didn't you stop my wrists from bleeding when…when…you know…"

Snape pursed his lips and resumed tapping his fingers against one another in the same steady rhythm.

"Mr Potter, are you insinuating that I let you bleed on purpose? Or perhaps just that I am incompetent?"

Harry twitched, his mouth opening and closing silently. He was relieved that he could get away with staring at the ceiling instead of looking at Snape. Every time he and the Potions Master were in the same room, he screwed up – ALWAYS! And now that they were alone, there was no one to save his butt if he pushed the Slytherin too far.

"No, no, Professor, I would never…"

Snape interrupted his squeaking with his deep, calm voice.

"I would hope not, Mr Potter. But that isn't important right now. Do you know what happened at lunch and why you're here?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember. Something must have happened, or Draco wouldn't have…

He shot up again and promptly threw up next to the couch. Snape just rolled his eyes and sighed. Why exactly was he trying to help this boy? He spoke a quick 'scourgify' and focused his attention back on the Gryffindor. The Golden Boy pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, rocking back and forth. He didn't care that it made his head hurt even more. He deserved the pain, in his own opinion, and actually it didn't hurt enough compared to how he felt inside. For the first time that day it sank in that Draco had left him _again_. And once again, it was his own fault. Tears were streaming down his face and his hand wandered back to the bandages on his wrist. His fingers touched the healing wounds that he had clawed open successfully once before, and it occurred to him that it would work a second time.

"Don't you dare!" Snape boomed, pulling out his wand.

Harry found his hands completely wrapped in bandages so that he couldn't scratch open his wounds again. He looked at the Potions Master with pleading eyes.

"I need to, sir. Take them off, please."

Snape stood up and vanished into another room. He came back with a small vial, which he held up in front of Harry's face.

"Take this and we can talk."

"Verita…"

"No, you dunderhead. It's a calming draught."

The Slytherin head of house had to help Harry to drink it, since the boy couldn't hold the vial with his wrapped hands. Just seconds went by and Harry began to feel more relaxed. He still scratched with his bandaged hands over his lower arm, but he left the wounds alone. Snape sat back down in the armchair and looked at Harry. His almost black eyes scanned over Potter's small form and, entwining his fingers, he rested his elbows on the armrest again.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Draco broke up with me." Harry felt numb because of the potion and only the twinge in his heart told him that he was still alive, unfortunately.

"Do you remember why, or anything that happened at lunch?"

The Gryffindor looked up and wondered why Snape was asking him so many questions. Not that he could answer them anyway, but surely the greasy git was supposed to sneer at him and do a tap dance. After all, he, Harry, was no longer with his godson. Well, maybe the tap dance was too much to expect from someone like Snape, but still the current situation was more than confusing. Harry shrugged inwardly. He had nothing left to lose, so he might as well tell the truth.

"No, Sir, I just remember waking up on the floor and seeing Draco crying…then he punched me and left. He said something about killing someone, but I can't remember too well." it surprised him that his voice sounded so indifferent; he was crying inside and breaking slowly apart.

"Well, Mr Potter, I think there are a lot of things you missed while you were out of control. I talked to Miss Granger and she…"

"Excuse me, Professor…out of control? What do you mean?"

Snape sneered at him again and Harry felt almost relieved that one thing would never change no matter what happened.

"I mean exactly what I said. And if you wouldn't keep interrupting me, I could continue telling you what happened."

Harry tried to suppress a glare, fighting the urge to tell Snape to piss off. After all, he wanted to know what happened. Snape noticed the inner struggle and his sneer got even more pronounced. This boy had guts, but knew when to shut up. He appreciated that and gave him credit – mentally. He would never actually say it out loud.

"As I already said" the Potions Master went on. "I talked to Miss Granger and she told me that she had seen you lose control before, but never strongly enough to purposely harm another person."

Harry's mouth fell wide open and his throat felt dry like sandpaper. He swallowed painfully and tried to get rid of the lump that formed in his throat.

"I… I…I hurt someone? Who? Why? How is he? God, I didn't…did I?"

"No, you didn't kill her, but it was close. Can you remember what you saw that caused your power to break free like that?"

"Her? It's a she? Who?"

"Mr Potter, I asked you a question."

'So did I', Harry added mentally, knowing that Snape would sense exactly what he was thinking. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. So he had gone out of control, although he couldn't remember it, and had hurt some girl (he couldn't remember her either). Worse, he had hurt her on purpose. Snape was right, sad as it was; he needed to remember what he had fucked up and why.

"Hermione, Ron and I went from the hospital wing down to lunch. I just wanted to spend some time with my friends. Well, we entered the hall and took our seats at Gryffindor table. I couldn't see Draco anywhere." Harry's eyes shot up to meet Snape's. The thing with Draco probably wasn't something he should mention in front of Snape. "I mean, I…"

"I don't care. Go on, Potter."

The dark haired boy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but didn't dare question the Potions Master.

"I talked with some other Gryffindors and ate a little bit, well and then… walked Draco in."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Draco walked in."

Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment and took up his old position again, lying on the couch so he didn't have to look at Snape. His mind wandered back to lunchtime. Draco's gorgeous looks and the wink and…and Pansy. He shot up like an arrow and fell over the coffee table in front of the couch, which collapsed under his weight.

Snape just covered his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Could this walking pile of incompetence really save the entire wizarding world without killing himself first? Harry crawled out of the remains of the coffee table and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. Once again, he had proven that he always screwed up.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"You had better be. You'll buy me a new one."

"Yes, Sir" Harry said humbly, feeling even more stupid.

Snape could sense the boy was mentally scolding himself and sighed. He called a house elf ordered some tea for both of them. After the elf had brought the tea and left them alone again, Snape handed Harry a cup and gestured for him to take his seat on the couch again. The boy stared down at the ground submissively, not daring to object.

The Professor took a sip and reached out to put the cup down on…oh yes, no coffee table… He kept the cup in his hand instead.

"Does your little performance just now mean that you remember?"

Harry's stare went from the ground to the cup in his hands. His hands were shaking and he gripped the cup more firmly to stop it falling – he had caused enough chaos for one day.

"I…yes…well, kind of. I think Pansy was the one that I hurt."

"Yes, indeed. You almost asphyxiated her."

"Oh, god." Harry began to feel sick again, but fortunately there was nothing left to throw up. His stomach cramped horribly but nothing came up.

"Why?" He sounded pained.

"Well," Snape took another sip of his tea "Unless Miss Granger is mistaken, you wished her dead because she had touched Draco in a rather familiar way."

Harry's emotions went insane. The jealousy flared up again and crashed with the almost unbearable pangs of conscience. His eyes shone and dulled every time the emotions changed. His head ached from trying to control his feelings.

Snape watched him intently, noting every small change in the Gryffindor's posture, look and behaviour. This boy needed his help and, like he had promised Lily, he would give it. And now, sixteen years after her death, he kept his promise and began to take his position as second godfather seriously. The first years of Harry's young life had been out of his hands; no matter how hard he had tried, Dumbledore had kept the boy's living situation and location secret.

When the boy came to Hogwarts, he had secretly wanted to learn more about Harry, whose eyes were so like his mother's, and tell him at an appropriate time. The rough treatment was just a façade to keep Voldemort and his followers at bay and erase any slivers of megalomania that could maybe start to grow in the boy's brain.

But then came Sirius Black and he knew he had missed his chance.

Even after Black's death, he still felt insecure. Of course, he never let Harry out of his sight but a deep, trustful connection, like the one with his other godson Draco, would never exist.

The accident with the potion had been his chance.

His two godsons being a couple would have made everything so much easier. He could have treated Harry the same as Draco when alone, but the obstacles just kept mounting up.

He knew Draco had had a thing for Harry since their first encounter at Mme Malkin's, and the fact that after the 'Accendo Sponte' mysteriously forced Harry to fall in love with someone he had chosen Draco was entertaining and delighting. But Snape couldn't help but worry that maybe his feelings weren't real. It was also of concern that no one knew how long the potion would last and what would happen once it's effects wore off.

It occurred to him that underneath the relatively normal exterior, Harry was a self-conscious and self-destructive child who was ill equipped to handle rejection. And to top it all off, he was developing a nasty habit of turning into a jealous, possessive, _powerful_ killing machine.

The Potions Master snapped out of his deep thoughts and focused back on the boy. He was still sitting on the couch with his cup of tea in both hands, but now silent tears ran down his face. In the past, Snape had always turned away when he had seen the boy upset as he didn't know how to handle it. But now was no time to look the other way, or the boy might not even make it through the night.

With the gentlest voice he had ever used on the Golden Boy, he called him out of his inner monologues of hate and pain.

"Harry."

The dark haired boy almost choked and looked at the tall Potions Master like he had gone completely mad.

"You…?"

Snape dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, I know, but there's no time to talk about that now. We have a lot to discuss. You do…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

The Slytherin head of house gave Harry a disgruntled look for interrupting his train of thoughts. He saw the small smile on Harry's lips, but noticed that the mistrust in his eyes remained.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Why are you doing all of this for me?"

Severus sighed and poured himself another cup of tea.

"That is of no importance now. It really isn't."

"But…"

"I know, Potter, you want to know desperately. And maybe I'll tell you one day. Sometimes I think you're as bad as Miss Granger. For non book-related things, obviously."

Harry blushed slightly and turned his gaze back down. Snape had really managed to make him forget who he was talking to for a moment, just through calling him by his first name in that soft, gentle voice.

"Harry, you do regret what you've done, don't you?"

"I'm sorry for what happened with Pansy, but if she hadn't touched Draco, nothing would have happened. Professor," the dark haired boy looked up and tried the same pleading puppy look that had worked on Draco. "Can I go now? I need to find Draco and tell him I'm sorry."

The cup of tea almost slipped out of Snape's hand as he froze in disbelief. How could someone be so inconsiderate? The potion that had made Harry the way he was right now was really twisting him badly. For him, the whole world revolved around Draco. The longhaired teacher balanced his cup on the armrest and stared at Harry angrily.

"My God, Potter. Are you really that stupid? Miss Parkinson was the one you hurt - _badly_, I might add - and all you can think about is running to Draco and begging _him_ for forgiveness? Use your brains, boy. How about apologizing to the victim first? He will never forgive you if she doesn't. How would you have reacted if someone, in this case your boyfriend, had almost killed Miss Granger?"

"I would've killed them. Maybe even Draco… I would've punched him." the boy answered, abashed but truthful.

Silence arose and Harry watched the flames in the fireplace absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of it like that." I'm such a selfish person; it's disgusting, he added silently. He turned back to Snape "I want to apologize to Pansy."

"But?" his secret godfather lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"But I don't know what I should say. And most importantly…I don't think she, not to mention Draco and Blaise, will want to give me a chance to explain."

Was Snape trying to give him a fatherly smile? No, he wasn't trying; he was indeed smiling at him warmly. And for the first time Harry wondered if the tea had been spiked.

"Those are things we can think about. But at the moment, the most important thing is that you want to apologize to Pansy and understand why what you did was so wrong."

Harry just nodded.


	15. Part Fourteen Infirmary Time the third

A/N: Beta'd version put up on Apr. 14th 2007

**Beta:** **IBelieveInMaryWorth  
**(I love the tiny changes of the chapter you've put in.)  
**  
Warning:** don't think there are any, are there?  
And writers-block's still gnawing at me.

Anything else??? OH Yeah… **REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Fourteen Infirmary Time the third – It becomes annoying!**_

-------- 

Harry sat at breakfast the next morning and nibbled at a piece of toast just for something to do. Eating was the last thing on his mind.

He'd left Snape's rooms late at night and went up to Gryffindor tower, sneaked in his dorm and gulped the sleeping potion Snape had given him before crawling under his blankets. The Potions Master had even given him a hall-pass to walk the floors after curfew and, although he was supposed to go back to infirmary, he hadn't dared. He had chosen to sleep in his own bed instead. Pomfrey was already angry at him anyway; he hadn't come back after lunch and had given her _another_ patient on top of that…Harry figured another few hours away couldn't possibly make things any worse.

Everyone shunned him, even the Gryffindors, and gave him frightened looks when they thought he wasn't looking. Whenever they thought he was out of hearing range, they pointed at him and whispered about him animatedly.

Ron and Hermione sat beside him and talked to him (although he wasn't listening or responding), but he sensed they were forcing themselves to act normally because they were scared of him too. Just slightly, but scared nevertheless.

His first lesson this morning would've actually been potions, but Snape had other plans. He would give the students tasks and dismiss them to work on the homework elsewhere, leaving him free to go with Harry up to the infirmary and help him with Pansy. The Golden Boy's brain was still working overtime, bombarding him with salvoes of questions. He had no idea to him why Snape's behaviour towards him had changed so drastically and suddenly. And what was Snape's intention? Why was he so eager to make Harry apologise instead of simply punishing him? Why was he so eager to bring him and Draco back together? He'd always thought that Snape scorned the relationship. Why did he bother with Harry's wrists? Why did he…Hermione stood up and shook his shoulder slightly, startling him out of his litany of questions.

"Come on, Harry, or we'll be late for Potions."

The dark haired boy turned around and looked up at Hermione.

"You go ahead. I need to go up to Pomfrey first or she'll have my head. Besides, I think I'll ask her for a headache potion."

He'd told his friends that he hadn't found Draco yesterday. That he'd gone all over the place to be alone and strolled around until exhaustion took over. Why he'd slept in the dorms instead of the infirmary, they understood without any explanation. Hermione and Ron looked at him with uneasy eyes.

"Shouldn't we come with you?" the girl asked, speaking for them both. The saviour of the wizarding world stood up and shook his head.

"No, I'll go alone. It's okay, really."

"But, Harry…"

"Herm, really, it's okay."

He and Hermione left the hall and, although she and Ron weren't convinced at all, parted outside.

"Don't be too long, Harry."

Harry went upstairs to the third floor and paced the hallway nervously. Snape had told him to wait for him there so that they could go up to the hospital wing on the fourth floor together. He checked his watch…eight o'clock. Classes began now and Snape would be assigning the tasks to the others. He felt sick, his stomach hurt, his heart was beating frantically and his hands were sweaty.

"Good morning, Mr Potter."

Harry jumped at the sudden sound. His watch told him it was 08:10 and he wondered how Snape had managed to assign tasks and come up from the dungeons within ten minutes.

"Good morning, professor." His voice betrayed his fear, more like a squeak than his usual baritone.

"Ready?"

"No – Yes – I don't know."

They climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and stopped in front of the huge white doors. It wasn't just his hands that were sweaty now. Cascades of cold sweat were streaming down his back. Snape turned to him, considering his sickly, pale appearance.

"Harry, nothing will happen to you. Pansy won't have her wand to hex you and I'll get Draco and Blaise out. You know what you have to do."

The boy nodded slowly, grateful that the professor supported him. Severus put his hand on the handle and a sudden realization hit him: deja-vú. Himself. The infirmary. Just different people this time, but almost the same reason. He pushed the handle down and walked in first. Pansy was awake and all three students - Pansy, Draco and Blaise - bid him good morning. Harry followed Snape through the door and a deathly silence fell over the three Slytherins. The Gryffindor felt as if Draco and Blaise were trying to melt him with their glares. They would probably have managed it if they'd had enough time.

"Professor, what's going on?" Pansy's shaky voice broke the silence.

She seemed fine if you ignored the purple hair. Both boys sitting at her side nodded in furious agreement, turning their death-glares away from Potter to look at Snape challengingly.

"Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy, follow me!" Neither boy moved the slightest bit. "That was no invitation for a cup of tea you can just refuse. THAT WAS AN ORDER!"

Draco and Blaise stood up and the dark haired boy walked over to the door reluctantly, all the time threatening Harry with his look. Draco stood impassively, not budging and inch.

"Mr Malfoy!" Snape's voice was tense.

"No, Professor. I won't leave her alone with this…this _murderer_."

Harry gasped and Draco couldn't look at him anymore. He had wanted to hurt Harry deliberately, like he had done to Pansy, but now that he had said it he felt sick to his bones. He knew if he looked at Harry now, with his huge emerald green, sad, puppy-like eyes, he would give in.

"Mr Malfoy, he's no murderer and you…" the Slytherin head of house's voice boomed through the entire infirmary, but Pansy lifted her hand and stopped him suddenly.

"It's okay, Professor." She turned to Draco. "Go! It's okay, really. Go with Professor Snape."

"But…but…Panse?" 

She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer so she could whisper into his ear. Harry felt his heart clench again, but he closed his eyes and took two deep breaths to calm his jealousy. Without another word, just a cute pink blush on his cheeks, Draco walked to the infirmary door and left. The eyes of Zabini, Snape and Potter followed him questioningly and turned to Pansy, who smiled at them innocently.

"What? If you want to know what I told him, ask him. Be happy that I convinced him to leave."

Snape nodded, leaving the room with Blaise Zabini in tow.

Harry had been silent so far and had tried to stay in the background, but now he stood alone in the middle of the infirmary, painfully aware of Pansy's gaze resting on him. He raised his head and looked at the girl with insecurity in his eyes. She wondered how Potter would handle the situation and returned his look curiously.

She already knew the whole story in every small detail. The first thing she heard when she awoke from her unconscious state wasn't words of concern or happiness that she was awake again, no. The first she thing was Draco flinging himself at her and telling her everything. She and Blaise had looked at him in disbelief, not having expected this reaction from him. They were just happy that he finally had gotten what he had wanted for such a long time – Harry.

But the happiness was quickly dismissed when Draco told them that he couldn't be with the boy wonder anymore after what he had done to his 'sister'. As stubborn he was, no one could change his mind, or at least that was what Draco thought. But Pansy knew she could and would do it. If Draco had finally gotten his hands on something or someone he had wanted for such a long time, he was too egotistical to let go again. Pansy knew this string of his personality well enough.

After that, she had to listen to the story two more times.

Shortly after, Snape showed up and told her what he knew about the Potion that was playing with Potter's mind. Not one syllable had left his mouth to indicate that he would help the boy – git. And after Snape, Granger and Weasley showed up and had tried to explain Harry's behaviour, almost begging her to forgive the dark haired boy. When Blaise and Draco had come back from dinner, they had left quickly to prevent any further stress.

Pansy had used her lonely night to think. Her boys had asked her to let them stay, but she had wanted to be alone overnight.

Potter remained in the middle of the room, looking at her nervously. She thought he looked more like a harmless, frightened kitten than a person that had tried to kill her.

Pansy sat up slowly and with some difficulty and leaned back against the headboard.

"So, Potter…"

Harry jumped because the silence was broken, and that meant he was supposed to talk now. Shite! He gulped visibly and took one step forward. He knew what he had to say, Snape had drilled him. But as always – theory is much easier than practise.

"Pansy, I know what I did to you is inexcusable and the reason why I did it isn't a particularly good one, but please believe me; I am so sorry and hope you can forgive me one day."

"I think you would prefer Draco forgiving you instead of me, wouldn't you?"

Harry gaped at her like a fish, before getting control over his mouth again.

"No, no, Pansy. That has nothing to do with him."

Another moment of silence went by and Harry looked up with frightened eyes.

"Does he hate me that much?"

The girl just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Sit down, Potter."

He took the chair Draco had sat in before and looked at Pansy expectantly.

"He said that he can't be with you anymore after what you did to me."

Harry was mortified; suddenly every muscle in his body went slack. Such a reaction… well, he would be lying if he said hadn't thought about it, but to know that Draco had said it for real…it felt just like the morning when Draco had pushed him away.

"…right?"

"Er, uhm, sorry, what did you say, Pansy?"

"I said, I won't let that happen. Besides he's too taken with you to stay away, right?"

The Gryffindor buried his face in his hands and spoke in a strained voice:  
"Please… please don't get me wrong, I'm really relieved and grateful but…why don't you hate me from the bottom of your heart? Why help me with Draco? I really love you for saying it, but I still don't understand why you would do that after I hurt you."

"Because you're already the fourth person to ask me to forgive you and try to explain your heated reaction. And I used last night to think about everything. Po- Harry, I'm a jealous person myself, and I think if I had the powers you do, I probably would've already killed some people myself. Believe me; I don't see Draco like that. He's like a little brother to me although he's three months older, and I always have the urge to protect him. Pretty stupid huh?"

Harry just chuckled "No, it's not..." he stopped suddenly "Why am I the fourth?"

"Because apparently everyone loves you, they care more about you than the victim. And I think there would have been more, if I hadn't accepted your apology yet - just kidding. The first thing I heard when I woke up was Draco begging me not to take revenge on you, because you probably didn't mean to hurt me." A tiny smile appeared on Harry's lips "The second was Snape."

"Snape?"

"Uhuh, hadn't thought so, huh? Well, he explained to me that you're drugged with that po- po- powers, I mean you were so drugged with your powers that you couldn't control them anymore."

Harry raised one eyebrow in disbelief, but kept silent.

"And last but not least, your two lovely sidekicks showed up, Granger and Weasley."

"WHAT?" Harry jumped up from his chair, gobsmacked.

"Oh yeah," Pansy said smugly "and they almost begged me to forgive you."

Harry calmed down, but didn't take his seat again.

"I'm sorry, Pansy."

"Don't be. Without them, maybe I would still want to hex you."

"I'd better go now, you need to rest. Pansy, I'm really, really grateful that you don't hate me and I hope Draco will take me back again."

"I'll send you an owl when I've convinced him."

Harry stood awkwardly between the chair and the bed and looked at the Slytherin girl with an insecure smile.

"Can I…Can I hug you?"

Pansy just laughed and opened her arms.

"Of course."

They hugged and Harry whispered another muffled 'Thank you' into her shoulder, before they let go and he went over to the entrance door.

"Eurm, Harry?" The boy stopped and turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Why violet? Why did you dye my hair violet?"

The Golden Boy blushed madly.

"I don't know, I really can't tell you. I can't even remember what happened back then. Snape had to tell me about it yesterday evening. But…but…I think it looks good. It really suits you, doesn't it?"

The girl poked out her tongue as he left the infirmary.

Snape, Blaise and (unfortunately) Draco were nowhere to be seen so he went back to Gryffindor tower and got into bed. He felt relieved, yes, but also nervous and depressed. Hopefully Draco would forgive him and would still love him enough to come back to him. He missed him so much, his scent, his eyes, his voice, his strong arms around him, his kisses; he could continue this list forever.

His right hand wandered again nervously to his left wrist, but Snape had enchanted the bandages so that he couldn't get beneath them no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he began scratching at his arms and chest until the skin was raw, like he always did when he was down, sad, depressed or displeased with himself.

-------- 


	16. Part Fifteen Pigheaded Draco – Tired D

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**

Warnings: Draco gets harmed, no wait that's a little exaggerated…his hair…damn, just read on…

I overcame my writers-block with a lot, I mean A LOT, help of Isinuyasha. So look out for it!  
I posted a new OneShot, maybe you'll like it. It's called 'Shinigami'

**REVIEW!!!  
**

-------- 

**_Where's My Dragon? Part Fifteen Pigheaded Draco – Tired Draco _**

****

-------- 

_--Excerpt of Chapter 14--_

Without another word, just a cute pink blush on his cheeks, Draco walked to the infirmary door and left. The eyes of Zabini, Snape and Potter followed him questioningly and turned to Pansy, who smiled at them innocently.

"What? If you want to know what I told him, ask him. Be happy that I convinced him to leave."

Snape nodded, leaving the room with Blaise Zabini in tow.

_--End--_

Snape closed the door and looked at Draco who glared back, warning him not to say one wrong word now. He turned away and addressed Blaise.

"Mr Zabini, I have first years next class, would you please supervise them until I can get down there?"

Blaise stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Me? I should play teacher?"

"NO! You should keep an eye on them. Play babysitter."

Blaise rolled his eyes and left, mumbling something sounding like "Pft…tries to be funny…tsk."

"Come on, Draco." Snape said when Zabini was gone, but Malfoy didn't move again.

'Pighead,' thought Snape, irritated. "Draco, do you want me to owl your mother? Why are you being like this?"

The blond's expression hardened into a glare and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, but gestured his godfather to lead the way nevertheless.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea; at least she would finally know what you do to your godchild."

They reached the third floor and went into an empty classroom. Snape leaned against a desk and Draco mirrored him so that they faced each other.

"I don't do anything to you."

"Oh, forcing me to play Harry's boyfriend is nothing? That's nice to know."

"Now you're being a bit unreasonable. Who was the one that wailed for the last four years about his obsession for Mr Potter, huh?"

"I. Was. Not. Obsessed. I…I just liked him, okay? God, Sev, how would you feel? I mean, it's complicated. I suppressed my feelings for a very long time. I tried to forget. I can't just switch everything back on like it's bloody normal, because it's not! Remember…you had to pretty much force me to agree to this, because I can't jump into old feelings that easily. All this opened a lot of old wounds. I like him, yes, but it's not easy, because he's not as straightforward as he seems and neither am I. It's scary that my feelings have returned all of a sudden, and so strongly. Okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course… liked." Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Draco wondered if he'd listened to a word he had said.

To tell the truth, Draco's affection for the green eyed boy led back to their first meeting ever, at Mme Malkin's. And those green eyes were the exact reason why he fell for the boy. At the tender age of eleven it wasn't love, of course, not in _that_ way. He was fascinated and this fascination turned into longing over the years. A longing he couldn't satisfy because he was a Malfoy.

The enmity, which was born at Mme Malkin's out of stupidity, was like a great wall between them and he had regretted it every day for the last six years.

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored Severus' comment completely.

"So, what do you want? Why are we in this room, Uncle?"

"What do you plan to do about Mr Potter?" Draco laughed humourlessly and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, you are! You must be kidding me! Isn't it obvious? We're through, of course!"

"It doesn't bother you that your love will probably try to kill himself again?"

"He. Is. NOT. My. Love!"

"You love him, so he's your love." Draco huffed but didn't protest further. Sev was speaking the truth as usual, damn him. "Do you want 'Harry' to attempt suicide again?"

The blond stared at him with huge shocked grey eyes and gasped for breath.

"How…bloody hell, NO…" he stuttered with indignation. "What kind of monster do you think I am? I don't want him dead…hell, Sev…" Draco sighed deeply and kneaded the bridge of his nose "I love him, how can you think I want him dead?"

"You're leaving him to drown in his own confusion."

"HE TRIED TO KILL PANSY!" Malfoy screamed, putting all his sorrow, anger, despair and confusion into the little outburst he had allowed himself.

Snape stood up and went over to take his godson in his arms.

"Pansy will forgive him."

Draco didn't fight Severus and leaned into the fatherly embrace he only ever got from his godfather, never his physical father.

"Why are you so eager to get Harry and me together? At first I thought it was so you could tease me for being attracted to Harry, but there must be something else."

"I want you to be happy."

The Slytherin snorted and freed himself from Snape's embrace to look at him.

"Sev, you know I appreciate your care and love you more as a father than Lucius, but you can't honestly think that I believe you."

The older man took one step back and looked at Draco in disbelief.

"You know Pansy will forgive him for your sake. Don't you think you should do the same?"

The blonde groaned in annoyance.

"Argh, Sev, sometimes you're such a typical adult – if someone confronts you with unpleasant questions you ignore them as though you hadn't heard a word. But I'll find out. You know I will."

"You don't expect me to feel threatened now, do you?" the Professor asked in an amused tone. Draco just glared.

"You know what?" Draco pushed of the table with sudden enthusiasm "I'll do nothing. I won't go running to Harry – he made the mess, he can come to me."

"Draco, you're not the victim here. Pansy is. You're just a bystander."

The Slytherin student had to suppress the urge to poke out his tongue.

"I don't care. He's my boyfriend and hurt my best friend. Of course I want an apology."

Snape leaned again against the desk, crossed his arms casually and smirked sardonically at his beloved godson.

"Well, well…your boyfriend. And I thought you were through."

"Oh fuck you, Sev."

"Language, Mr Malfoy."

This time Draco gave in and stuck out his tongue.

A 'pop' was heard and a small house elf appeared in front of Snape's feet.

"Mr Snape, Sir, Harry Potter has left the infirmary, Sir."

The Potions Master pushed himself up off the desk and pulled out parchment and a quill from his robes.

"Thank you, Elba."

The elf vanished with a deep bow and Draco went over to his godfather.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing. I just placed the elf in front of the infirmary to inform me when Mr Potter leaves. I have to get back to my class now. Hopefully the room is still intact. Mr Zabini is sometimes more of a child than the first years. I hope I didn't make too much of a mistake sending him. So now you can go up to see Miss Parkinson if you want to…that reminds me, what did she whisper in your ear to make you so eager to leave the room suddenly?"

Draco sneered at Snape and went over to the door.

"I wouldn't tell you under any circumstances." With that, he left the head of Slytherin house alone. Severus shook his head and went back to the letter he wanted to write.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, darling." Draco was welcomed as he entered the infirmary. As usual, he came straight to the point.

"What happened here while I was gone?"

"Nothing important, darling. Harry just apologised and I accepted. I promised him I would help him get you back if he couldn't manage it alone. Then we hugged and he left."

Draco jumped out of the chair he had sat in and rested his fists on the bed.

"You WHAT?"

"We hugged." Pansy visibly enjoyed the moment and spoke treacherously sweet.

"No! The sentence before that."

"I'll help him…"

"Pansy, no! The fuck you will!"

"You should be pleased. And besides, there's no point in arguing about."

"You can't…"

"Sssh"

"I won't…"

"Sssh"

"PANSY!"

"Stop!"

"Argh" Draco fell back in the armchair in defeat. "You're…you're…argh, I don't know."

"Just say I'm wonderful. That's pretty close to the truth."

Moments went by in silence. Draco fumed and grumbled to himself and Pansy watched him with a huge smirk.

"Did they ask what I whispered in your ear?" The girl asked suddenly.

"Huh? Of course, Snape just asked me and Blaise will definitely want to know later." The blonde huffed back.

"Did you tell?"

"What? I'm not stupid. It's none of their business."

"Will you tell Harry if he asks? After all he's involved." The girl smirked naughtily.

"Panse, are you trying to drive me mad? I definitely won't be telling Harry."

"Oh, I know. You're going to show him when it comes to that."

"Why did I even come back again?" The blond asked himself in exhaustion and threw his arms over his eyes to hide pink tinges of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Why did they need to talk about this now? Talking about fantasies involving Harry only resulted in images of those fantasies. Images he didn't want at the moment. He was still angry with the boy and at the moment he just wanted some normality.

Part of him wished that the potion would wear off and Harry would go back to hating him. Then he could go back to watching him from afar. His life had been so much easier before this damn Potions accident.

For the first time, he considered the thought this was the vengeance of God for pushing Potter back that day.

"Panse?" Draco asked when he had calmed down and lowered his arms. "Do you want me to stay the rest of the day?"

"I would be happy to have some company, darling."

"Then shift over, because I'm dead tired."

The Slytherin boy kicked off his shoes and fell on the free side of the bed. Still in his clothes, he fell asleep on the blanket. Pansy humphed.

"That wasn't quite the company I had expected." She turned to Draco and began to plait his hair in boredom.

-------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron sat at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was lunch time and they wondered with some worry where Harry was. Neither of them had seen him since breakfast. A fear that he had done, or was doing, something stupid again grew in their guts. A huge barn owl landed in front of Hermione and lifted its leg arrogantly. The girl undid the letter and the bird was up in the air again without waiting for a treat.

Hermione scrutinised the envelope. No sender, just _'Miss H. Granger – Confidential'_ written in clean, tidy letters.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." She cast some revealing charms; no hexes or curses were attached to the letter and she opened the envelope before Ron Weasley's curious eyes.

_'This letter is enchanted by Prof. S. Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Its content can only be revealed if you, Miss H. Granger, are alone and safe from prying eyes.'_

A letter from her Potions Master which only she was allowed to read? Hermione felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She had never gotten a private letter from a teacher before and the fact that her first was from Professor Snape made everything more exciting for her.

"Snape sent you a letter?"

"Yeah, it's probably about Harry." She said, already rising from her place.

"I'll read it quickly and meet you in front of the greenhouse, okay?" The bushy haired girl placed a quick kiss on Ron's cheek and was gone before he could even answer.

As head girl of Gryffindor, Hermione had access to the prefect bathroom, which came in quite handy now. She closed the door and locked it, adding an Alerting charm just to be sure.

Her hands shook with excitement, even though she had a good guess about the content. She opened the envelope and took out the sheet of parchment.

_'Miss Granger, I hope you understand that this letter's content has to be kept secret.  
It's no-one's business but the people already involved._

_I talked to Mr Malfoy, he's not willing to forgive Mr Potter and make the first step towards patching things up between them. I warned him of the possible consequences but he is stubborn. To ensure that Mr Potter won't try to harm himself again, I would like you to take care of him. Maybe you could manage to keep Mr Potter alive, as hard that sounds, until I find an antidote._

_Prof. S. Snape'_

Hermione gaped at the letter in disbelief. As much she admired the man for what he had done over the past few days, he really was oblivious to Harry's obstinacy and to his love. She had seen Harry's reactions and behaviour when Draco was around and nothing could hold him back. They would need to chain the Golden Boy to a wall to keep him away from Malfoy.

The only true way, Hermione thought with mixed feelings, was to help Harry to seduce the Slytherin. As soon as she had finished that thought, a plan began to form in her mind.

Herbology would have to wait. A talk with Pansy was more important now.

--------

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Part Sixteen Operation: Seduce the dra

Hello!  
Actually I didn't want to update until I got the beta'd version back, but well… I change my mind almost daily. Call it advantage on your side.  
I wanted to comment on some Reviews, but the stupid one I am, I forgot which one. Sorry!

WARNINGS: not Beta'd, cliffy, beginning of lemon

I want to dedicate this chapter to the boyfriend of a good friend of mine. He died in a car-crash a short while ago. I know he's not into Slash, but anyway…

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Sixteen Operation: Seduce the dragon – That's no plan!**_

-------- 

Hermione hurried up the stairs to the hospital wing. Hunched forward, she huffed loud in front of the infirmary door and tried to calm down. She opened the door silently and went inside. Pansy sat on her bed, leaned against the headboard and read a book, leaned against her pulled up knees. The Gryffindor girl went closer and Pansy looked up from her book.

"Eurm, hello Pansy."

The girl lifted her right index finger to her mouth "Sssh" and pointed at the sleeping form next to her.

Hermione went to the foot of the bed and pressed her hand firmly against her mouth to muffle her giggle. In front of her lay the otherwise beautiful sleeping Draco Malfoy with many little plaited pigtails.

"What? What…" she forced through her hand.

"I was bored." Pansy stated simply. "What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione remembered why she did come and sobered quickly.

"Actually I was going to ask you for your help, but…" her eyes wandered to Draco.

"It's about Draco."

"Yes."

"And about Harry?"

The bushy haired girl looked at her approvingly and nodded. Pansy pulled out her wand and cast a reversed silencing charm on the sleeping boy. She put her wand back down and looked at Hermione.

"Okay, what do you need?" she pointed at the foot of her bed and Hermione sat on the free space with a smile.

The girl of the Golden Trio began with the letter of Snape and explained Pansy her plan and what she needed. With every new fact Pansy's face became slyer.

-------------------------------------

Hermione had picked up Ron after Herbology. It had been their last class of the day and Hermione had taken the time to explain her plan properly to him.

Now they sat still in Gryffindor common room and Ron stared blank at the girl.

"You see, it's a simple plan. But those work the best."

"Herm, it's Malfoy after all, you're talking about. You can't mean it for real. Besides, we don't know where Harry's. Ain't you concerned?"

"Pansy said he'd visited her this morning and apologised. He's probably in his bed sulking. Pansy said he was a little down because of Malfoy."

Ron crossed his arms.

"You say it yourself… He's down because of Malfoy"

The girl rolled her eyes. Sometimes this boy was as stubborn as a mule.

"Because. He's. Not. With. Malfoy. – Ron, please accept it finally. As long Harry's drugged, you just can make him happy with Draco."

The red head stood up, deep in thoughts, made three steps and flopped down in the other armchair. Hermione watched him from the couch questioningly, but let him be. With a sigh the boy looked up.

"Well, maybe he isn't that bad. He helped us after all."

Hermione jumped up and sat in Ron's lap to kiss him happily.

"We should tell Harry. I'm really happy, you finally agree."

Ron grumbled something inaudible and both went up to the dorm of the seventh year boys.

As assumed, Harry lay on his bed and stared emotionless at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, legs like arms stretched out.

The other two third of the Golden Trio went closer and gasped loud. The boy-who-lived had scratched at his arms until they were raw and bloody. It looked worse than it was, but Harry seemed to enjoy the pain it had caused, because his apathetic face showed a faint smile.

Hermione conjured a wet cloth and Ron rummaged through Harry's pockets for the ointment he'd actually gotten for his wrists.

"Harry, look at me!" Hermione said softly while applying ointment to his wounds.

"Go away." Came the uncaring reply.

Ron slammed his fists against the foot of Harry's bed and snapped the other two out of their own little world.

"God, Potter, get a fucking grip on yourself. What do you think we're here for? You don't get the ferret back with pitying yourself and nothing else, but harming yourself. Get the bloody hell up!" he barked and received stares out of two huge, astounded pairs of eyes.

"Ron, calm down. It's not the time to…"

"Of course it is! It's the bloody best time now. We're here to help him with the git and he lies on his bed, tries to coalesce with the same and sends us away."

Harry pushed up on his elbows and looked at Hermione.

"You want to help me? With dragon?"

"Well, yes, I thought of a plan and talked to Pansy. Actually, it's dependent on you, if everything works out fine."

The dark haired boy sat up completely and smiled shyly at Ron.

"Thanks, Ron!"

The Weasley boy dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah – You don't even know the plan. So, listen to Herm and stop this self-pitying – it becomes annoying."

"Okay." Hermione began and Harry turned towards her, while Ron sat down on the trunk of Harry. "Actually it's quite simple. We smuggle you in Draco's quarters and you'll seduce him."

Harry stared at her flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. That was the plan? That was no plan, not at all.

"You what? – I what? Seduce?"

The girl sighed and began to speak to a retarded, but fell back into her usual speed.

"Pansy. Can. Leave. The. Infirmary. This. Evening. She will drag Draco to dinner, but will leave early. We'll meet up with her in front of the hall and she'll guide you to the Slytherin dungeons. Of course you'll be hidden under your invisible cloak. In the dungeons she'll bring you to Draco's room and inside you'll wait until Draco comes back. Think about something that he won't throw you out the moment he sees you – like, I don't know, lying naked on his bed."

"Hermione!" both boys shouted at her and looked scandalised. Harry's little blush underlined his shocked expression nicely.

"What?" the girl asked innocently "Then lie naked under the blanket, if it makes you feel better."

"You mean it'll work?"

"Harry – I talked to Pansy. Draco dotes on you, still. He wouldn't refuse sex with his boyfriend, would he? – Oh, come on, Ron, we talked about it already."

"Sorry, old habits…"

The Golden Boy stared at the blanket, beside him, long enough to think he maybe have fallen asleep, just the steady teeter of his left foot disproved.

"O-okay. I'll do it."

"Great!" the girl beamed "then up with you. We don't have much time."

"Much time? For what?"

"Shower, clothes, hair, food for strengthening. Come on, shower's first."

Harry groaned, but let it wash over him.

-------------------------------------

He was fed. He was showered. He was combed. He was nicely dressed. And now he stood, hidden under his invisible cloak, outside the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione and waited for Pansy.

His heart drummed a fast beat against his ribcage and his mouth was a good competitor for a desert. He grabbed Hermione's hand nervously and calmed a little when she squeezed it assuring.

The door opened and Pansy came out, her violet hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Heya!" she greeted the visible two and walked closer. "So… where's the bed bunny?" she heard the gasp and grabbed into ostensibly empty air and felt resistance.

"Hi Harry! – It's best we hurry or someone will see me. Or Draco comes out."

"Did he get suspicious?" Hermione asked.

"He pushed his food on his plate around; didn't even notice when I went away. Besides, he's still angry with me for plaiting his beautiful hair." Pansy flipped her pony tail to underline the sarcasm.

"You plaited…" Ron got a look from Hermione and fell silent, but no one could erase the broad smile on his face.

"Give me your hand, Harry."

The boy let go of Herm's hand and put it into Pansy's outstretched one.

"Alright guys. I'm leaving, plus attachment."

Pansy went off towards dungeons, under waves of Hermione and Ron, dragging solid air behind her.

Both kept silent and the way up to Draco's room was easy, almost every Slytherin was still at dinner. Pansy gave the password and opened the door to the Slytherin Ice Prince's room. The door closed behind them and Harry took of his invisible cloak.

"Has he changed his password?"

Pansy stumbled in the semi dark to the fireplace to light it.

"Why should he?" she asked with her back to Harry.

"Before, it had been 'dragon talon', hadn't it?"

"Dragon talon?" the fireplace began to crackle and seemed to lighten Pansy's mind. She remembered Harry's confused state. "Oh yeah, you're right, he changed it." She turned around and saw Harry for the first time and whistled. "My, my, Mr Potter."

Harry smiled sheepishly, luckily it wasn't bright enough to reveal his cute blush.

He wore faded blue jeans, which made one wonder how he had managed to get into those, that tight they were. The shirt was soft cotton in light, almost white, grey and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. And he was barefoot.

"Did he change it because of me?"

"Why are you barefoot?"

They asked at the same time, that no one understood the other. Pansy gestured Harry to repeat first and looked a little confused.

"Change?"

"The password, Pansy."

"Ooooh" she looked at him with huge eyes. "That… no, no. It wasn't because of you. Someone had found out it and Draco needed to change it, you know?"

Harry didn't look convinced, but Pansy's question made him forget quickly.

"Why don't you wear any shoes? It's cold on the floors."

The dark haired boy looked sheepishly at his feet and wiggled his toes.

"I put a warming charm on them."

"And why…" Pansy stared again on his feet and watched them curiously.

"I hadn't nice shoes. And Herm suggested I could go barefoot, because I would take shoes, if I would wear some, off anyway."

Pansy shook her head in amusement and looked up with a smirk.

"Do you know that you've cute toes?"

"HaHa."

"No, really. – Well, I'll leave you alone now. Make yourself comfortable."

Pansy left through the same door they had come from and Harry turned slowly on the spot. Everything looked like ever. The huge dark woodened wardrobe next to the desk. The black leather couch in front of the fireplace. Nothing had changed and Harry breathed a breath of relief. Known ambience calmed him. He threw his cloak over the backrest of the couch and went to the bed. How should he wait for Draco? His hands began to unbutton his shirt absentmindedly. Naked? No, no, that… he wouldn't feel comfortable.

He sat down on the bed and fell backwards. The ceiling of the bed was the old one as well. He would've wondered if Draco would've changed it. He shifted upwards and lay fully on the bed. He stared up at the enchanted ceiling and smiled. Little stars formed the constellation of dragon and glowed down on him.

The door swung open and Harry tensed. Moment of truth was close. He rolled to the side and waited for Draco to notice him.

He knew he hadn't left the fire burning. He closed the door quickly and scanned the room.

"What do you do in here?" he asked when seeing Harry. He wanted to yell that Harry should get out of here, but he couldn't – remembering the last time he had pushed the boy away.

He went closer and saw Harry's exposed chest through the opened shirt. The chest, he wanted to leave marks all over. His eyes went up to Harry's face and his bashful look.

"Hello, dragon."

Again he wanted to gruff, not to call him that name, but is subconscious prevented him from doing so. Did he want Harry to stop this name? Did he want Harry to leave for real? His subconscious whispered non-stop that he didn't and the whisper turned slowly into yells.

To tell the truth he'd missed Harry, 'a little' he told himself; the touch, the kisses, his love.

"What do you want?" he asked the Gryffindor with an exhausted voice and flopped on the edge of the bed.

"You." Harry whispered.

His Draco was so beautiful. The long, blond hair tied back in a pony tail, glowed in the light of the fire and his porcelain skin as well. 'He is beautiful', was Harry's only thought and the longing for his dragon was spurred on even more.

"What?" Draco turned around and looked at Harry with a quizzical look.

The dark haired boy sat up and stretched out his hand. His fingers traced lightly over Draco's cheek and he smiled slightly. Happy that Draco didn't flinch or even pull away.

"Do you remember our first kiss, dragon?"

He wanted to scream 'No! No! Because there's none!' But there was one. Detention. It was definitely not the kiss Harry meant, but that didn't matter. They've had a first kiss, which had been breathtaking. Besides, the urge to scream became smaller and smaller, because Harry's touch felt so good that he crawled on the bed to get more of this good feeling. Get closer to it.

Why had he been angry again?

"Do you remember, dragon?"

"Yeah, why?" he moaned when Harry's hands began to roam under his shirt and he almost straddled the smaller boy. Draco bit his lower lip and looked at Harry through half lidded eyes.

Oh, damn it!

He straddled the boy and ripped his own shirt open. His eyes closed and his head back in his neck, he felt a wet mouth on his chest. All tension, of the last days, fell from him and he just enjoyed the touch of Harry. He felt himself getting slowly hard, but Harry couldn't hide his erection either.

The mouth vanished from his chest, but the hands stayed and he let his head thrown back and just listened to Harry's suddenly deep voice, indicating pure sex.

"Tell me! I want to remember as well."

-------- 

DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**!!! Thank You!


	18. Part Seventeen Kindle me, my dragon!

Wow, three weeks already again. Actually I wanted to post just beta'd chapters from now on. But my Beta is rather busy and some of you almost begged me to update and I didn't want to let you wait any longer.  
So here's the long waited chapter!!!

**WARNING:** Explicit sexual content! (they do it – as promised)

This chapter will be a very important point for the entire story. What means some may hate the story from this point onwards. I'm sorry therefore, but don't want to change it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Seventeen Kindle me, my dragon! **_

--------

Draco's head snapped up.

"WHA- aaah Harry."

The Gryffindor bit gently on one of Draco's nipples and smirked, because of the elicit sound. He felt Draco's right hand fisting his hair slowly and his head was roughly pulled back. He groaned quietly, but definitely not out of pain. Vibrant green eyes looked up into serious ice-blue eyes that scrutinised him and one corner of his mouth curved up in a challenging smirk.

Draco saw the smirk and growled deep down his throat, before he crashed his lips on this smirk and began to ravage the sweet mouth with relish. He slipped off the shirt of Harry and his own after, and Harry moaned freely into the kiss when he felt Draco's hands roaming over his chest.

The blonde pushed Harry gently back down, that he needed to follow, not to break the kiss when Harry lay flat on the bed. The kiss broke and the Golden Boy panted hard. Draco felt his hot breath against his cheek and waited a moment that the shiver, it let run down his spine, wouldn't waver into his voice.

"It was rather close to this one." He licked the spot beneath Harry's ear and made the Golden Boy chuckle.

"Hey, that tickles. – I asked you to tell me, Draco. Not to show."

Draco ignored the 'complaint'. He wasn't in the mood for a nice little chat. He pushed the anger he'd felt, because of Harry's outbreak, into the very last corner of his brain and stopped thinking too hard about consequences.

He'd wanted this boy for an eternity, the talk with Severus had made him realise again. And now, that he'd the boy, he didn't want him anymore? No way! Harry had offered himself on a silver platter, the moment he'd lain down on Draco's bed and the blonde wouldn't refuse something he wanted for so long.

His mouth wandered back up to Harry's ear, while his right hand wandered down and cupped Harry's erection possessively. The Gryffindor bucked his hips and moaned into Draco's shoulder.

"Do you remind your debt?" Draco whispered in a husky low voice and felt Harry shiver beneath him. His hand went to Potter's zipper and opened it slowly that Golden Boy squeaked in anticipation.

"Do you remind, baby?" again he used this voice and made Harry role his hips against his leg, that lay between Harry's.

"Oh god, say that again. Just say something."

Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry with one of his naughtiest smirks, which fell quickly at the sight beneath him. The Gryffindor looked, to put it simple, eerie. His whole body glowed in an almost white light that seemed to seep off him naturally. His eyes shined like gems, although the pupils were entirely black.

Draco gulped at the sight and didn't dare move.

"Harry, do you feel alright?"

Little sparks flashed in Harry's eyes for a moment, when he heard the voice and focused on Draco.

"Yes, I'm fine. But why did you stop? Dragon, please go on."

"But, but you're glowing!"

The Golden Boy just snorted and pulled Draco into a kiss.

"Really? You probably kindled me." He said in an amused tone. "Don't mind me glowing, but please sleep with me, Draco."

"No, no, you don't understand…"

"What?" Harry's eyes turned back to their mesmerising green colour and looked offended. The glow of his skin dimmed as well. "Does that mean, you don't want to sleep with me?"

"No, yes… argh, fuck it!" He crashed his lips on Harry's and bruised the mouth with pleasure.

The pants of Harry were discarded quickly and joined the shirts on the ground.

Draco kissed his way down along Harry's chest and noticed the re-blazing glow, but arranged with it. Harry's hands ran over his blond scalp and he heard the purr coming from the dark haired boy. Yes, a real purr, that sounded familiar and awoke the urge deep down inside of him, to pleasure the-boy-who-lived and it felt right.

Draco's mouth and hands worked synchronised; the deeper his mouth went, the deeper pulled his hands Harry's boxer-shorts. Harry's hands fisted his hair when he licked slowly along the shaft of Harry's erection. He kissed the head open mouthed and Harry's hands pulled his hair painfully.

"Owww, Harry!"

Black eyes with sparks stared at him and hands let go of his hair.

"I'm sorry, dragon."

Harry grabbed the sheets instead of Draco's hair and the blonde could see the plea to go on. He pressed his lips against the head and pushed slowly forward until Harry's flesh was completely surrounded by his hot, wet mouth.

The Gryffindor moaned freely and blabbered incoherent things while he tried to push deeper into the pleasure that Draco offered him. Malfoy put his hand on the flat abdomen of Harry's to keep him down and hummed in protest not to gag.

"Oh…oh dragon, please… fuck, yes… Draco."

All of a sudden Harry let go of the sheets and grabbed Draco's shoulder to pull him up. Flabbergasted and confused stared Draco into black orbs that focused on him.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no" Golden Boy framed the blonde's face with his hands and licked seductively over his lips. "My Dragon. Mine. – Fuck me, Draco!"

"But I was about to…"

Harry kissed him hungrily and made Draco moan with relish, that he forgot the rest. One hand left the soft skin of Draco's face and began to rummage skilfully the drawer of the nightstand to turn up again with a bottle of lube.

The Slytherin stopped the kiss and looked at the bottle with huge eyes.

"How did you know that…?"

"You always keep it there, don't you?" Harry answered with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were still onyx coloured, noticed the blonde, but his skin wasn't glowing that much any… -  
Draco's jaw dropped. Not Harry had stopped glowing; he himself had begun glowing as well.

"Dragon?" the voice seemed to be in his very head and crawled slowly along his spine that he shivered.

"Dragon?" his dick twitched.

"Y-yeah?"

"Please"

The bottle of lube was pushed in his hand and Harry's face was sheer determination. Draco plied the bottle in his hand and watched it intently.

Harry was intent on sleeping with him that much was for sure. But he saw everything in a different light. He, Harry, had slept with Draco before, also it had been just in his head, it made no difference. For the Slytherin, on the other hand, it would be the first time with Harry and he wanted it to be perfect.

The fact that they both were glowing like fireflies and Harry's eyes weren't their usual shining green, but a black that seemed to absorb him, what aroused him highly; didn't unsettle him the slightest. But that fact, that he wasn't unsettled, disturbed him deep down in his mind.

In a state of mind, he couldn't describe, he unclasped the bottle and let an amount of lube drip in his palm. The dark haired boy's hands grabbed the sheets again and Draco heard little squeaks of anticipation coming from the boy. He coated the fingers of his right hand with lube and without a word of him, spread Harry his legs willingly.

The blonde wanted to come up with a witty remark about Harry's eagerness and boundless submission, but the sight made him unable to speak.

Draco kneeled in front of Harry and drew his index finger along the sensitive skin behind the balls. The Golden Boy moaned and Draco knew this sound would be his downfall. His finger reached its aim and pressed slowly inside. He watched Harry's face for any signs of pain and began to move his finger slowly. Instead of the expected cries of pain, Draco heard the boy-who-lived groan and watched him trying to rock harder against Draco's finger.

"Dragon, go on! Go on. Please!"

He felt like he hadn't seen anything sexier in his entire life. The boy he loved for such a long time was finally his and writhed beneath him and begged and begged and begged. Draco knew Harry would comply to everything now, as long he would pleasure him. And he knew he himself would listen to every whim of this gorgeous Gryffindor, as long he could see Harry like this.

Slowly he inserted a second finger and grabbed Harry's dick to stroke it in the same pace his fingers moved inside of the tight channel.

Black eyes with a firework of red and green sparks tore wide open and Draco heard the sheets rip in Harry's hands, when he groaned in a deep throaty sound that the blonde needed to stop for a moment and concentrate on his breathing, not to cum just from the others sounds. Apparently he'd found boy wonder's prostate.

"Draco, Draco" Harry panted "it's enough. Fuck me!"

The oddities of Harry's look and that he glowed himself, were already forgotten or accepted as normal and definitely a turn-on, that he looked at Harry just in worry about him.

"But, Baby, I just have two…"

Harry sat up in a hurry, at least as far one could sit up with two fingers up one's behind, and looked at Draco sternly.

"Get inside of me! Now!" he demanded and fell back on the bed.

Draco pulled his fingers out and spread the remaining lube over his almost painful hardness. He leaned over Harry and pushed slowly inside. The tightness was hot and seemed to suck him in automatically. Harry groaned and he took quick short breaths to accustom to the stretching and the feeling of being filled.

Malfoy was completely buried in the tight little arse, like he wanted to call it, and waited for an okay. He wanted to move so badly that it felt as though the muscles in his rear and thighs twitched nervously with tension.

Tanned, slim legs wrapped around his lower-back and Harry rolled his hips leisurely. Malfoy looked into those black pools and heard the voice of permission.

"Move."

Draco pulled out half his length and pushed back slowly to find the sweet spot that brought so much pleasure over his love. Harry squirmed in some agony and he pulled out again, angling different. He pushed back and the dark haired boy growled.

"Yes, dragon, there, please."

He snapped his hips back again and began to move in a steady rhythm with increasing pace. Both were groaning in ecstasy and Draco grabbed Harry's dick and began stroking it. But Golden Boy let go of the sheets, that showed several tears by now, and swat his hand away.

"No, make me cum like this." Harry panted through moans. His hands wandered up Draco's back and caressed tenderly over the sensitive spot at his nape. Draco forgot his pace for a moment and moaned sensually. His head dropped and he rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Move, dragon."

"Baby … hands"

"I know," the smirk wavered into Harry's voice and he began to roll his hips around Draco, while his hands didn't let go of the neck. "and now move. Or do you want to tell me you're unworthy of being mine?"

The angry growl that escaped Draco's mouth made Harry shiver and the glow that surrounded them wavered and changed from white to flaming blue.

The blonde dropped his head from Harry's forehead on his left shoulder and bit it to control the sensation, coming from Harry's touch. He knew he would leave a bloody mark on his love's shoulder and it didn't bother him at all. It was more like a mark of property.

The next thrust of him was hard as if he wanted to punish Harry for his last comment. Golden Boy howled and tightened his legs around Draco and urged him to keep that pace.

The Slytherin Ice Prince obeyed, but knew he couldn't remain much longer especially with Harry's hands at his nape. He felt Harry's erection rubbing against his abdomen with every thrust and wished he could touch him to make him cum before.

Draco let go of the shoulder and lifted his head. Grey blazing eyes connected with black absorbing ones.

"I'm close, baby. God, you feel so good."

He crashed his lips on Harry's and felt the world breaking down around him. Just one kiss had been necessary and the boy-who-lived covered both their chests with his semen and moaned his orgasm into the kiss.

The already tight walls around Draco convulsed and if the moan hadn't already triggered him, this would have done it for sure. He buried his load deep inside Harry and collapsed on the smaller body, moaning Harry's name.

The legs around him left and one hand at his neck as well. He rolled aside and looked at his lover, Harry Potter, who stared back.

"Mine." The dark haired boy whispered, when he shifted closer to Draco, who snaked an arm around his waist and pulled the blanket above their bodies.

"You're mine, dragon." Was all Harry said, before he fell asleep.

--------

Huh? Any idea where this will lead to?

**Please REVIEW!!! And thank you for ALL Reviews I got until now. I love every single one!**


	19. Part Eighteen A slightly different aft

Hello! Thanks to my wonderful Beta this chapter is rather quick up, isn't it? I'm really happy that you all liked the last chapter and many of you were right supposing that this will the chapter be when the Potion wears off. But that doesn't need to mean everything will go down the drain. Just have some patience with me and you will see.

Warnings: None – bar the sadness, I think.

BETA: **IBelieveInMaryWorth** **  
(**All mistakes that are left are mine)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
(I love and value every single one)

-------- 

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Eighteen A slightly different aftermath **_

-------- 

Harry opened his eyes slowly and closed them again straight away. The bed was too warm, too comfy, too protecting to face reality again. He hadn't slept that well in a long time and felt like he had awoken from a wonderful dream.

Which day of the week was it?

His mind felt foggy and actually he didn't give a damn if it was Monday or Wednesday or Saturday – he felt so cosy in his bed, and he wanted to doze a little longer.

The mattress moved although he lay motionless and Harry tensed. So much for dozing a little longer. Soft kisses were pressed against his shoulder and he opened his eyes in shock.

"Good morning, Baby."

BABY? No one called him Baby. What had he missed? Why had he woken up with another man in his bed?

The Gryffindor's eyes focused slowly on his environment and realised he wasn't in his bed after all.

Carefully, very carefully, as though not to scare a wild animal, Harry turned around and faced Draco Malfoy. He blinked a couple of times, noticing Malfoy's genuine smile, before he jumped up in a hurry.

"What the hell? Malfoy, what…how…aah?"

The dark haired boy stood in front of the bed and tried in panic to cover his private bits. He bent down to grab one of the shirts and yelped. Arrows of white-hot pain shot through his back and behind and he felt his knees getting weak.

Strong arms wrapped around him, stopping him from falling, and pressed him against a warm chest. Harry sighed.

"Are you okay, Harry? I think you should lie down again, maybe I was too rough last night."

Golden Boy felt something warm running down his leg, pushed Draco away so that he fell on the bed, and glared at the naked blonde. He grabbed the Slytherin's shirt and wiped the sticky texture away. His voice was calm and icy – a sign that Harry was beyond one of his usual fits of temper.

"Why. Did I. Wake up. In. Your. Bloody. Bed?"

'So he doesn't remember,' Draco thought sadly and felt his heart break. He'd allowed the feelings he had for Harry appear again out of the deepest corner of his heart. He'd given in and had showed Harry all the love he felt for him. And for what? Nothing. Everything had been in vain and now he hated himself. How could he go on without Harry?

But the Malfoy that he still was didn't allow him to falter. No one should know that he was breaking apart because of Golden Boy.

"Well, because…" Draco began in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Would you please…" Harry waved with his hand meaningfully "…cover yourself?"

"I don't think so. There's nothing you haven't already seen." The Slytherin retorted with a smug expression. Harry humphed, offended, and turned around to face the door.

"So?"

"Well, you came to me last night…"

"Obviously." The Boy-who-lived snorted.

"…and begged me to sleep with you."

All colour drained from Harry's face. He spun around and scowled at Draco.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

Harry breathed hard and Draco saw his eyes turning black again. He needed to find out what was happening to Harry.

The room was buzzing with magic and Harry wanted to get his hands around Malfoy's delicate neck of Malfoy and wring, wring, wring. But he couldn't. As hard he tried, he couldn't focus his anger on Malfoy. He bent down, picked up his clothes and put them on quickly.

The Gryffindor looked up and Draco saw the tears running down his face. He wanted to wrap his arms around Harry and tell him that everything would turn out fine, that he loved him and wanted him, but he didn't. He knew if he moved in the slightest, the other boy would explode.

"Thank you," Harry spat "for taking my virginity." He threw his cloak over his head and vanished. The door was slammed open and Harry was gone.

Draco closed the door magically and stared at the ceiling of his bed. The stars of the dragon constellation glowed down on him and he wrapped the blanket around himself. The scent of Harry was still distinct and Draco inhaled deeply.

"I hate you, Harry Potter. I hate you for not loving me. I hate you for awakening my feelings again." He sobbed into the blanket.

_Well I can't wash it off  
I can't rinse it out  
I can smell you on my clothes  
And I can taste you in my mouth  
I can't shake it off  
And I can't get it out  
You are everywhere I look  
And you are all I dream about  
I never wanted to end like this_

(He Is Legend – 'Dixie Wolf (The Seduction Of...)')

-------------------------------------

Harry ran through the Slytherin common-room, hidden under his invisibility cloak, several people getting shoved aside by what looked like empty air. He ran out of the dungeon and up to the Gryffindor tower. He needed to feel the exhaustion to stop him from going insane. His whole body screamed at him to turn around, crawl back under the blanket and snuggle up to Draco's lithe body…to listen to the deep bass of his voice…to bite that…NO! He would never allow such things, never! His mind fought hard against the will of his body.

What had happened to make him sleep with Draco fucking Malfoy of all people? He had no idea, not the tiniest spark of a memory wandered through his brain to kindle his sleeping mind.

The Gryffindor reached his haven and stumbled numbly through the portrait hole. Heads turned towards the entrance and Harry cursed silently. It must be Saturday or Sunday, he thought and thanked the gods for his invisibility cloak. Carefully he slalomed through the mass of people that bustled around and climbed up the stairs to his dorm.

He needed to be alone. He wanted to let his mind go numb, but he needed to work out a lot of things first. Things he didn't remember. Harry hurried into the empty dorm and closed the hangings of his bed the moment he'd sat down on it. He left the cloak above his head and crawled under the blanket. No one would see him, no one would ask questions…no one would know what had happened.

For the first time he realised that he was crying again. Or still, it didn't matter which. His eyes hurt, his skin prickled and itched and he felt lonely. Malfoy's smile ghosted across his mind; it had been genuine and gorgeous and Malfoy had looked happy. He couldn't have been happy because of Harry, could he? No, no…Harry pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and tried to push the pictures away.

Golden Boy heard the door open and took his hands down, black dots dancing in his view because of the pressure. Shoes tapped over the floor, the steps coming closer. The hangings of his bed were pushed aside and Harry cursed colourfully inside his mind, like he'd done so often this morning.

"Come on, Harry. We know you're here." Hermione said with a friendly smile and let her hand glide over the bed until she felt the cloak. She pulled the fabric away and revealed Harry, with red swollen eyes and despair written all over his face.

Ron growled angrily and punched the pole of the four-poster bed.

"He has hurt you, hasn't he? Herm, I told you it was a stupid idea."

The girl looked down at their best friend in utter shock, but her eyes weren't focused on his.

"No, no, it can't be. Draco wouldn't hurt him. No, Ron, I can't have been wrong."

"Herm," Ron turned towards her and sighed "you need to learn that you're fallible, just like everyone else."

"You know words like 'fallible'?" the girl asked as she turned her head to Ron in astonishment.

"Hey, don't get mean now just because for once I'm not the one who fucked up."

"That's not…"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?"

Harry sat upright in his bed and glared at his friends, who stared at him with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

"And I would appreciate it if you would tell me what's going on here, because apparently you knew that I was with Malfoy last night." He added in the same cold voice he'd used for Draco earlier.

Hermione and Ron looked at him, looked at each other and looked back at him, before asking in confused unison "MALFOY?" not noticing the tone of voice Harry had used.

The Gryffindor girl leaned forward and rested her hand against Harry's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?"

He swatted her hand away and glared again at them both.

"Of course I am! I want answers - now! Do you know where I was last night?"

"You, eurm," Ron began, avoiding Harry's gaze. "You went down to the dungeons because… because…" Harry saw the uncomfortable look in Ron's eyes and regretted asking. "…youwantedtoseducehim." The red-head spluttered, hoping Harry hadn't heard, but unfortunately he had.

"WHAAAT? Are you frickin' insane? I would never…" Golden Boy yelled, enraged, and jumped out of the bed to stand eye-level with the other two. Again, pain shot through his rear and he fell silent.

With his hands he covered his face and stared at the ground between his fingers

"Oh my god, I did." He whispered when realisation hit him hard. "I did. I did. I really did."

Hermione and Ron exchanged concerned looks and both knew they were thinking along the same lines.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday, I suppose." He answered absentmindedly.

"No, I meant do you know the date?"

"What? I slept with Draco Malfoy and you want to know the fucking date? Are you two insane? Why aren't you freaking out and screaming at me? I'm amazed you haven't slapped me yet. I. Slept. With. Malfoy!" The Boy-who-lived ranted and stared at his two best friends incredulously.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly and Harry sighed.

"The third, I think."

"Today's the nineteenth." Hermione said slowly, glancing at Ron.

"That's rubbish! I can't have missed sixteen whole days. You must be wrong, Herm." The dark haired boy grumbled, not noticing the offended look on Hermione's face.

At the same time his mind was racing at lightning speed to search in every small corner of his brain for memories. He knew Hermione wouldn't lie to him, he just had said it to try and convince himself. But what had happened over the last two weeks and why didn't he remember?

He'd woken up in Malfoy's bed. He had had sex with the ferret. The git must have cursed him, he thought, and Ron and Hermione allowed it.

The girl and the red-head had begun whispering quietly when Harry had fallen into deep thought, and jumped when Harry yelled at them.

"YOU! You call yourself my friends? How dare you? Malfoy drugged me to make me submissive and you let him? You actually seem to like the idea!" His intestines felt like they had been caught in an iron fist when he accused Draco.

"Gods, no, Harry, that's not… you've got it all wrong."

"Mate, do you really think so badly of us?" Both exclaimed in horror.

"I want the truth, now!" he growled angrily and slumped down on the bed like a sulking child.

Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded, and they both sat down on Ron's bed looking at Harry uncertainly.

"Well, do you remember Potions and the row with Draco?" Hermione began to tell Harry everything she knew in as delicate a manner as possible to avoid freaking him out even more.

-------------------------------------

Harry traced his index finger over the white scar that ran up his left wrist. That couldn't have been him. He would have never tried to kill himself, especially not for or because of Dr-Malfoy. But a persistent thought which he tried to disregard told him over and over again that he'd never felt anything so true and real before.

So he'd been out of his mind, had ran up to Malfoy like a love struck little kitten. He'd thrown himself at the blonde's feet and his rival had accepted him to save his life. He had even tried to kill Malfoy's best friend because of…who the fuck knows what possessed him that day.

He could never ever face Draco Malfoy again in his whole sorry life. He felt too embarrassed, he thought. But the thought of not seeing Draco again pained him endlessly. Something was screaming inside of him and it urged him to get close to Malfoy, to be by his side and feel good and protected…and loved. Harry growled and pressed his fists against his eyes.

Ron and Hermione watched him worriedly. They'd told him everything, they had gone through the events of the last couple of weeks with him and he had fallen in some kind of stupor. The growl was beginning to get a little uncanny now.

"Mate, do you..."

"I just want to be alone for a bit." Harry interrupted Ron, crawling under the blankets.

"Okay, Harry, but please…"

"And would you tell Snape that he can stop researching? Or he'll probably deduct points from me for not informing him." He interrupted Hermione and his friends knew he didn't want to hear any more. Interrupting people was his way of telling them that they were annoying him.

The couple left the 7th year boys dorm and shuffled sadly down to Snape's private rooms. The pair had hoped things would have ended differently.

Harry lay in his bed, blanket pulled above his head, feeling lonely and cold. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, and inhaled deeply. Enormous sorrow washed over him, but he could tell it wasn't his own. He covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. The sorrow made him restless and it ached deep inside of him. The feeling was dull, but it was definitely present. The sorrow made him angry. Someone had hurt something very precious, he'd hurt something very precious. The shock ran through his bones and changed his anger into self-hatred.

Harry began to sob into his pillow. Someone was sad because of him, very sad, and he felt it piercing his heart.

-------- 

The Lyrics for 'Dixie Wolf (The Seduction Of...)' are not mine and belong to the wonderful band 'He Is Legend'. I love that song.

To ISINUYASHA:  
Hey, Hase, bist du so busy mit Schule? Da hört man ja auch nix mehr, aber ich dank dir ganz doll für deinen comment. Und du hast recht, du hast einen kleinen Vorteil den anderen gegenüber, aber das ist auch gut so, sonst wäre ich wohl niemals mit der story weitergekommen tehe


	20. Part Nineteen How long is an eternity?

Salvete! I know it's a rather long time that I posted. But I was for about three weeks without internet. (see the gruesomeness in it?)  
I thought about this story now for a while and I think chapter twenty-three will be the end of this (plus epilogue – maybe). I'm really happy about all your Reviews, they mean a lot to me, because I know sometimes it's such a drag to push the review button.

I wanted to say thank you to **stardragon12** for all the reviews. Tehe.  
And **Isinuyasha**: wirst du mir jetzt endlich mal ne antwort geben? Ich mach mir langsam sorgen. Is was passiert?

Thanks to my amazing **Beta: IBelieveInMaryWorth** (did I mention you're amazing? Hehe)

Warnings: None. Just a little bit sad. And Harry … oh damn it, you'll read it anyway… I make it official now – THIS WILL TURN OUT AS CREATURE-FIC.

**Note:** I created the magical creature 'Temirith' and whose nature, which will be explained in a later chapter, for the story only.  
HUGE Thanks to a wonderful friend of mine, Isi, I mean you hehe, who came up with the amazing name while watching LotR. Without her this story would have been abandoned after chapter twelve (part eleven).

**Have fun and don't forget to REVIEW!**

--------

_**Where's My Dragon? Part Nineteen How long is an eternity?**_

--------

Whoever thought that Sunday was the best day of the week would change his mind after seeing how Harry Potter's went. He spent his Sunday in bed. Under the blanket. The entire day. Without food.

No one had managed to get him out, or even get close to him. Harry felt lonely and empty but the moment someone came close to him or tried to touch him, he panicked and felt disgusted.

He knew he would need to attend class the next day or Hermione would drag him there personally. After all, she would reason, he'd missed sixteen days already. But for now he was safe in his snug bed that somehow didn't feel snug at all. It was cold and big and scary, but infinitely better than facing people. By people, he meant a tall, blond, gorgeous Slytherin.

The Gryffindor couldn't tell why, but half of his thoughts danced around Malfoy. No, to be honest… all of his thoughts did.

One half longed for the blonde and roared like a lion at his earlier reaction. One second he was scolded by his inner voice for not moving towards Draco, the next second the same voice was sweet and seducing and trying to tempt him.

The other half of his thoughts fought against the temptation, against the pull. And that part must have been stronger because he remained in his bed, coping with the voices and the foreign sadness that dragged sharp glass fragments across his heart.

-------------------------------------

"Sev, we need to talk." Draco as he stepped into his godfather's office. The other students and teachers were up in the Great Hall having lunch and Draco took advantage of the opportunity to talk to Severus in peace.

The Potions Master looked up from his desk and ran a hand through his shoulder long, black hair.

"I thought so too, Draco. Please sit down." The blonde obeyed and Snape went on. "I haven't seen you the whole weekend and Ms Parkinson told me you didn't allow anyone to enter your room. What's wrong?"

Draco sighed heavily and let his Malfoy mask fall. He took the glamour off too, allowing Severus to see his sad, tired appearance.

"He remembers again."

Severus was too shocked to process what Draco had said and managed a "Huh?"

"Harry remembers. The potion wore off and isn't affecting his mind any more."

The voice of the Prince of Slytherin was so afflicted and devoid of spirit that Snape knew two things for sure. One, Draco's feelings were awake again and outright squashed because of Two…Harry didn't remember a thing.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have forced you. It was…"

"No, no, don't be. It was good and it was right. He loved me as long he could and I won't forget it. Besides…the sex was amazing." He added the last bit with a little smirk that let his usual self flash up for a moment.

Severus' jaw dropped open. His ears had played tricks on him, hadn't they? Draco couldn't have had sex with Harry Potter, because he'd told Ms Granger to keep an eye on him. He would even have allowed her to chain him to a wall if it was the only way to manage it.

"Okay, Draco, did you just say you had sex with the Potter boy? If that's true, I want the entire story _now_ and don't leave one single thing out." He intoned with a serious voice, looking hard at Draco. Granger and Weasley had kept significant information away from him…that meant vengeance. Even a teacher needed his fun.

"Sev, I had no idea you're such a pervert." The Slytherin voiced cheekily.

"Draconis Lucius M…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know my full name. No need to remind me." Draco sighed and began. "When I went back to my room after dinner last Friday, Harry was waiting for me – Pansy let him in, she'd promised him to help him. She told me at breakfast this morning. So, Harry waited for me, apologised and we had sex. And that's actually why I came here."

Snape looked at his godson with wrinkled eyebrows and slight repugnance.

"As much as I love you, please spare me the sordid details of your sexual escapades with Potter."

Draco rolled his eyes and gave Snape a look that said 'How stupid do you think I am?' but didn't comment any further.

"He glowed, Sev."

"Maybe you kindled him." The head of Slytherin house mocked in amusement.

"You talk the same bloody shite as Harry." Draco retorted, pissed off. "He really glowed, and his eyes turned entirely black and he purred and then I began glowing as well and he was so keen on sleeping with me and then…and then…" The blonde faltered after he'd spilled the story in a rush. The whole thing was beginning to hurt…badly.

Snape's amusement had turned quickly into seriousness and he tried to catch every syllable of Draco's hurried voice. Something was definitely going on with the Boy-Who-Lived. He compared the information Draco supplied with things he knew about magical creatures and the only type that fitted were Temiritha. His eyes widened when the puzzle began to fit together in his thoughts. Everything made sense all of a sudden.

He needed to be entirely sure before he told Draco. It would be a disaster if he told his godson that he was the mate of a Temirith and it turned out he was wrong.

Severus Snape felt almost delighted that in the end his two godsons would come together; every sign pointed at it.

"Sev, did you hear me? Helloooo!" Draco waved a hand in front of Snape's face, but the dark eyes stayed unfocused.

"Listen, Draco…" the blonde jumped and let his hand drop quickly. "I need to look some things up before I can tell you what's wrong with Harry, but I need you to touch him at the end of class." Snape's eyes focused on Draco, finally looking at the confused blonde.

"Huh?"

"At the end of class" Severus sighed "you need to touch him. I don't mind if you kick him, as long you come in contact with him. Okay?"

Draco didn't understand why but nodded nevertheless. If it helped to satisfy his curiosity about Harry it couldn't be that bad.

"Good. The other students are waiting – come on."

Godfather and godson stood up and went into the Potions classroom. Severus waved his wand and the door to the dungeons opened and his students swarmed in. Draco went to his seat and waited for Pansy and Blaise to sit down on either side of him.

"Hey, sweety, have you talked to your uncle? Was he any help?" Pansy asked when she sat next to Draco and rubbed his arm. He had told her this morning what had happened and assured her that it wasn't her fault and that he wasn't mad at her.

"He wants to look up some things, but I think he has an idea."

Harry Potter walked in with Granger and they took their seats across. Golden Boy looked up and glanced at Draco who in return stared down at his desk. Pansy glared daggers at Potter, who bit his lower-lip and turned his eyes quickly down. Hermione and Pansy's eyes met and the Slytherin girl saw that she felt sorry. Apparently she hadn't expected things to end like this either.

"The nerve Potter has, staring at you like that." Pansy finally said to Draco when she turned away from Hermione.

"Yeah, how dare he?" Blaise asked and nudged Draco, who didn't respond. The door was closed magically by Snape and Potions class began.

…

"I expect a two foot long essay about Potions that can cause addiction, on my desk on Wednesday." Snape said at the end of the class as his pupils began to pack up their things. Everyone stood up and went to the door.

"Ms Granger?" Snape called, making the girl tense up. She, like Harry, turned around and looked at their Potions Master.

"Yes, Professor?"

Draco took his chance and made his way to the exit. His left hand brushed along Harry's and he left the room quickly. He wasn't in the mood to face the Boy-Who-Had-Broken-His-Heart any longer. Plus he had Ancient Runes now.

Snape had seen what Draco's slight touch had caused and knew that he'd been right. Emerald green eyes had turned black, almost burning with lust the moment Draco had touched him. They had turned back to their normal colour seconds later, but the longing remained. The boy became restless and looked after Draco.

"Ms Granger, in my office. We have things to discuss."

Hermione knew what the discussion would be about and hoped Snape wouldn't yell too much, or blame her entirely. She looked up at Harry and saw his uneasiness – maybe he felt awkward because he didn't know how to deal with Snape after he'd helped him over the last days so much.

"Go! You'll be late for your next class!" She said and walked into Snape's office.

Harry dashed out of the classroom and out of the dungeons. His mental strength had surrendered and he needed Draco – NOW! Rational thinking was abandoned and replaced with almost animalistic desires.

The dark-haired boy didn't know why, but all of a sudden he wanted nothing more but to be close to his Dragon. His Dragon? Harry stopped and looked around, hoping he hadn't spoken aloud. No, he wasn't his Dragon, nor anything else to him. Just simply Draco Malfoy, who had had sex with him.

A shudder ran down the Gryffindor's spine and he pressed his hand against his head. Pictures of that night flooded his mind and his body responded accordingly. His breathing got faster, his knees got weak and the erection he now sported was inevitable. He remembered details for the first time and the flashbacks made him feel weak. His knees gave way under his weight and he sank down to the floor.

The memories changed and he saw a classroom full of pupils. He noticed the charts hanging from the walls, full of foreign signs. 'It must be the Ancient Runes classroom.' He thought.

Fingers touched his shoulder lightly, but they weren't Draco's. Harry growled dangerously and yanked his hands from his head. In one swift motion he jumped up and turned around to glare and roar at the person who'd interrupted his thoughts.

A small group of second years stared at him with fear and tear filled eyes and tried to hide behind each other. The fear stricken faces made him pause and he growled an annoyed "What do you want?" instead of hurting the children.

A brave boy tried to explain.

"We just… if… if you're alright?"

"Yeah." Harry snarled loudly, making the children jump in unison. He turned around and stormed off.

Those kids had messed it up. He'd felt Draco. He'd felt him close.

The Gryffindor hurried through the castle to the classroom he'd seen. He mentally thanked Hermione that she'd dragged him to that class one time, trying to get him interested in Ancient Runes. It hadn't worked back then, but now he was grateful for the attempt.

Harry stopped in front of the classroom door and touched the wood lightly. Old, worn-out wood was all that separated him from Draco, from satisfaction, from completeness. He looked around at his surroundings and decided on a secluded niche that covered him in darkness.

Golden Boy just needed to wait, until class was over. 25 minutes – he could manage that.

-------------------------------------

"Ms Granger, I'm not used to people who flout my orders. I stated clearly and without ambiguity, I think, that you should keep Mr Potter away from Mr Malfoy. But not only did you ignore me, you did the very opposite and sent him straight into Mr Malfoy's bed."

Hermione lowered her head and stared at her feet. She sat in front of the desk and hadn't dared to say a thing since entering the office. They, Hermione and Snape, had sat in silence for quite a while until the Potions Master had stated his disapproval clearly.

"I'm sor…I'm sorry, Professor. But, if…"

"No 'buts'." Snape bellowed "You need to consider the consequences of your actions, Ms Granger. What would you have done if Mr Potter had reacted like he did with Ms Parkinson?"

The girl bit her lower lip and looked up with uneasy eyes.

"I didn't think of that." She said in defeat. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape."

Severus sighed. Without Granger's initiative, the drug would still work and he wouldn't know that Harry was a Temirith. But she'd flouted his orders after all and that was something he hated.

"Ms Granger, the whole story with Mr Potter puts you in a completely different light for me. I always expected you to put success above everything else, but I changed my mind…50 points taken from Gryffindor for not listening to my orders." Hermione had expected that much and stared at her shoes again. "55 points for Gryffindor for sparing me a lot of work."

The girl's head snapped up and huge doubtful eyes greeted Snape.

"And now get out of my office before I change my mind."

The Potions Master didn't even look up from his paperwork when the Gryffindor stood up and opened the door.

"Thank you, Professor." He heard and the little know-it-all was gone.

--------

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you think the story turns out shite.**


	21. Part Twenty Satisfy the beast and run

Hellooooooo!  
FIRST OF ALL… I LOVE YOU. Every single one of you. THANK YOU so much for all those gorgeous and amazing Reviews. I'm floored.

And just to make you all happy, I really hurried to put up the new chapter. Come on, eight days, is really fast, isn't it?

**WARNINGS**: sexual content, cliff-hanger, not proofread

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**

**Please bring me again such wonderful Reviews!**

-------- 

**_Where's My Dragon? Part Twenty Satisfy the beast and run_**

****

-------- 

25 minutes is an eternity! That realisation was the second on Harry's list of things he knew for sure right now. Number one was, of course, the knowledge that he wanted Draco now more than anything else.

Harry checked his watch for the 20th time in two minutes and finally heard the door open. 7th year pupils bustled out of the classroom and Harry's senses went on alert. Girls and boys of his age passed him, but didn't notice him in his niche. He could sense Draco and his scent was stronger than ever. Finally, the blond came out of the classroom.

He was sad. His mate was sad because of him, Harry noticed, but he would make up for it and satisfy his longing at the same time.

The Slytherin Prince reached the niche and was pulled into it. The other pupils didn't pay any attention to him. After all it was Draco Malfoy. Some hated him too much to help. Others admired him and thought it was appropriate that he had a kinky partner. Malfoy himself had no opportunity to protest, because the moment he vanished into the shadows his mouth was covered with another.

His eyes wide open, he saw Harry's face close to his and pushed the Golden Boy away.

"What the…?"

Harry just smirked and kissed the long pale neck in front of him and purred against the soft skin so that Draco shuddered.

"I want you, Dragon."

"Potter, stop this shite."

The Boy-Who-Lived took one step back and Draco saw the captivating black eyes he'd seen before. This wasn't the real Harry Potter. The Slytherin didn't know if he wanted to kick him or kiss him. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either. Draco stretched one hand out and pressed it against Harry's neck, his thumb caressing over the cheek steadily.

Purrs, as though from a spoiled kitten, filled the silence and Draco felt a sudden urge to pleasure Harry. He didn't know what the hell had happened.

"Why are you doing this to me, Harry?"

The Gryffindor opened his eyes and stepped closer to Draco. His hands went directly to Draco's pants and began to open the belt.

"You're angry with me and I don't like that."

His fingers dipped into the boxers and curled around Draco's already hardening manhood. The Slytherin Prince hissed and glared at a sweetly smiling, black eyed Golden Boy.

"I hate you, Harry Potter." Draco pressed through gritted teeth and yelped when the grip on his dick got firmer.

Harry looked at him with his usual green eyes and pulled his hand out of Draco's underwear. He wanted to punch the gorgeous blond in front of him, but couldn't. His anger just turned into sexual longing and he wanted to punish Draco for that comment.

With his beautiful green eyes he looked at Draco, who stared back at him uncertainly, and felt hot and keen and disgusted. Harry wanted to run out of the niche and hex himself badly for what he wanted from Malfoy right now. He didn't even notice the concerned looks the blond was giving him because of his internal arguments.

"Harry? Eurm, are you alright, Harry?"

He hated himself for it, but he couldn't suppress such an intense desire. Golden Boy growled deeply and pushed Draco against the wall. He still fought against it and his green eyes flickered with black dots.

"Don't be nice to me, Draco." He whispered, riled. "If you touch me, I'll hurt you. Understood?"

Harry knew it was an empty threat but apparently Draco didn't, since he nodded slightly and cast his nervous eyes down. The dark haired boy growled again and went down on his knees. He yanked Draco's pants down and felt elegant but frantic fingers in his hair. Harry moaned quietly, but fought against it and looked up at Draco with angry eyes.

"I said. Don't. Touch. Me."

"But…but, Harry…"

"Don't." Harry growled and Draco's fingers let go of him. 'That was close' he thought, if he'd allowed that touch a little longer, he would have given in and been Draco's. He just needed to satisfy his lust for Draco and he could leave.

The Gryffindor pulled the boxer shorts slowly down, letting them pool around Draco's ankles like his pants. He marvelled at the sight in front of him and restrained himself from pulling the blond to the ground and riding him. This animalistic side of him scared him.

Harry poked out his tongue and licked slowly over the head of Draco's penis. His eyes cast up at Draco; he saw the Slytherin breathing hard, biting his lip and watching his actions with huge shocked eyes.

His tongue left a wet trail down to the root and he sucked at the skin between penis and balls. Draco stopped worrying his lower lip and inhaled through gritted teeth.

"Harry, someone will find us."

The dark haired boy leaned back a little and looked up. Draco saw the devilish gleam in the eyes that switched with every blink from green to black and back to green again.

"No one's here and if you keep quiet no one will come either."

Without further comment Harry shifted his weight again and leaned forward. He pressed his moist lips on the head, opened them a little and dragged his tongue over the blond's flesh. He noticed Draco's hands clenching and twitching, longing to grab something – probably his hair. The Gryffindor hummed quietly around the flesh that slid deeper and deeper in his mouth and observed Draco's reaction with gratification.

Draco bucked his hips in passion and groaned loudly. Realising that it had maybe been a little too loud, he raised his hands and covered his mouth to muffle the sounds escaping his throat – apparently he'd found a place for them at last.

Golden Boy began bobbing his head up and down and hollowed his cheeks to increase the suction. With one hand he gripped Draco's hips; the other was buried in his own pants and stroked his own erection to the rhythm of his mouth. He moaned deep down in his throat and literally felt the shiver that ran through the Slytherin's body.

Suddenly Draco tore his hands from his mouth and moaned Harry's name wantonly.

"Har-ry… oh my God… I'm cumming, Harry."

Draco's strained cries of lust went right down to his groin and Harry spilled his own semen in his hand and boxers. He let go of the softening cock in his mouth and stood up, refastening his pants. Draco was panting hard and gazing at him through half lidded eyes.

"Why?"

Harry smirked and leisurely licked a droplet of cum from the corner of his mouth, noticing that Draco's eyes were glued to it.

"I wanted to."

"You're barmy." Draco regained his composure gradually and bent down to pull up his boxers and pants. "Not that I mind, but …"

Draco looked up and fell silent. He stood alone in the niche and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"I hate you, Potter."

-------------------------------------

Harry slumped down on his bed. Finally clear headed again, he asked himself what the fucking hell he had done. He threw his arms over his head, hiding his face.

He'd found his way back to his dormitory in a stupor, but reality seeped slowly into his mind and forced its way into his thoughts.

The Gryffindor's upper body shot upwards like an arrow released from a bow.

"Oooh SHIT!" he groaned and mentally cursed even more colourfully. Golden Boy stood up and paced the room from one end to the other.

'Shit – Merlin, what have I done?' Harry buried his head in his hands but didn't stop pacing backwards and forwards. 'What the hell? I blew Draco Malfoy – VOLUNTARILY. Oh…my…God. I must be possessed. Yes, I must be possessed by someone…or something...'

"Yes, that's it." He said loud; completely convinced and stopped in the middle of the room.

"What's it?" Ron asked as he stepped into the dorm.

Harry span around and looked at Ron, a little shaken.

"I…er…I…you know…nothing, it's…it's nothing."

The red-head's look obviously said 'I don't believe you, Harry James Potter, but it's your business for now. You'll tell me anyway.'

"Uhum, alright…I just came to get you for dinner. Oh, and some third year boy asked me to give this to you. It's from Snape."

Harry cautiously took the envelope from Ron's hand and a thousand thoughts flooded his mind as to why the Potions Master would send him a letter. Worst case scenarios appeared as often as flowers and rainbows and little bunnies – anything was possible. Okay, so rainbows and little bunnies didn't usually go hand in hand with Snape, but hope dies last.

"So, what's with dinner?"

"Oh, eurm," Harry turned the envelope in his hand and stared at it as though trying to read the letter through the envelope. "Grab Herm and go alone. Maybe I'll follow later, but I'm not actually hungry right now."

"Fine, but I would advise you to come down later or Herm will nag at you for missing meals."

Harry barely noticed that Ron had left the room, the letter held his full attention. He ripped the right side open and fished two pieces of parchment out of the envelope.

_'Mr Potter,  
Please get the book 'Magical Creatures of the Wizarding World' by Samuel M. Lex from the library and come to my office during dinner. The required pass is enclosed.  
Prof. S. Snape'_

Harry read the letter again before hurrying out of the dorm. Dinner had already started and Snape hated unpunctuality.

-------------------------------------

Harry hurried down to the Dungeons with an old, mouldy tome in his hands and wondered what was going on. Why had Snape asked _him_ to bring him a book about magical creatures? Why now, in the middle of dinner?

The Golden Boy stopped in front of Snape's office and leaned against the doorframe for a moment. 'Now or never' he thought, and knocked. The Head of Slytherin house's voice answered him and Harry opened the door and went in.

The book would have fallen to the floor if Snape hadn't caught it magically and levitated it to his desk. Harry seriously considered stepping back, closing the door and running back up to Gryffindor tower.

Draco, the person he least wanted to see, sat in an armchair in front of the Potions Master's desk and looked at him. Just looked; no sneer, no smile, no glare.

"Mr Potter, would you please come in and close the door; there's a draught."

Harry still toyed with the idea of a hasty retreat but decided against it and closed the door, after thinking longingly about the terror he would spare himself. But what could be worse than the horror that hung above him now?

"Take a seat."

Harry did as he was told and sat down in the armchair next to Draco. He shifted in the chair to the other side to be as far away from Draco as possible.

He didn't look at the blonde and didn't see the hurt and bemused looks that were aimed towards him. Snape held out the book to him and he took it automatically.

"Harry." The dark-haired boy's eyes jumped from the book to Snape and suddenly he had a feeling that it wasn't the first time he'd heard his first name come from Snape's mouth. "Before you ask any questions, please read the article from page 463 on in this book. Maybe it'll explain some things and help you to understand."

"Understand? What? And why's he here?"

"Don't mind us. Take your time reading and when you're done we'll talk about it."

Harry looked at his Potions Master, completely taken aback, but no further explanation came and he opened the book in defeat. Seemingly it was the only way to get answers. He flicked through the book to page 463 and read the headline. His eyes shot again up to Snape.

"Sir…"

"Read on, Potter. Read on."

-------- 

**REVIEW! Thanks Merci DankeSchön**


	22. Part TwentyOne Book Text’s don’t lie,

Heya, I'm back again!

Please don't be mad at me, because this chapter is quite short. But I wanted this to be kept separated from the rest.

**This is the text Harry reads in the book _'Magical creatures of the wizarding world - by Samuel M. Lex'_**I hopeit will explain some things. The entire connection will be explained in the next chapter.

**WARNINGS**: NONE!

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth** (huuuuuge cookie for you)

**Please REVIEW!**

--------

**_Where's My Dragon? Part Twenty-One Book Text's don't lie, but can be wrong_**

--------

_«» **5. Temirith / Temiritha **«» **  
**(Singular / Plural)_

_Temiritha are one of the most rare and powerful species that have existed in the wizarding world since the early 17th century, at least according to the information on record. The first Temirith was seen in 1699 in the earldom Vaduz, which was acquired in the same year by the house of Liechtenstein and is today the capital of the principality of Liechtenstein._

_This chapter is designed to sketch out a brief overview of the magical creatures Temiritha and is constructed in short texts to outline different aspects of the species._

_If you require more detailed explanations, the following sources are recommended:_

_Gabrielle Bell – 'Temiritha – A Study' (doctoral dissertation)  
Prof. Dr. Dmitry Ivanov – 'The Purring Monsters'  
Dr. Marko Reiser – 'Partner-Wahl und Paarungs-Riten der Temiritha (translated into English by Daniel Filder)_

_5.1. Appearance  
5.2. Powers  
5.3. Mating & Procreation  
5.4. Behaviour concerning the mate_

_«**5.1.**** Appearance**»_

_Temiritha have two forms. Their human form doesn't differ from the usual human appearance. The creature form, on the other hand, can show several physiognomic differences which are different for every Temirith. This change doesn't shroud the human form and should be seen more as an addition, which is why male and female Temiritha are easy to discern._

_When a Temirith changes from his human form to his creature form, it is always because of its mate. The reasons may differ but the mate is always involved, be it because of jealousy, arousal, anger or just a chaste touch. Any of these things can awake the monster-side, as some call the creature form, of a Temirith._

_Changes commonly include (but are not restricted to) the following:_

_ Change of eye colour  
Lengthening of canine teeth  
Body glow from within  
Wings of leathery consistency_

_«**5.2. Powers**»_

_As previously mentioned, Temiritha rank among the most powerful creatures that exist in the wizarding world._

_The simplest way to experience the power of a Temirith is to hurt his mate, but readers are strongly advised to refrain from doing so. The chance to survive such experiment is marginal at best. Moreover the Temirith would have justice on his side. He has the right to protect himself and his mate and would not be prosecuted, even for homicide. Not only would the Temirith not be charged, the wizard or witch who caused the outburst would be put on trial for interfering with and even harming an endangered species. That is, of course, if he or she is still alive._

_An official list has existed since 1802, details all Temiritha-related outbursts and the resulting damage. One of the most extreme examples occurred in 1873, when the Temirith Gilbert Bettsthorne annihilated an entire town because one habitant had slapped his mate across the face. The town, called Shirton, was never rebuilt after the destruction._

_If a Temirith goes berserk, all of his magical power breaks free and he cannot control it anymore. He acts out of instinct and the only one who can stop him is his mate. Temiritha that have recently come into their heritage have often a problem with fainting after a tantrum. They cannot recall the moments before they lost consciousness because their bodies are exhausted from the enormous consumption of energy._

_**«5.3. Mating & Procreation»**_

_One reason why Temiritha are an endangered species is that same-sex relationships are as prevalent as heterosexual relationships. But compared to other species, for example Veela, the male submissive cannot bear children. Many same-sex couples decide on surrogacy or semen donation. This way of procreation will result in offspring, but sadly the Temirith gene would not be passed down either way. Only descendants of a Temirith and their mate will become Temiritha as well. Whether or not the mate is a Temirith himself is irrelevant._

_Temiritha usually come into their heritage between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. The change is not painful and generally goes unnoticed until the mental link opens. A Temirith develops a mental link with his mate, which he uses to locate them. They can read their minds and can see through their eyes, completely unnoticed by the mate. Young Temiritha, mainly those who don't know that they have already gained their heritage, sometimes do not recognise the pictures sent through the link as their mate's memories and think they are dreams._

_When a Temirith has found his mate for life, he naturally wishes to bond quickly. The fear that another Temirith or some other creature could claim his mate is the driving factor for this urge. Temiritha are very sensual creatures and have a high sexual drive. Therefore the bonding includes sex during which a glow surrounds both the Temirith and the mate. Completion of the bond will be reached through the bite._

_Every mate, whether dominant or submissive, has a sensitive spot to make him willing. Just the touch of his Temirith can 'activate' the spot and arouse the mate. For fulfilment of the bonding the Temirith needs to bite the sensitive spot of his mate. This is why he can lengthen his canines. There is no real pain for the mate and the bite will not leave any scarring. The Temirith licks the bite mark and heals the wound immediately._

_The sensitive spot can exist anywhere on the mate's body. Most common places are inside of thigh, hollow of the knee, nape of the neck, hip and crook between neck and collarbone._**  
**

**_«5.4. _****_Behaviour concerning the mate»_**

_The Temirith is very possessive and gets easily jealous, but loves his mate without limits and would do everything to protect him. Temiritha would never raise a hand against their mate, but may vent their feelings through sex if they do get angry with them. This can leave the mate with several bruises, scratches and bites._

_After the bonding Temiritha need to be near to their mates. If they should, for whatever reason, be separated for a longer time, the need for the mate grows inexorable. In this state, the slightest touch from their mate can awaken the creature side easily. The length of time they can cope without their mate increases over the years as they come to trust them more._

_Even though they possess a high sexual drive, Temiritha are monogamous and would rather die than be unfaithful. If a mate rejects a Temirith outright before bonding, he will fall into depression but would not die. The depression will be broken when the Temirith meets another mate. However, if a mate rejects a Temirith after bonding, there will be no hope for the creature. The same applies to rejection during bonding. If Temirith and mate are separated between the first step of bonding (sex) and the completion (the bite) and can't finish it within one week it will result in death for the Temirith, whatever the reason for the delay._

_Leaving those sad possibilities aside, there is little for Temiritha to worry about if it comes to carnal intercourse. As well as the aforementioned sensitive spot, the Temirith can entice the mate with purrs to arouse him. Of course, the reaction depends on the distribution of roles and the intonation of the purr. If the Temirith is dominant (whether male or female) the purr can calm the mate so that he or she relaxes, increasing their enjoyment._

_A submissive Temirith uses the purrs also to tell the dominant mate what he or she wants. Studies have shown that a deep throaty moan incites the mate to be rough and passionate, whereas a light moan calls for gentleness._

_Those techniques may make the mates appear to be puppets of their Temiritha, but that is not the case. They have free will and do not need to obey the Temirith. It is perhaps more accurate to state that Temiritha are puppets to their own instincts; without their mates they cannot think straight because of their yearning. In addition to this, it should be noted that mates have considerable advantages resulting from the Temirith's instincts, including sexual satisfaction and an extreme emotional connection to their partner._

_«Author: Samuel M. Lex»_

_--------_

A/N:  
-- The earldom Vaduz was really acquired in 1699 by the house of Liechtenstein and is today the real capital of the principality of Liechtenstein.  
-- 'Partner-Wahl und Paarungs-Riten der Temiritha' 'Mate selection and copulatory-rites of Temiritha'  
-- Just to make it clear once more, because some people were slightly confused:  
TEMIRITHA and everything about them is a creation by me, what means Harry presents an original character in this story. The name TEMIRITH was created by the wonderful ISINUYASHA.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Arigatou!**

Damn, this story is really slowly coming to an end. I'm amazed myself. It's reeeeeally rare that I bring a story to an end.


	23. Part TwentyTwo It just sounds too inc

Another day another chapter. Actually I wanted to wait for the betad version, but so many asked me to update finally and I'm such a nice person that I do it herewith.  
To mark the occasion I dyed my hair green. Just kidding, it's already green… and black. Hurm… my hair is Slytherin YEAH! And I like it!

**WARNINGS**: a really nasty cliff-hanger. I'm utterly sorry therefore, but I needed to split the chapter, it was getting really long. GOMEN!

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**  
(I love you for bearing with me.)

But before we start with the story, I'd like to answer one question I've gotten.  
Someone asked me, why the creature I created, the Temirith, bond if they can't procreate in a same-sex relationship.  
Well, for me, bonding doesn't necessarily include children. It's not like children are the matter of bonding. Or would you marry just to get children? For me it's a sign of love and affection and of trust. Trust in oneself and the relationship you have. For me bonding is a token of love and not something clinical like 'conservation of the species'  
I hope that explains my position. Thank you!

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

--------

**_Where's My Dragon? Part Twenty-Two It Just Sounds Too Incredible_**

--------

Harry finished reading the text and stared down at the book in his hands. All of the signs pointed at him being a Temirith – a submissive Temirith. He didn't want to believe it. Wasn't it enough to be the Boy-Who-Lived? Harry didn't want to be a magical creature; he just didn't want to be considered 'special' again. It made him feel sick.

The Gryffindor's stare became harder and the text began to blur. He wouldn't accept it easily, because acceptance would mean he'd settled with the stupid idea of being a Temirith and Draco being his mate.

Harry gasped. Snape and Malfoy looked at him, but he didn't lift his head. Draco would be his mate…no, Draco WAS his mate, if Snape was right in his assumption that Harry was a Temirith, and that they were in the middle of bonding.

That was too much. He lifted his head and didn't know whether he should confront his Potions Master with his doubts or play the dumb little Gryffindor, the role that was expected of him.

He couldn't tell if Draco stared at him or not because his eyes remained fixed on Snape. Either way, he sensed the nervousness and fear radiating from the blond.

"Are you done, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And? Did you notice anything?" Harry decided that playing dumb would get him nowhere at this point.

"Sir, I think you think I'm a Temirith." Snape nodded curtly. "And I must say, some aspects sound quite fitting for me at the moment, but I'm not fully convinced. After all, the potion made me do all those things."

Severus smiled inwardly, but smirked on the outside. 'Well done, Harry Potter' he thought.

"You are correct, Potter, regarding one fact. The potion was indeed involved, but not how you think. Of course, these are just theories on my part, but I think I'm rather close to the truth."

Harry wrinkled his brows and Snape saw that he had awoken the curiosity of the Golden Boy. He leaned back in his desk chair and rested his elbows on the armrests.

"After reading the article you should know by now that the heritage-changes pass off pain free."

Harry nodded.

"So my supposition is that the potion, which of course is actually designed for humans, triggered your Temirith heritage or accelerated the completion…"

"But…"

Snape lifted a hand and gestured for Harry to refrain from speaking.

"I was about to explain that. So please be patient, Harry."

How the Potions Master knew what he was about to ask, he didn't know, but Harry just nodded and waited for Snape to explain the finer details. Up to now it sounded as convincing as him being a Temirith.

"I think that Draco was and is destined for you as your mate. Temiritha can read their mates minds, including their dreams. I know that Draco here has feelings for you, and he told me earlier that he dreamed about you as well."

Harry turned his eyes from Snape and looked for the first time at the blond Slytherin, who stared at the ground in front of him with a cute blush tinting his cheeks. Severus went on, not giving anyone a chance to interrupt him again.

"When the cauldron crashed on you and the potion reached your bloodstream, the aphrodisiac worked on you a little differently than it would on humans. It opened the link to Draco and instead of giving you the odd insight to Draco's thoughts, the potion overwhelmed you with all of the dreams Draco ever had about you. I think your mind wasn't prepared for such a flood tide of information and your brain collapsed and messed some things up. It made dreams come true."

Snape had a hard time suppressing a snigger at his choice of words and bit his lower-lip. Luckily neither of the boys noticed. Draco still stared at the ground, Harry still stared at Draco.

"Mr Potter, are you listening?"

The dark-haired boy's head snapped up and dark-green eyes focused back on Severus Snape.

"The animalistic side of you, the Temirith, probably fought against the reality after it had seen the dreams and forced your mind to turn dreams into reality. Do you understand what I mean?"

Harry understood. Harry understood very well in fact. He wanted Draco because he was his mate. Contemplating that fact made it almost comprehensible that he had given Draco head… Blushing heavily at his own reminder, he looked down at the floor again. The two seventh year boys sat together in front of Snape's desk, heads hung as though they were being scolded heavily.

Suddenly Harry's head snapped up, before Snape could repeat his question.

"But why did the potion stop working when I'd… I had slept with Draco?"

"That, I can't answer. Maybe now that you've begun the bonding, your mind realised that you haven't bonded yet, what would have happened if you had had sex with Draco. And that fact adjusted the memory correctly."

"I can't believe it. It just sounds too incredible."

"I knew you would say that." It was the first time that Malfoy had spoken and voiced his thoughts. He looked at Harry in disgust and spat every word with venom. "Come on, say it. You believe that you're a Temirith, but you don't want me as your Mate, because you're disgusted, aren't you? It's just your animalistic desire to be near me and that's what you hate, right?"

"Eh…eh…eh…" Harry looked in shock at his venting Mate and jumped up in defence. "No, Draco, you're wrong. You're wrong."

The Gryffindor stood between his and Draco's chair and stared at the blonde, panting hard. He didn't know if it was he or his Temirith side, but he didn't like to see Draco sad. He was the Temirith; it was a part of him. That still hadn't quite sunk in.

"I'm sorry, Dragon." Harry sobbed and went over to the office door.

"Mr Potter, we're not done yet."

The Temirith didn't listen and stormed out of the office. He'd messed things up with Draco and might as well go and find somewhere to die. Draco had rejected him. What did the book say again? One week? Well, four more days, he could hide in a dark, lonely corner and wait.

---Back in Snape's office---

Severus stared at his godson with dark, stern eyes that said 'You messed up.' He entwined his hands in front of his chest and rested his chin on them.

"So, what was all that about? Is there a reason why you felt the need to scare him away? I thought you'd like to complete the bond and not send him into another suicide attempt – this time in his right state of mind."

Draco's eyes were unfocused directed towards Severus. He hadn't heard what his godfather had said. He just stared at him, completely paralyzed.

"Draco? Did you hear me?" Snape asked, a little worry wavering into his voice.

Grey eyes focused and a small smile formed on Draco's full rosy lips and Snape was afraid that his official godson had fallen prey to insanity.

"He called me 'Dragon'." Draco stated, as though it explained everything.

"And?" Snape asked with increasing fear that next time he would see his godson it would be at St. Mungos.

"He called me Dragon when he was under the potion. It was his personal nickname for me. Only Mother calls me that, but it sounds different and it feels different…" the blonde trailed off. Severus breathed a breath of relief…no need to institutionalise Draconis just yet…and didn't manage more than an "Oh."

The room was wrapped in silence for a moment until Severus cleared his throat.

"And? What do you intend to do now?"

-------------------------------------

Harry wandered through the Dungeons and reached the stairs. Lifting his left leg, he stopped suddenly half way through the motion and set his foot back down on the ground.

Why did he run away? Was he stupid or something? The dark haired boy pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and traced his index finger over the scar that would remain as a reminder. He had done this to get Draco, even though he couldn't remember it, and now he wanted to run away? That wasn't how he handled things.

Harry turned around in one swift motion and jogged back down the corridor to Snape's office. Not even considering knocking, he slammed the door open and stumbled into the room. The Potions Master and Draco looked at him with huge, startled eyes.

"I'm sorry to barge in so rudely, Professor, but this is important."

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but closed it slowly again. He couldn't come up with a reply. The Gryffindor hurried over to Draco, flopped down in the blond's lap and pressed a hot and passionate kiss on his mouth. Malfoy kissed back eagerly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

The kiss broke with both boys panting hard and Harry looked at Draco with black shining pupils.

"You're my mate and I want you, Draco."

Draco couldn't answer even if he had wanted to, his lips were sealed again with Harry's and he relished the moment.

"Ahem…Ahem…would you two stop trying to snog the living daylights out of each other in my office?"

Golden Boy reluctantly let go of Draco's lips and turned in the blond's lap that both looked at their godfather with huge sheepish puppy eyes. Severus groaned in annoyance and spanned his left hand over his forehead to rub his temples with his thumb and middle-finger.

"Just get out of here."

Both boys jumped up and Draco snaked his arm around Harry's waist as he opened the door.

"And, Mr Potter…" Both turned back to Snape "This will be kept secret from Dumbledore. We wouldn't want you to become his secret weapon again, would we?"

"No, Sir. Thank you." and both boys were gone.

-------------------------------------

Outside the office Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him further into the dungeons, stopping once in a while to push him up against the stone wall and try to snog the living daylights out of Harry again.

'If he doesn't stop soon he might actually manage it', Harry thought, not really complaining. They came to a halt in front of the Slytherin entrance and Draco kissed his already swollen lips hungrily. Harry's whole body tingled and he shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Draco rasped, nipping at Harry's chin.

"What would you do if I was?"

Draco let go of Harry and stood in front of him as though contemplating a profound question, bringing his hand up to rub his chin.

"Hmm, well… I would ask you if you'd like my cloak or if you'd like to come to my room." He said with a dirty smirk.

Harry licked his lips and leaned against Draco's warm, strong chest. He pressed his wet lips gently against Draco's Adam's apple and heard him inhale sharply.

"And what would you do if I said I would like to come with you?" the dark haired boy purred. This time it was Draco who shuddered.

"I…I…" Malfoy took a deep breath. "I would take your clothes off, put you in my bed and warm you up."

"Hmmm…Draco?"

"Huh?"

"I'm cold and I want you to warm me."

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was lifted up in Draco's arms and carried to his private rooms. The Slytherin gestured to him to be quiet when they went through the snakes' common room and Harry pressed his lips together, nodding to show that he had understood.

The Slytherins who sat in the common room after dinner stared at their Slytherin Prince and the Golden Boy in disbelief and whispers spread through the small crowd. No one tried to stop them or insult him, but he felt uneasy and buried his head in Draco's shoulder. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's neck and hummed slightly. Malfoy let out a low moan and pinched Harry's bum so that he squeaked.

"Stop that." Draco hissed and went along the last floor to his room.

"But you smell so good." Harry pouted; again, against Draco's neck so that another shiver ran down Draco's spine.

With another growl coming from him, Draco kicked his door open and closed it behind them. In front of the bed he set Harry back on his feet, pulled out his wand and locked his door magically.

--------

I know, you hate me now, right? I'M SORRY. I promise I try to update quickly.  
Oh, and if you're in the mood for something sad to read try a OneShot I've written, it's called 'Bullet with Butterfly Wings' – it made my best friend cry, although she never cries, actually.

And you need to read the 'Draco and Harry' trilogy by Cheryl Dyson – it's amazing.

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!! – and please, not just complains about this evil cliffy – I know it sucks!**

**THAT's**** all for today!**


	24. Part TwentyThree Bonds are forever

I know, I know, I've promised to update fast, and actually I planned to put this chapter up two days ago or so, but I'm in the middle of moving and was 'a little' busy. Gods, I hate it. My room looks like a battlefield.  
So, here's the chapter so many of you have waited for. Although I seemingly lost lot of readers with the way this story turned out and my writing style. Sigh. Can't satisfy everyone.

**WARNINGS: Explicit gay sex-scene!!! **(Seven pages of f---ing -cough-)

**My BRITISH!!! Beta: IBelieveInMaryWorth**  
(The screamers are necessary for those who haven't noticed yet.)

**Please REVIEW! Thank You! -grin-**

--------

**_Where's My Dragon? Part Twenty-Three Bonds are forever_**

--------

Harry stood at the same spot where Draco had put him down and watched him with hungry eyes. Draco moved closer and slipped the robes off Harry's shoulders. Like a doll, Harry remained still and watched Draco's every move as he went on to undress him. The shirt was gone quickly. Harry kicked off his shoes and Draco helped him get rid of his jeans.

Golden Boy stood in front of the Slytherin Prince in just his boxer-shorts and gazed at him. The blond caressed his hand over Harry's abdomen as he walked around him and leaned over the bed to pull the blankets back. Turning back to Harry, he moved the smaller boy around to him and kissed him gently.

Draco lifted Harry up again and laid him down on the bed. Harry's arms didn't let go of Malfoy's neck and pulled him down so that he leaned over Harry.

"Draco, hurry, please." was whispered against Draco's ear and the Slytherin couldn't help but chuckle. He loosened Harry's arms from his neck and moved around the bed, stripping down as he went. He felt Harry's dark eyes on him, burning him, fuelling him. The blond crawled from the end of the bed up to Harry and pulled the blanket above their heads.

He rested his legs between Harry's and saw the glow beginning to seep through Harry's skin again and lighten up the little cavern he had created. His mouth latched over the left collarbone, almost trying to absorb the glow, and wandered slowly upwards to Harry's ear. "You're glowing again." He murmured and felt Harry shiver beneath him.

"Draco?" the Boy-Who-Lived pleaded his mate as kisses rained down on his face.

"Hmm?" Draco moaned between kisses and captured Harry's lower lip with his teeth. His tongue slid slowly over the lip and his hands began sliding feathery light down along Harry's body. The dark haired boy whimpered, feeling like he was turning slowly insane under too light touches that teased him so much.

Why was his body already burning so much when Draco had hardly touched him? Why couldn't he control himself better and suppress the urge to feel Draco, at least a little? His lips were left alone and the blond's tongue licked down to the small crook between Harry's collar bones.

"Dracooo." Harry beseeched, sounding desperate.

"What?" the Slytherin murmured against the tanned skin he was biting and licking. Draco felt the other's erection pressing against his own straining one, but he wanted to savour the moment. Savour Harry.

Harry writhed underneath him and grabbed his hair roughly.

"Please, please let me bite you." The dark haired boy whined and made Draco stop teasing him. Draco crawled back up, looking closely into black pupils.

"Bite?" Harry nodded eagerly and let his hands glide down to Draco's nape, but didn't dare touch it. Draco smirked evilly at Harry and recognised the lengthened canines lapped around by Harry's tongue.

"Oh! You mean my nape, huh? We won't have that." The blonde waited for Harry to protest and saw his mouth going slack and his eyes turning big. Just a tiny squeak escaped the Temirith's mouth and Draco had mercy on him. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. He licked slowly over both canines and heard Boy Wonder sigh contently.

"Not now, anyway. Patience, Potter, patience."

"But, Dragon…" Draco's left index-finger landed on Harry's lips and silenced him.

"Sssh. Quiet, baby. I won't leave you, don't worry."

Draco flapped the blanket back and shifted down between Harry's legs. His hands glided along the Gryffindor's legs gently upwards and vanished inside of the boxers. He brushed Harry's manhood, just to let his hands appear again at the waistband. Draco turned his palms upside, grabbed the waistband and pulled the underwear down. Not unintentionally sliding his hands over the hardness.

He stood up, pulled Harry's boxers from his legs, beginning to wonder why his Temirith didn't make a sound. Looking up, he saw Harry squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip hard. Tears streamed down his face and mingled with blood on the pillow that trickled from his bleeding lip.

"Harry. Harry! Baby, what's wrong? Oh my god, what? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" Draco called, panic rising in his voice. "Look at me, Harry. Open your eyes!" he demanded with a quivering voice.

The dark haired boy opened his eyes and saw Draco leaning over him. He looked at the blond through half lidded eyes and licked the blood from his lips.

"Why aren't you making a sound? Why did you bite your lip bloody? Why are you crying?" Draco asked concerned, kissing the swollen lips.

"You said I should keep quiet." The Temirith stated meekly and purred, hoping it would take the concern from Draco. The Slytherin just groaned in disbelief and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. The mark he had given Harry days before still stood out in stark contrast to his skin colour.

"Are you really that submissive because you're my Temirith?" Draco asked with a sad smile. "I don't want you like this." He felt Harry's hands shooting up to his nape and pressing gently against it.

"You promised not to leave me. Dragon, no, please." Golden Boy begged.

Draco moved back and kneeled between Harry's legs. He ran his hands up and down Harry's legs and felt the lust that had lost some of its force moments ago blazing up again. "What happened? Last time you weren't like this. You urged me, you growled at me, you commanded me. You dragged me out of Snape's office earlier. I want you back like that again."

"I'm yours Draco. I'll be anything you want me to be."

"NO!" the blond yelled. He took two deep, slow breaths and leaned back down over Harry. His lips came in contact with Harry's ear and he felt the smaller boy shiver and heard his breath hitch. "Tell me what you want." Draco whispered and kissed the ear sweetly. "What do you want to do?"

Draco pulled his boxers quickly down and ground his erection into Harry's. He began to hump and felt Golden Boy react with small thrusts upwards. "Toy with me, Harry." Draco whispered against Harry's ear, through moans. He heard the moan stuck in Harry's throat and licked along the shell. "Use me, Baby. You wanna bite me, but what else?"

Boy Wonder's hands grabbed Draco's arms roughly and spun him around swiftly that he straddled the Slytherin and their penises rubbed against each other. He leaned down and caught Draco's lips in a ravaging kiss.

He let go and opened his eyes. For a split second, Draco thought he'd seen flames instead of pupils but he knew that was impossible. The smirk that played around Harry's lips was beyond dirty.

"I want to ride you, Dragon."

The blond boy's eyes lit up and he felt like Christmas had come early. If that was what he got for giving up control once in a while, he could do that – easily. Harry leaned down and brushed his lips over Draco's and the blond licked the last drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Can I…" Draco's right hand shot up and he silenced Harry with his index finger against his lips.

"Don't ask for permission. Just do it."

The Temirith stuck out his tongue and guided the muscle around Draco's finger. With a wanton look at Draco, Harry opened his mouth and let the wetted finger glide into it. The Slytherin watched him with huge eyes, his mouth slightly open. He thought about the blow-job Harry had given him earlier, but this was so much better.

He could touch his love anywhere he wanted. His other hand wandered to Harry's hip and grabbed it softly, the touch rapidly becoming rougher. He could watch him and see the pleasure on Harry's face as he sucked on his finger, feeling him beneath him. And he knew where this would end; in mind-blowing sex.

Draco felt Harry shifting in his lap, closer to his dick, almost completely on it. The moment Harry began to roll his hips and hum in delight around his finger Draco cried out, fearing it would end before it even had begun.

Harry let go of his finger and leaned over him. He heard the sound of the drawer opening and Harry rummaging around inside.

"Is this what you want?" Harry asked quietly, emphasising his question with another roll of his hips.

Yes, this was exactly what he wanted and Draco hoped there would be a lot more of it after their bond. Harry leaned back, holding the lube in his left hand and shifted his weight onto Draco's legs.

"So?"

Draco stopped in the motion of grabbing the lube and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're only doing this because I want you to?"

Harry bit his lip shyly, and purred in a deep throaty moan. Feeling Draco reacting beneath him made him purr even louder. "Prepare me, will you?" Harry evaded and pushed the lube into Draco's hand.

Still doubting Harry, Draco frowned and ignored the lube in his hand. Harry sighed heavily at Draco's mood-killing suspicion and snatched the lube back out of his hand.

"Wait…wait..." the blond exclaimed in a panic, dreading Harry leaving him alone out of irritation. He reached for the jar but didn't get it.

Realising what Draco was thinking, Harry looked at him naughtily. His hand grabbed the cap and unclasped it slowly. "Dragon?" he rasped, flipping the cap away. Draco had partly relaxed again and looked at Harry expectantly. "Your hand."

Without a second thought, he held out his hand and felt the cool gel on his palm when Harry connected their hands. He coated Draco's fingers quickly and dexterously and guided the pale, long-fingered hand to his behind and rested it between his cheeks.

"Please." He whispered and leaned over Draco, kissing him slowly. The first finger entered him cautiously and Harry moaned into the kiss when it had completely breached his tight ring. Draco held his finger still to make it easier for Harry, but the Temirith quickly got impatient and began rolling his behind around the intruding finger.

The Slytherin added a second finger quickly, fearing that if he didn't Harry would break his other while trying to feel more. The kiss broke momentarily and the dark haired boy arched his back.

"Yes, Dragon. Yesss." Harry moaned as Draco's fingers moved inside of him. Draco saw the glow begin to surround them again and grabbed Harry's hip firmly with his free hand to rein in his passion a little.

"Harry. Baby, slow down." He panted when his fingers began to hurt from Harry bouncing on them furiously. Draco pulled out his fingers and Harry growled angrily, glaring at him with his black pupils flashing disapproval. "Hey, don't complain. You're the one who almost broke my fingers." Draco defended his act with a smirk.

The Temirith leaned forward and kissed Draco sweetly. "Sorry. But it felt so good." Draco just sniggered and grabbed the open jar of lube from the nightstand, but Harry snatched it out of his hands and sat up again. "I want you." He purred while putting a small amount on his palm and the jar back on the nightstand.

Harry began spreading the gel over Draco's erection and watched the blond writhe under his touches. He wanted everything to be perfect, everything the way his Dragon wanted it. It would make the bonding easier. Not that he feared that Draco would run away during sex but maybe afterwards, before he could sink his teeth in his mate's gorgeous neck. You could never be sure, therefore Harry wanted Draco content.

Golden Boy let go of Draco's straining erection and pushed up, his weight on his shins. He reached behind himself, taking Draco's manhood in one hand and guiding himself slowly down on the flesh.

The blonde groaned and thought he could come from the view alone, but the feeling of sheathing himself inside Harry made it even more intense. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and held him so he could slowly get used to this new intrusion that was larger than the two fingers from earlier.

Inch by inch, Draco's dick vanished inside of Harry and the blonde watched it with relish. Harry let go of his dick and let Draco guide him down. He groaned at the feeling of Draco's penis inside of him, sliding deeper and deeper.

Harry sat in Draco's lap, the blonde completely buried in him, and took short, choppy breaths. His hands dug into Draco's chest and he had closed his eyes.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked, not really meaning the question even as he asked it. He could see that Harry was okay, but he wanted him to move. The pressure that was building up was driving him mad. The dark haired boy rested his head on his chest and took one deep breath before he slowly lifted his head again and smirked at Draco.

He began rolling his lower part and roamed his hands over Draco's chest. The grip on his hips tightened and he saw Draco watching him intently, looking almost angry. Harry pushed up a little and sat down again, forcing out moans from both him and Draco. This felt good and he felt his Dragon deeper than ever before.

The Temirith leaned forward and kissed the underside of Draco's chin. "Move me, will you?" he purred and felt Draco's hands again digging into his hips. Harry pushed up on his arms and looked down at Draco. "Now!"

The Slytherin had been waiting for this. He tensed every muscle in his arms and lifted Harry up, almost slipping him off his dick before pushing him down again. The moans of pleasure Harry made assured him that he had hit his prostate and needed to keep this angle.

The next moment Harry pushed himself up and sat back down at a deadly slow pace. "Yes, yes, oh God, fuck, Draco." Suddenly his hips were caught in a tight grip and he was pushed up again and down again repeatedly in a rhythmic motion.

"You're going to kill me, you know…" Draco groused through harsh pants. "God, you're so good." He moaned and threw his head back. His throat was invitingly exposed to Harry, who took the chance and leaned down to scrape his teeth over the tender skin. The blond stilled for a moment and gasped in amazement.

Harry took Draco's hands from his hips and startled him. "What are you…?" The Temirith began moving again of his own accord and Draco's sentence ended in a loud throaty moan. Draco's arms were positioned above his head and he felt Harry's fingers lacing with his own. Opening his eyes, he saw the dark haired boy leaning over him and he knew again why he had closed his eyes.

Flushed cheeks. Dark strands sticking to his forehead and falling into his face. Black, captivating eyes that seemed to absorb him. And a mouth, half open, swollen and making the sweetest noises. This sight would haunt him until his death and he couldn't have been happier.

"Baby, please… faster." Why was he the one begging? Had they switched roles? Never mind, Harry obeyed and that was what counted. Lips once again crashed down on his own and Draco felt a hot bubble building up in his loins. He knew that feeling all too well and was aware that it wouldn't take much longer for him.

His hips thrust furiously upwards to meet Harry's downwards movements. Draco tore his lips away from Harry's and groaned choppily. "Harry, ohmygod, I think I'm…HAAARRY." The Temirith had bitten gently down on Draco's neck and the Slytherin had no chance of warning him; he buried his semen in his love and moaned his name loudly.

The dark haired boy slid off Draco and lay down next to him. Harry's hand wandered down to his still erect member and wrapped around. Draco, still breathing hard, rolled over and swatted Harry's hand away. The blonde shifted down until he was eye-level with Harry's erection and engulfed it, letting it glide slowly into his mouth.

Golden Boy's hands dug into the soft blond hair and pulled a little, before they rested at the nape of his mate's neck. Draco bobbed his head a few times before deep-throating the dick and humming slightly. His throat constricted around Harry's flesh and the Temirith came down his throat, calling Draco's name.

Draco crawled up and kissed Harry passionately, letting him taste himself on his tongue. "Okay," Draco said hoarsely and nipped at Harry's lower lip "Bite me." It was as if he'd chanted a spell, Draco thought, because Harry's eyes lit up and, although they were still black, seemed lighter somehow.

He crawled aside and lay on his stomach. Draco felt Harry's hand roaming over his back and up to his neck. A finger traced along the muscle, running from his shoulder up to the nape. He heard Harry purr and Draco became hard again, his erection pressing into the mattress. The Gryffindor licked over the sensitive spot at his nape and made him groan into the mattress.

"I love you." Harry whispered before he sunk his canines into the tender flesh and made Draco come for the second time that night. The Temirith licked the few drops of blood away and the wound began to heal instantly.

Draco turned carefully around and looked at Harry, who gazed at him with his usual beautiful, shining green eyes. "Fuck, can you do that again?" he asked out of breath and pulled the slighter boy close to him.

"I don't know." Harry chuckled. "I haven't been a Temirith long enough to know."

--------

Well, we're almost done. Only one more chapter to go and it's over. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. Use your penultimate chance to share your thoughts with me!

Should I start another story after this or stop writing?


	25. Part TwentyFour The next day

**This is it then! The end! There will be no Sequel, if you'd planned to ask!**

**Instead of rambling I'd like to thank some people.  
Thanks and Kudos to:**

**VioletEyes**: for being my beta for the first chapters  
**Fallen Angel**: for re-beta-ing the first chapter  
**IBelieveInMaryWorth**: who beta's now for me and made the last chapters almost perfect with her little modifications.  
**Isinuyasha**: who helped me with creating the creature, without her the term TEMIRITH wouldn't exist and this story would've been abandoned after chapter ten. (Mädel, du darfst auch gerne mal wieder was von dir hören lassen, huh?)

**AND OF COURSE**: I'd like to thank everyone who left a lovely review to this story – I love you all and your kind words made me work hard.  
I know I lost a lot of people with my not existing style of writing and the outcome of the story, but those who're still with me I love all the more.

For everyone who's maybe – perhaps - by any chance - a tiny bit partial to my stories… I'm already writing another one and hope it won't take long until I'm ready to post the first chapter.

**WARNINGS**: Nothing to warn about.

**BETA: IBelieveInMaryWorth**

ENJOY!

--------

**_Where's My Dragon? Part Twenty-Four The next day – Call it an Epilogue, if you want_**

--------

A loud hammering sound crashed down on Draco and he was rudely ripped out of his sweet dreams. Opening his eyes grudgingly, he stared up at the ceiling. The Dragon constellation glowed softly down on him, as it had so many other mornings before this one, and he wished that whoever was hammering at his door would just give it a rest.

He looked down at Harry, what little was visible of him that is, and a smile crept onto his lips. Harry was hidden under the blankets and his naked legs dangled partly over the end of the bed. Draco lifted the blanket carefully and looked at his lover's sleeping form. Unlike Draco, Harry seemed to be immune to the pounding at the door.

The Temirith had shifted downwards in the night so that his head lay now at Draco's waist, one arm thrown over the blond's hips and his face completely hidden by wild strands of his untameable hair.

"Draco, come on, open up!" Pansy yelled from outside the door and the hammering increased once again. The blond sighed. He covered Harry with the blanket again, but left his head uncovered. Before he opened the door with a wave of his hand, he stroked Harry's soft hair and heard the boy mewl softly.

Pansy stormed in and he sat up carefully, not waking his Golden Boy. "Draco, what took…"

"Sssh." Draco interrupted Pansy's loud complaint and the girl quickly fell silent upon seeing Draco's 'guest'. She closed the door and went over to the huge four-poster bed. Her eyes fell on Harry and she had a hard time suppressing a loud, girlish squeal. The boy grumbled sleepily about Draco moving and tightened his embrace, nuzzling his face against Malfoy.

"Oh. My. God. That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Pansy whispered. Draco was still a bit annoyed about the girl's intrusion, but he did have to agree with her on that point. In truth, the words 'sexy', 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' crossed his mind more often than 'cute'.

"What do you want, Panse?" He asked in a low voice and looked at the girl nonchalantly. By now, he was really used to her violet hair and thought it suited her perfectly. Harry had done a good job with it, but Draco still felt a momentary urge to wring his neck for how he had done it. If Pansy hadn't forgiven him, he couldn't have either. It was all thanks to Pansy that they were bonded now.

"Professor Snape sent me. He wants you and Harry in his quarters in…" she looked at her watch. "…an hour for breakfast."

Draco nodded, thinking the girl would leave him to wake the Gryffindor, but she stayed next to the bed and he looked back at her in confusion. "Something else, Panse?" The girl's eyes wandered from Draco to Harry's sleeping face and back to Draco to smile at him lovingly.

"I'm really happy for you, my brother. Harry loves you with all of his heart and you deserve every little piece of it." She leaned down, pressed a kiss on Draco's forehead and turned away from the surprised blond. The door shut under Draco's gaze and he heard Harry groan.

His hand connected with Harry's hair again and the slighter boy mewled. His hand moved from Draco's hip up to his stomach, but nothing else suggested that Harry was awake.

"Harry." The Slytherin called softly.

"N-n."

"Come on, baby, Severus wants to have breakfast with us."

"Can't we stay in bed all day?" Harry pleaded and pressed a kiss to Draco's hipbone. The blond looked up to the ceiling and inhaled sharply, trying not to succumb to the temptation. Why did he have to use that sweet, sulking voice? Draco ran his fingers lightly along Harry's scalp and received a low moan in return.

The Slytherin smirked, but scolded himself inside. He wasn't making it any easier for himself. "I'll make you a deal, love. We will take a shower now. Eat breakfast with Severus and after…" Draco shifted down on the bed until he was eye-level with his lover. He looked into droopy, but nevertheless shining green eyes and smiled. "…we will walk straight back here and crawl into my bed for the rest of the day. Is that okay?"

Harry laced his fingers with Draco's and sighed. "If you promise not to leave me alone with Snape, I'll agree." The blond rubbed the dent between Harry's thumb and the back of his hand. He leaned closer and kissed the smiling Temirith on the forehead.

"I promise." Malfoy threw the blankets aside and dragged Harry out of the bed. "Come on. Let's get you under a cold shower."

"Cold?" Harry screeched on the way to the bathroom, suddenly wide awake. "Nooo, Draco." He whined childishly "I want to shower with you. Under warm water, you know."

-------------------------------------

Harry was wearing one of Draco's robes when he entered Severus Snape's private, following the blond nervously. Draco had had to shrink the robes to make them fit him and he felt bad about it. It had taken twenty minutes of Draco at his most persuasive to get Harry to agree to let Draco shrink one of his expensive robes for him. He hadn't wanted them to be wasted on him and had promised to pay for them later. This would of course, in Draco's opinion, never happen if he could prevent it.

Fortunately Snape's rooms were close to the Slytherin dungeons, or they would have been late for breakfast after all the fuss about those bloody robes, Draco thought. And Severus hated unpunctuality; even from his godson.

"Good morning, godfather." Draco said cheerfully and hugged the Potions Master. Harry watched the scene like a play. Never before had he seen Snape show any affection so freely; even where Draco was concerned he had only friendly words. But, he supposed, that was in public. Maybe this was how they always acted away from curious eyes.

Snape looked around the tall blond and fixed his eyes on Harry's nervous form. "Good morning, Harry." He said in his deep baritone, entirely free of contempt. Harry looked up with huge eyes and blinked nervously. He realised he had experienced that side of Snape before, but had apparently blocked out the memory until now.

"G-Good morning, Professor."

There was a knock at the door and Snape walked around the couple. "Take a seat." he said and showed them towards the odd-shaped dining table at the left end of the room, before going to answer the door. Draco took hold of Harry's hand and dragged him gently to the table to sit down next to him. Both noticed the many place settings, but didn't say a word about it.

"Baby, relax. He won't eat you. Didn't you notice how friendly he was?" Draco said quietly, leaning over and pressing a kiss on Harry's jaw line.

"Of course I noticed. I'm not daft, Draco." The Slytherin chuckled at this tiny outburst and grabbed a carafe of orange juice to pour himself a glass.

"Hey, mate." Both boys looked up at the call and saw Ron and Hermione coming over to the table, closely followed by Blaise and Pansy. Harry's eyes lit up and Draco saw the change of mood immediately. A bit miffed that he hadn't been able to lighten Harry's mood but one glimpse of his friends did, he stood up and greeted his two best friends.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked quietly, never letting Harry out of his sight even as he was hugging Pansy. The Golden Boy was talking animatedly with his two friends.

"Professor Snape invited us." Blaise said and all three turned towards their head of house to see him smirk contently. He sat down on one side of the table and watched the students calmly; not urging them to sit down or anything else for that matter.

Draco knew he had done this for Harry's sake but he couldn't tell why exactly. Anyway, he thought, he would find out soon enough. He turned back around to Pansy and Blaise and felt a hand resting on his back just above his behind. Harry was stood next to him all of a sudden, smiling warmly. The next thing he knew, all six stood in one circle and Draco was left wondering what the hell had happened. They were all talking animatedly and were being friendly to each other.

"Dragon?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw everyone staring at him. "Have you been in lala-land?" Harry asked, amused. The others sniggered. Not being one who liked to be made fun of, Draco snaked an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Not in lala-land, Potter." He whispered in Harry's ear, well aware of the looks he was getting from their audience. "Back in my bed. With you. Around me." He punctuated his words with a dirty smirk and let go of Harry's flushed form. "So, how about breakfast?" Draco asked loudly and took his former seat at the table.

The others followed, wondering what Draco had said to throw Harry off track, and took their seats as well. Hermione and Ron sat across from Draco and Harry. Blaise and Pansy were placed to the right of Harry, across from Snape. They all ate while conversing about anything that came to mind. Even the professor joined the general conversation once in while, but he mostly talked to Draco.

Harry, attempting to be subtle, kept sneaking looks at Pansy while listening to Ron. The girl noticed the glances and leaned over towards Harry. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing, nothing." The Gryffindor muttered, but saw Pansy's disbelieving look and sighed. "I just… I just wondered whether your hair will stay purple or not?" He said coyly and stared down at the table.

"Nope." The Slytherin said with a grin. "Look, my normal colour is already coming back through." She lowered her head and Harry could see the brown roots, relief flooding through him. "But I like the purple, maybe I'll dye the roots again." Pansy went on and smirked at a blushing Golden Boy.

"Harry." Ron's spoon nearly fell from his mouth when Snape addressed his best friend by his first name. "I think it's time to let them into your little secret." Draco mentally slapped himself, how dense could one person be? Of course that was why they were all here; the others didn't know that Harry was a Temirith and that he, Draco, was Harry's mate. And they certainly didn't know that they bonded last night. A smug look appeared on his face when he remembered the last night's events. Hopefully this would be soon over. It wasn't that he didn't like Severus' company, but dragging the Boy Wonder back into his room and onto his bed was far more enticing at the present moment.

Draco sensed the Temirith feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on him. He brought his right hand secretly to Harry's left knee and stroked a bit up the thigh. Harry's hand grabbed his nervously and he turned his wrist and laced their fingers. "O-okay, Sir."

Snape nodded and looked sternly at the other four students. "But before he begins…" the Potions Master said and looked all four in their eyes to make sure they understood that he wasn't joking. "…this will be kept secret. No one, and I mean no one, will hear of this. If I find out you've told anyone of Harry's secret you'll become my personal guinea pig for my potions experiments. Is that understood?"

You could see both Gryffindors and Slytherins gulp nervously (and obviously) at the threat, but they all nodded. "Is that understood?" Snape asked again, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes, Sir" came the response in a chorus and the Slytherin head of house seemed content. He turned towards Harry and nodded, indicating to Harry that he could begin. The dark haired boy took a deep breath and squeezed Draco's hand once more before opening his mouth.

"I'm a Temirith and Draco's my mate." Straight to the point. After Hermione's compulsory gasp, Harry began his little story and Snape watched the display with pure amusement, well hidden behind a severe look, mind you.

He idly noticed Weasley's potential as a mimic; the boy had an astounding spectrum of facial expression. His appearance ranged from huge eyes that threatened to pop out of their sockets in shock to an embarrassed blush that Snape could see rising slowly from Ron's neck up to his ears and all over his face.

The little know-it-all looked as though she wanted to cry, because she hadn't come up with the idea of Harry being a rare, powerful creature. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes, but honestly, what normal person would even consider such a reaction? If he hadn't seen for himself that Harry's eyes had turned black, one of the main signs of a Temirith, he would have called Granger barmy if she had ever suggested it to him.

The Potions Master looked back at the youngest Weasley boy and wrinkled his eyebrows a bit. The boy looked a bit… well, green. He listened to Harry's explanation and wanted to chuckle. The boy was already telling the others about their mating and he felt a bit sorry for him to have to reveal such an intimate moment, but Weasley's look was pure entertainment.

He looked over to his two Slytherin students and was almost proud of them. They gloated. They gloated with relish. And they gloated with sardonic grins covering their faces. He couldn't have hoped for a more Slytherin reaction.

Suddenly both girls squealed in unison, making his ears ring. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around in confusion. The teenage girls were virtually leering at the newly mated couple and making girlish squeaking noises that were probably meant to express delight, if Snape could rely on his experience as a teacher.

Weasley and Zabini, on the other hand, buried their heads in their hands and moved away from the girls as if fearing whatever they had could be contagious. They groaned quietly and shook their heads in disbelief.

Severus' eyes wandered to the two who had obviously caused the din. Draco and Harry looked at each other and then at the others with narrowed eyes and complete confusion written over their faces. The Potions Master leaned over towards Draco and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. "What happened?" He asked the boy and received a shrug in answer.

"I don't know, Sev. Harry was done with his explanations and I kissed him because he was so nervous. That's all." Snape rolled his eyes and groaned. Why did his godsons' two female friends have to be perverted little yaoi lovers? Never even think about asking him how he knew the word 'yaoi' – he wouldn't tell you anyway.

"Alright," Snape said, standing up "Let's end this here. It seems safe to assume that everybody has accepted these new revelations quite easily, because I can see neither damage nor corpses." Harry chuckled quietly and felt relieved that he could leave now. Although everybody was fine with him being a Temirith, he had also just confessed that he had had sex last night and that didn't make it any easier to look the others in the eye.

Draco's arms wrapped around him and he purred. Luckily Draco's hand had been in his the whole time or he would have gone bananas. The bond needed him to be close to his mate it seemed, especially so soon afterwards. He really shouldn't think of bananas when he was in Draco's arms, Harry thought randomly and giggled.

"What's funny, love?" Draco asked quietly, bringing his lips close to Harry's ear and brushing them over it. The girls squealed again and Harry winced, turning his head away from Draco's sweet mouth. But the blond was having none of it and turned the smaller boy around into his embrace. "I think I know why they're making those scary sounds." He inclined his head and captured Harry's lips in a hot kiss.

Snape saw the other two boys trying to tame the girls a bit before they started cheering or something, and smirked. Draconis was a devil and it suited him. The kiss broke and this time Harry squeaked girlishly when Draco whispered something in his ear that made the Gryffindor's eyes turn stark black. Severus didn't even want to know what perverted fantasy the blond had revealed to Potter.

"We're gone." Draco called into the room before the door clicked shut, not giving anyone a chance to say goodbye. Or encourage them to snog a bit more in public, or scold them for snogging at all in front of Pansy and Hermione (depending on who was speaking at the time…).

The four remaining students looked at each other, baffled, until Ron groaned and hid his eyes behind his hand. "I don't even want to think about what they're doing now." Everyone laughed at that, even Snape couldn't hide a smile. The Gryffindors and Slytherins said goodbye to their professor and thanked him for the invitation before leaving his private rooms to enjoy the rest of the Saturday.

Severus remained standing behind the dining table and looked at the entrance door. Finally everything was starting to work out in a positive way. The reproaches he had given himself for neglecting Harry so much could start to heal and he could feel happy for both young men. And he could try to make up for the lost time once he could finally tell Harry that he, Severus Snape, was his godfather.

But that was an entirely different story…

--------

THE CURTAIN FALLS. Your last chance to give me a piece of your mind. (I'm talking about a little review, guys) I'd appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reading this and being patient for almost eight months.

ZooArmy aka just-Felton  
-  
-  
**It's all fun and games, until someone looses an eye...than it's fun and games you can't see anymore.**

James Hetfield metalm/hand  
-  
-  
-  
-  
(What's a Yahoo-Group? Do I need such thing?)


End file.
